


All For Show

by Lssimpson999



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Ashton, Fluff and Angst, Hurts So Good, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, There's smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i got too excited, not even a confessional and holy water could save me now, pun intended, so much angst that i could bottle it and sell it for tears, so much for eventual smut, why dont they just talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lssimpson999/pseuds/Lssimpson999
Summary: One award show.One picture.One meeting.One contract.That's all it took for a musician and an actress to start a fake relationship.(Or the fake relationship/hate-love trope that no one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

"What a tiring day!" [Lori said](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227907590) as she plopped down in the styling chair, with her phone tightly grasped in her hand. 

"You did great!" Charlotte, her personal stylist and best friend said, reassuringly.

"I think I messed up the photoshoot, though," Lori said, biting the tip of her nail nervously. 

"No matter how much you messed up, no photoshoot can ever be as bad as the Elle one." 

"That's reassuring?" Lori said, unsure if it was a compliment or insult. 

"Lori!" A shrill, annoyed voice called out, storming into the room. 

Lori let out a shaky breath, already knowing what this was about. 

"What is this I hear about you not going to the award show today?!" 

"I wouldn't know, you heard it not me," Lori retorted. 

"Don't give me attitude, missy!" 

"It's not-" 

"You're going. End of discussion." 

"Yes, Mrs. O' Donnell." 

Satisfied with the answer, Mrs. O' Donnell turned on her heels, dialling a number on her phone and walking out the door.

"I will never understand why you call her that," Charlotte said, shaking her head while applying some mousse on Lori's hair. 

"Because she's my manager and she's older than me." Lori answered, scrolling through her notifications. 

"She's also your mother." 

"She hasn't been that for a long time, Char." 

 

~~~

 

"Well?" Calum asked, sitting up when he saw Luke descending the staircase. 

"Well what?" Luke asked, baffled. 

"Well did you convince him?"m

"I'm not going in there!" Luke immediately protested. 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Are you crazy?!" Luke scoffed, "I don't want to know what happens in there." 

"Just go!" Michael said, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hands. 

"Why me?!" Luke whined. 

"You're the youngest." Michael said simply. 

"But...but..." Luke said, stomping his feet like a child.

"Just go do it," Michael said, rolling his eyes. 

Just as Luke turned around, he heard the click clack of high heels on the wooden stairs. 

Calum didn't even look up from his phone as he said, "The door is straight through the hallway. Close it all the way." 

[The girl](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228024256) looked sheepish, keeping her head down as she tried her level best to leave quietly. 

"That's like 3 girls this week!" Luke said, his mouth still on the floor. 

"Are you counting the two girls he brought on Monday individually or as one?" Calum asked, focus still on his phone. 

"Oh right the two blondes," Michael said, snapping his fingers when he recalled.

"Guys!" Luke announced, making the two boys look at him, "Am I the only one who thinks this is a problem?" 

"Pretty much, yeah," He heard from behind him. Luke turned around to see Ashton shirtless with jeans on, a shirt in his hand. 

"Why aren't you ready?" Calum asked from the couch.

"Ready for what?" Ashton asked, putting on a shirt. 

"The award show!" Luke answered, frustrated, "We have to leave in 10 minutes!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Ashton said, rolling his eyes, "I'll get ready now." 

"What the he-" Luke started to say but Michael stepped on his foot and shook his head - telling him that he shouldn't. 

"I'll be down in 5 minutes." Ashton said, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"We need to do something about this!" Luke told the other two boys after Ashton went to change. 

"What do you expect us to do?" Calum asked, still not looking up from his phone, "We can't tell him not to slut it up now can we." 

"He can't go around doing this! It's going to give us a bad reputation." Luke said, trying not to run his fingers through his freshly styled hair. 

"We don't have a reputation," Michael corrected him, "Ashton does." 

"And Ashton is a part of the band!" Luke told him, "Our band." 

"He's never going to change, Luke," Calum said, finally looking up from his phone, "Especially not after what happened." 

"He said she didn't matter."

"He lied." 

 

~~~

 

"Do I have to do this?" Lori sighed, a heavy feeling in her stomach. She looked out the window and saw the growing crowd screaming their heads off while celebrities walked the long carpet. She could see the flashes of the camera's reflecting from the car window.

"It's part of the job." Her manager said, not even looking up at her. 

"Mrs. O' Donnell, I think I can skip one award show, don't you?" She tried to get out of it. 

Her manager sighed, visibly frustrated, "Look, just go out there, smile prettily and walk. It's not that hard." 

"You've never been on one of these! You don't kn-" Lori started to say, but got cut off. 

"Just go!" She shouted at the younger girl. 

Lori flinched. She sighed after realising what had happened. She gave the chauffeur the cue and strapped on her gold high heels that she knew would give her three new blisters at the end of the carpet and braced herself for the lights and the screams. As much as she knew she was blessed with this amazing opportunity she called a job, this part is what she hated the most - Being treated like a zoo animal, being poked and prodded at and having her life plastered everywhere. 

The second the car door opened, she heard her name screamed and people shoving pens, books and phones at her, begging for a picture or autograph. She smiled politely and stopped to take a few selfies and sign a couple of books. She already knew that these people didn't care for her - They just wanted a little taste of what it was to be near someone famous. Sure, some of them genuinely liked her, but she never knew if it was for her personality, or for the fact that she was famous. 

She walked the carpet and smiled like she always did. While she was posing for the paparazzi and the photographers, she saw a long line of interviewers; some were with other celebrities and some were anxiously awaiting to see if she would stop for them. She took a deep breath, flashed one last pretty smile and walked cautiously but confidently, just like she was taught.

"Lori! Lori! Over here!" She heard screamed at her from people all around her. 

She walked up to an interviewer while rehearsing what she was supposed to say in her head. 

"I'm here with the ever gorgeous Lori O' Donnell who was nominated for Best Actress!" 

"Hello!" Lori said with a toothy smile, gripping her black and gold clutch in between her hands, a source of comfort. 

"First of all," The interviewer said, looking at her with admiration in her eyes, "You look absolutely gorgeous." 

"Thank you so much." 

"Who are you wearing?" She asked. 

"It's a [custom made Elie Saab](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228003320)," Lori answered looking down at her body hugging embroidered blue gown. 

"I am so jealous of you!" The interviewer said. 

"Don't be," She told her honestly, "You're beautiful." 

"You just became my favourite person!" The interviewer said, "Speaking of favourite people... Who is your date for tonight?" 

"You." Lori said with a wink and put an arm around the interviewer.

The interviewer laughed and then asked, "How does it feel to be nominated tonight?" 

"Absolutely surreal." Lori said, "I'm so honoured to even be here, being nominated is just...I still can't believe it. I feel like I'm going to wake up and all of this would have just been an amazing dream." 

"How do you feel about your chances of winning?" 

"I'm in a category where there are so many talented people like Emma Watson and Lilly Collins," Lori said and then laughed, "The nomination is more than enough for me." 

"Well, if I could place a bet, it would be on you." The interviewer said. 

Lori laughed and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much." 

She continued down the line giving three or four more interviews, all of which asked the same questions - Who are you wearing? Who is your date? How does it feel to be nominated? 

Lori whipped out her phone as soon as she was away from all of the bright lights and loud noises at the end of the carpet that was only open to a couple of photographers and the celebrities that were invited to the award show. She started texting Charlotte, not looking while she was walking. She tripped over a wire and instinctively grabbed onto the person's arm in front of her while looking at her feet. She felt a hand reach out and grab her hip pulling her back onto her feet.

She looked up and pushed her hair back, hand still on the arm of the person. 

"I am so so sorr-" She started to apologise but got cut off. 

"Would you watch where you're walking?!" The rude man said, still grabbing onto her. 

"Excuse me?" Lori said, cocking her eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" 

"Listen, asshole-" Lori started. 

"Ashton." He corrected. 

"What?" 

"My name is Ashton, not asshole." He said with an arrogant smirk that Lori wanted to slap off his face. 

"Listen, asshole," Lori scoffed, "You-" 

"You might want to say that with a smile, love," Ashton told her. 

"Can you let me finish my damn sentence!" Lori said, agitated. 

"You do realise that there are photographers and people constantly watching us, don't you, love?" 

Lori plastered a fake smile on her face, "Are you going to keep holding onto me, asshole?" 

"What?" Ashton asked, looking down at his hand that was wrapped around her hip. 

"You can let go now," She informed him, laughing emptily for show. 

"And what if I don't want to?" He flirted. 

"That very same hand would be broken off and shoved so deep into your-" Lori said with a sickly sweet smile but Ashton quickly retracted his hand and coughed to stop her from talking. 

~~~

 

By the time the door opened signalling that the award show was finished, Lori was walking out of those grand mahogany doors with her mouth agape and a surprisingly heavy award in her hand. She still couldn't believe that she had won, all through the post interviews and the walk to her limo, she was shell-shocked. 

"Congratulations Lori!" Charlotte said, handing her a glass of champagne. 

"This isn't a dream..." Lori said to no one in particular, "If it is, please don't wake me up." 

"It's not a dream!" Charlotte said, laughing at how cute her friend was acting. 

"Holy shit I won!" Lori screamed, jumping around in the car, "I can't believe I won!" 

"I knew you would." Charlotte said, matching her excitement. 

"Holy shit, Charlotte!" 

"Are you ready to change?" Charlotte asked. 

"For what?" 

"The afterparty!" 

"That's not compulsory is it?" Lori asked, whining. 

"I'm sure Mrs. O' Donnell won't mind now that you have an award in your hand." 

"Let's go have our own party." Lori said, clutching the award in her hand so tightly that it dug into her skin, but she didn't mind. 

 

~~~

 

[Lori knocked](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228055308) the door cautiously, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before entering. 

"You!" Lori accused with a scowl while pointing a finger at him. 

"What is she doing here?" Ashton asked his manager, pointing a finger at her. 

"I'm right here, asshole!" Lori scoffed. 

"Lori!" Her mother cum manager said, chastising her.

"Take a seat, Miss O' Donnell." Ashton's manager said, pointing to the chair in front of him and next to Ashton. 

"What is this about?" Lori asked, walking to the seat and setting her handbag down beside her. She moved her chair as far away from Ashton as possible. 

"A few pictures have surfaced recently-" 

"We didn't do anything together," Ashton said immediately, "She's not my type anyway." 

"Like I would lower my standards that much," Lori retorted with a scoff. 

"As I was saying." Ashton's manager said loudly, to shut the two celebrities up, "A few pictures of both of you at the award show have surfaced recently and it has garnered a lot of attention."

"What pictures?" Lori asked, slightly scared to hear the answer herself. 

Mrs. O' Donnell pulled out a few pictures from her briefcase and laid them out on the table. There were pictures where if the context of the scenario wasn't known, it could be incredibly misleading. 

"We...We look-" Lori stammered. 

"Like a couple." Ashton finished, as if all the breath had been knocked out of him. 

Ashton's hands were on her hips and she was smiling up at him like he was the moon lighting up the whole night sky. There was another picture where Ashton was leaning down as if he was about to kiss her, when in reality all he was doing was teasing her. 

"This is exactly what we want to capitalise on," Ashton's manager said, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. 

"Excuse me?" Lori said, taken aback. 

"It will be beneficial to you both," Lori's manager said, "You just won an award and you need as much publicity as possible for your next movie." 

"And Ashton," His manager told him, "You're gaining quite the reputation as being a womanizer who doesn't respect women for anything but sex." 

"How is that helpful to me?!" Lori said, trying to get out of doing this.

"You would be the sweetheart who tamed the..." Mrs. O' Donnell said trying to find the right word. 

"Douchebag is the word you're looking for," Lori scoffed. 

A tension filled silence descended on the room. No one knew what to say. 

"I'm not doing this." Ashton declared. 

"For once I agree with something he says," Lori backed him up. 

"This is happening whether or not you like it." Mrs O' Donnell said with a finality. 

"But-" 

"No Lori!" She said, cutting her words off, "This will be good for you. For both of you."

"It's not like I have a choice in anything anyway," Lori muttered to herself, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Guess this is happening," Ashton said to no one in particular. 

"Great to see you guys on board!" Ashton's manager said cheerily.

"What do we have to do?" Ashton sighed. 

"These are the contracts," Ashton's manager said, taking out two separate thick documents and setting them in front of Ashton and Lori respectively.

"Shouldn't we have lawyers here?" Lori asked. 

"No." Both the managers immediately said.

"This only people who know about this fake relationship are in this room right now. No one else under any circumstance should know." Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"So what does this contract say?" Ashton asked, "I'm not going to read it and you guys know it." 

"It just details some rules, that's all." 

"What kind of rules?" Lori asked. 

"That you will make your first public appearance at the next award show and the privacy clause that I just told you about." 

"That's in 2 weeks!" Ashton exclaimed. 

"You will also tease your relationship in the coming interviews," Ashton's manger told them. 

"How am I supposed to get away with that? The boys know of all my..." He said, trying to find an appropriate term for it

"Sexual escapades." Lori finished. 

"Finishing each other's sentences already," Mrs O' Donnell said with a smirk, "This might just work."

"This thick contract can't just have two rules in them," Lori said suspiciously, ignoring her comment. 

"It also states that in a month or so, you two will move in together." 

"What?!" The two celebrities exclaimed, 

"Just how far do you plan to take this sham?!" Lori screamed. 

"When will we break up?" Ashton asked. 

"It depends." Ashton's manager told him honestly. 

"On what?!"

"How well you sell it." Mrs O Donnell said simply. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lori asked. 

"The more people buy into the story, the faster we can get it over with," Ashton told her, "Isn't that right?" 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Lori asked. 

"No you dumbass!" Ashton scoffed, "The more people love us as a couple, the more we can play it out." 

"What kind of shit sense is that?" 

"We can play the break up out!" Ashton spelled it out for her. 

"It worked for Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt and Taylor Swift and literally all of her relationships," Ashton's manager said, "The more you sell it, the faster you're out." 

"This is not how I imagined my love life turning out," Lori commented. 

"Did you imagine yourself as a crazy cat lady or a crazy dog lady?" Ashton said, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Did you imagine yourself with a disability to form a healthy relationship?" Lori retorted, "Cause it's really working for you." 

"Just sign the damn contract," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"Aww babe! How romantic!" Lori scoffed, taking the pen from in front of her and signing the contract.

"I'll email you guys the full rules by tonight." Ashton's manager said. "You officially start dating tomorrow." 

"One last day of freedom, better enjoy it while it lasts." Ashton mumbled. 

"More meaningless sex?" Lori said, rolling her eyes. 

"I get more in a day than you've gotten in years, love," Ashton said, "Maybe if you got some you wouldn't be so uptight." 

"Maybe if you kept it in your pants, you wouldn't be here." Lori retorted, getting up and walking out of the room. 

Ashton scoffed and followed suit. 

"This should be eventful." Ashton's manager told Mrs. O' Donnell. 

"You're telling me."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton knew the second they sat him down nearest to the camera that this question was coming. Somehow, he still didn't believe that he had to fake this whole relationship with some chick he met for a brief 2 minutes and already hated. 

"So Ashton," The interviewer said in a cheeky tone. 

Ashton had to stop himself from sighing and rolling his eyes, so instead he plastered a fake mischievious grin on his face. "Yes?" 

"There have been some pictures of you and a certain brunette actress getting quite cozy at an award show," The interviewer said, "Care to comment?" 

The picture was shown on the big screen both behind them as well as a smaller screen in front of them. The boys were shocked at how intimate the two looked. 

"We're really good friends." Ashton said with a smile, having practiced this line as least twenty six times today to make it sound convincing. 

"I don't know how your friendships usually go, but I never try to kiss my friends," The interviewer joked, and the audience as well as the boys laughed. 

Ashton faked a laugh and flashed his dimples, "Yeah, we're really, really close friends. Lori was saying something and I couldn't hear her so..." 

"So you leaned your lips down to hers?" 

"Yeah?" Ashton said with a laugh, before quickly changing the subject as if he had something to hide, "Next question!" 

After the interview, the boys got into the car to go to another interview. 

"Was that Lori O' Donnell that they were asking you about?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah." Ashton said, scrolling through the messages on his phone. 

"When did you guys get so close?" Calum asked. 

"Why bother asking," Luke scoffed, "It'll probably be some other actress or musician or model they'll be asking about next week." 

For some reason, this really ticked Ashton off, "Not my fault you don't have any game, Luke." 

"I'd rather be with one than with hundreds." 

"Lori and I are good friends." Ashton said.

"Since when?!" 

"A while." Ashton answered vaguely. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "This won't last." 

"Wanna bet?" Ashton said. 

"I would feel guilty swindling you out of your money, so no thanks," Luke said and put his headphones in. 

 

~~~

 

"Do you remember what you're supposed to say?" Lori's manager told her, more than asked while texting on her phone. 

"Yes I do." 

"Are you sure?" She asked again, "You know how you get-" 

"I remember it, Mrs. O' Donnell." Lori said firmly, trying to hide how annoyed she was at her manager treating her like a child. 

"Don't screw this up." Her manager said before picking up a call and walking away from her. 

"Lori, you're on in 60 seconds." The stage manager said, ushering her to the side stage where she had to enter. 

"Please welcome the Best Actress of 2017, [Lori O' Donnell](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=229309188)!" 

Lori walked out, waving at her fans and the audience and made her way to the chair where the interviewer was waiting for her. She hugged the interviewer and sat down. 

"Before I start, I just wanted to congratulate you for winning the Best Actress award!" The interviewer said, clapping while the audience cheered and hollered.

"Thank you! I still can't believe it." Lori told her, "I honestly feel like I'm going to wake up and all of this would have just been a dream."

"On top of your award, you're also completing 10 years in the industry!" The interviewer said, clapping and nodding in approval. 

"Yes, I will be," Lori said with a genuine grin on her face, "It will be ten years next week, actually." 

"So, how did you end up in the industry?" 

"Well, when I was 10 I auditioned for a part in the rom-com Love In Trouble and once that was finished, I got a role playing George Clooney's daughter in his film with Angelina Jolie. My career kind of just snowballed from there and now I'm here!" 

"With your second Best Actress Award!" The interviewer added. 

Lori laughed, not knowing what else to say. 

"The film that you won this award for..." The interviewer said, waiting for Lori to complete her sentence. 

"Survive." Lori said. 

"That was a very demanding role, physically, wasn't it?" 

"It did require a lot of stunt work, yes," Lori said. 

"And you did all of your own stunts?" The interviewer asked. 

"I was lucky enough to get to do my own stunts. Actually, it was a very funny story about how I got to do that. My director and stunt co-ordinator tried to get me to use a stunt double especially for the scene where I had to jump out of the helicopter with a broken parachute, but I didn't want to. I told them that I wanted to do my own stunts and they wouldn't let me, so I made a bet with them that if I could do one stunt successfully without a stunt double that I would be able to do the rest of my stunts by myself." 

"And it worked?" 

"I chose the easiest one," Lori said with a cheeky smile. The interviewer and the rest of the audience laughed. 

"From awards, to films, to stunts," The interviewer said. Lori already knew this was coming. She had been prepped from every possible angle that this question could pop up, "So, Lori." 

"Yes?" She asked in anticipation.

"I noticed that you didn't attend the afterparty after winning your award." 

"I celebrated with my friends," Lori said. 

"Any friend in particular?" The interviewer asked with a grin. Pictures of Ashton and her popped up on every screen. 

Lori faked a laugh and covered her face with her hand. 

"So, Lori, what's the story here?" 

"There's nothing to tell!" Lori said, trying to be coy, "We're really good friends." 

"Who occassionally kiss?" 

"There was no kissing!" Lori said, laughing. 

"His lips are very near yours." 

"I was trying to tell Ashton something but it was too loud," Lori said. 

"So he moved his lips closer to yours to hear better?" 

"He's a good listener." Lori said, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. 

"I'm sure he's a good kisser too," The interviewer said. 

"I wouldn't know." Lori said, coyly. 

 

~~~

 

Her hands were crossed accross her chest, leaning as far back into the chair as she could manage, tapping her fingers on her arm as if that would make time go by faster. 

"Stop that." Ashton said, clicking his tongue, annoyed. 

"Don't tell me what to do." She grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

"Are you always this fidgety?" 

"Are you always telling people what they can and can't do?" [Lori retorted](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=229356438), shooting him a side glance. 

"Both of you," Mrs. O' Donnell said firmly, "Stop it!" 

"She started it," Ashton grumbled, leaning back into his seat. 

"What a child," Lori muttered under her breath. 

"The reason for this meeting-" Ashton's manager started but got cut off. 

"You changed your mind and you don't want us to fake date anymore?" Ashton asked happily. 

"No." His manager shot down. 

"It's because people are starting to get suspicious," Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"No way!" Lori said sarcastically, "People are getting suspicious of our completely contractual, fake relationship? That is so weird!" 

"Lori." Mrs. O' Donnell warned. 

"Now what?" Ashton asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the obvious tension. 

"We take it slow." His manager answered. 

"How?" 

"Instead of debuting you two as a new couple on the red carpet, we're going to make you two bump into each other," His manager said. 

"How is that going to help?" Lori asked. 

"You two are going to be incredibly close and in the next two weeks, you will be seen everywhere together." 

"That's going to make us seem even more suspicious than we are now," Lori said. 

"She has a point." Ashton agreed. 

"Six dates, we need at least that much," Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"The next carpet after this one is a month away," Ashton's manager said, skimming through a calendar. 

"We can make that work," Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"So all we have to do on this red carpet is bump into each other?" Ashton asked, "Seems easy enough." 

"We need you to sell the fact that you two are really close and good friends." His manager said. 

"What happens if we fail?" Lori asked. 

"That's not an option." Said Mrs. O' Donnell. 

"No, no," Ashton said, backing Lori up, "Answer the question." 

"What exactly are the consequences here?" Lori said, talking to Ashton directly, "Think about it." 

"You're bound by a contract." His manager spoke up. 

"And if we don't carry it out, what's going to happen?" Lori asked, "It's not like you can take us to court and ask the judge to make us carry out the contractual obligations. If you do that, everyone will find out and that would make us look bad. But if we do go through with this, and everyone finds out anyway, that would also make us look bad." 

"She has a point." Ashton said. 

"Listen, sweetie," Mrs. O' Donnell said in a sickly sweet voice that made Lori want to flinch, "Court isn't the only option to make you fulfill your contractual obligations. So I suggest, you stop trying to get out of this. You already signed the contract and you're in this for the long haul." 

"Dude, your manager is scary," Ashton muttered under his breath. 

"I am." She said, "So don't test me." 

"After the red carpet, you," Ashton's manager said to him, "Will visit her set while she's filming and she'll visit your sound checks." 

"That's only this week?" Lori asked, already feeling overwhelmed.

"We'll cover next week closer to the date." Mrs. O' Donell said, gathering up her papers. 

"So just the red carpet and the visits?" Ashton asked, "Nothing else?" 

"As of now," Ashton's manager said, "No." 

"And remember," Mrs. O' Donnell said, "No one should know about this." 

 

~~~

 

"You know you still haven't told me what's going on between you and that guy from the picture," Charlotte said while doing Lori's hair.

"That's because there's nothing to tell," Lori said, eyes on her phone. 

"Didn't look like that from the picture," Charlotte commented. 

"I just bumped into him and he was telling me something but I couldn't hear him." Lori said, rehearsed. 

"I'm your best friend." Charlotte said. 

"And?" 

"I'm not an interviewer, Lori," The girl said, a little hurt. 

"Char," Lori said, looking up at her through the mirror, "If there was something to tell you know you're the first and only person I would tell." 

"Pinky?" She said, holding out her pinky. 

Lori was conflicted. She wanted so badly to tell Charlotte everything but she knew she couldn't. Omitting to tell her was one thing, but lying to her after a pinky promise, as childish as it sounded, was another. Charlotte was Lori's only friend. If she lied to her and Charlotte found out, she would truly have no one. 

"Lori!" Charlotte said, bringing her back out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry, I zoned out," Lori said. 

"Pinky." Charlotte reminded, cocking her head towards her hand. 

Lori smiled sadly, but linked her pinky with her friends' anyway, "Pinky." 

 

~~~

 

Lori was sat in the car, waiting for her cue to get out and start the whole show. It was a familiar scene - Red carpet, lots of interviewers lined up, fans cheering for any celebrity they see and papparazzi. 

"Ashton just arrived a few cars behind you," Her manager said. 

"Okay." Lori said, playing with the end of her dangling earring. 

"It's his job to bump into you so don't worry," Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"I'm not worried." Lori said.

"Just go an-" 

"I know what to do!" Lori said, giving her chauffeur a tap, signaling that he should open the door. 

Lori wished that she had opened the door herself just so she could slam it. She shook her head and got herself in the mindset of 'Lori, The Celebrity.' She walked the red carpet with a big smile on her face, occassionally stopping for the photographers to take pictures. She was just about done with the photo part of the red carpet when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Ashton with a smile that she had never seen before. 

"Took you long enough," Lori muttered under her breath, with a fake smile. 

"Oh sorry, did I keep the princess waiting?" Ashton asked sarcastically, laughing after he said that. 

"Was it that hard to find me?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling. 

"[You look like a giant disco ball](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=229367427)," Ashton commented, "It was harder not to spot you." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She brushed off his comment, dropping her hand. 

"Ashton! Lori! Look here!" The photographers shouted, disrupting their conversation. 

Ashton put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, smiling for the camera's. 

"Listen," He muttered under his breath, "I'm going to crash one of your interviews." 

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at him with surprise. 

"Smile, you idiot!" Ashton reminded, poking the side of her hip to get her attention. 

Lori smiled at the cameras. 

"Because it makes the whole friendship thing more real," Ashton answered. 

She was going to ask how that mattered but solved it in her head, "...The faster we sell it, the faster we get out." 

"Well, would you look at that," Ashton said, looking down at her in awe, "The disco ball has a brain." 

Lori fake laughed and hit him on the shoulder hard. "Call me a disco ball again and I'll rip you-" 

"Time for interviews!" Ashton cut her off and walked away. 

Lori sighed, annoyed with the same questions being asked again and again. 'Who are you wearing?', 'Who did you bring as your date?', 'What are your pre-carpet rituals?' She was sick and tired of the same questions, but she had to go on. 

"Look at you!" She heard as she approached the last interviewer. 

Lori plastered a fake smile and walked up to the platform, ready for the typical, sample questions. 

"The last time you walked a red carpet, you were nominated for an award," The interviewer started, "How does it feel to be a spectator at this award show?" 

"Honestly," Lori started, surprised at the question, "It's much, much less nerve-wracking than being nominated. I can actually drink the wine this time!" 

"Too nervous the last time?" 

"If I had my way at the last carpet, someone would probably have to carry me out of there," Lori joked. 

"Speaking of someone," The interviewer segued, "I notice that you do not have a date." 

"You notice correctly," Lori commented, trying not to roll her eyes. 

"Do you not have your eye on anyone?" 

"I have my eye on a lot of people," Lori played coy. 

"More specifically a certain, very handsome boyband member?" 

"Adam Levine is here?" Lori played, looking around with joy in her eyes. 

"I heard boyband member and the word handsome, so here I am," Ashton said, putting his hand around Lori's neck and pulling her closer to him, appearing to be playful. 

"Who gave you permission to crash my interview?" Lori said playfully, moving closer to him and hitting his stomach. 

"Do I have permission?" He asked the interviewer. 

"Of course!" She said to him gleefully. 

"See, Lori! Not everyone is as boring as you!" Ashton said, sticking his tongue out. 

"Hey!" Lori protested, pouting. 

"Fine, I'm sorry," He said, rolling his eyes, "You're super fun." 

"You two seem very close," The interviewer said, trying to get a story from them. 

"Do we?" 

"I don't see it," Ashton said, looking at Lori with a cheeky smile. 

"He's like a toe fungus," Lori said, teasing him, "You just can't get rid of him."

"Or like herpes!" Ashton added. 

"You would know a lot about STD's wouldn't you," Lori jabbed. 

"And you would know a lot about toe fungus?" He retorted. 

"So, Ashton, you're performing today," The interviewer said. 

"I am." He nodded and then looked at Lori, "You're excited right?" 

Lori didn't even know that he was performing, but she had to act, "I'll be the one right in front screaming my head off." 

"On second thought, we're not performing." 

"Hey! You said you wanted me to be right in front!" Lori lied. 

Ashton tried not to look taken aback, "I said I wanted you to record it from in front." 

"Well, my screams will be recorded too." 

"Then what's the point of recording it, dufus," Ashton said. 

"I can't help that I'm your biggest fan." Lori said with an exaggerated pout. 

"You're such a dork," Ashton said. 

"A glittery dork." She added. 

"You two are adorable," The interviewer commented like putty in their hands. 

"I'm cuter though," Ashton said, moving his hand from Lori's neck to her waist. 

"Have fun tonight, guys!" The interviewer concluded. 

"Thank you." They greeted in unison and walked off the carpet into the big hall. 

"That was too easy," Ashton scoffed. 

"You didn't tell me you were performing tonight," Lori said to him. 

"You never asked." 

"That's the stupidest excuse," Lori scoffed. 

"Why would you care, anyway?" Ashton asked. 

"Don't you think it's something a  _friend_  should know?" 

"It's not like I know anything about what you do," Ashton said. 

"You never asked." 

"That's a stupid excuse," He echoed. 

"See!" Lori told him, "We should know about each other."

"Fine." Ashton said, not knowing what else to say. 

"Fine." 

"Where do we start?" Ashton asked.

"A good place would be your band members." Lori said. 

"What do they have to do with this?" 

"You're in a band. I will soon be dating you, who is in a band. I am currently your friend and you are in a band." Lori said, hoping he would catch on. 

"You're saying that I'm in a band a lot," Ashton pointed out, oblivious. 

"Oh my god, you're an actual idiot," She muttered under her breath before sighing. 

"You're not as quiet as you think you are," Ashton said, "You know that right?" 

"Just introduce me to the rest of the band," She said, rolling her eyes. 

"Why? Got your eye on any one in particular?" Ashton teased, wagging his eyebrows. 

"The faster I can get away from you, the faster I can go to them," Lori said with a smile. 

Ashton rolled his eyes but led the way to the table where the rest of the band were sat, laughing about something Calum said. 

"Hey, where did you go?" Calum asked when Ashton approached them. 

"Guys, this is Lori." Ashton said unenthusiastically, "Lori, this is the guys." 

"Hi!" Lori introduced politely, "I'm Lori O' Donnell. Nice to finally meet you! Ashton has told me so much about you guys." 

Calum was the first to get up. He stuck his hand out like a gentleman and smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you," He said, "I'm Calum!" 

Lori took his hand and shook it before being ushered to the table to meet the rest of the band. 

"Hi! I'm Michael." Michael said. 

Lori looked at Luke expecting him to introduce himself as well, but he didn't. 

"Luke," Michael whispered under his breath. 

"What's the point?" Luke scoffed, "It's only going to be someone else tomorrow." 

"Hey!" Ashton said, "Don't be an asshole." 

"The day you stop bringing a different girl over every hour, I'll consider it." Luke bit back. 

"It was nice to meet all of you," Lori said, wanting nothing more than to get out of this awkward situation, "Good luck for your performance!" 

"Dude, that wasn't cool," Calum said once Lori left. 

"Yeah Luke, you were kind of an asshole," Michael agreed. 

"I may be a womaniser, Luke, but at least I know how to be polite." Ashton said. 

"You literally fuck a different girl every single fucking day," Luke said, rolling his eyes, "You don't know how to be polite." 

"You have something against me, that's fine," Ashton said, "But it's not Lori's fault. Don't take it out on her." 

"If she's still here next week, I'll apologise." Luke said, "But that's highly unlikely." 

"Cut it out, you two!" Michael spat. 

"Come on, we have a performance to get ready for." Calum said, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

~~~

 

"Come on," Ashton said after the award show was over, hand on Lori's waist. 

"What?" She said, taken aback, "What are you doing?" 

"We need to go through the back," Ashton said, pulling her with him. 

"What? Why?" 

"We're selling it." He said simply. 

"Don't you think you should've given me a heads up before doing anything!" She protested but followed him through the back anyway. 

"If we're pretending to be sneaking around, we should actually be doing some sneaking." Ashton put it simply. 

"We're here." Lori said, eyes adjusting to the dark in the alleyway, "Now what?" 

"We talk." 

"What?" Lori scoffed. "You brought me out here to talk?"

"I brought you out here because when pictures come out tomorrow, it will look more convincing if we're caught alone in this place rather than an afterparty," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe you're not an idiot after all," Lori mumbled. 

"You are, though," Ashton said, cocking his head to one side. 

"While we're on the subject of being nice," Lori said, "Your performance was not totally unbearable." 

"Was that your version of a compliment?" 

"Fine, fine," Lori said, putting her hands up in surrender, "It was actually pretty good." 

Ashton smirked, "I'm pretty good aren't I?" 

"And you ruined it..." Lori said, trailing off.

"Since we're complimenting each other..." Ashton said. 

"Should I record this rare moment?" Lori teased, getting her phone out. 

"Do you want to hear it or not?" 

"Oh, I'm  _all_  ears." 

"Your movie didn't make me want to gouge my eyes out," Ashton said. 

"So you survived it?" Lori said, making a pun. 

"Girls' got jokes now," Ashton teased. 

Lori laughed and unconsciously ran her hands up and down her arms, not realising that goosebumps were appearing because of the cold. 

"You cold?" Ashton asked. 

"No, I'm fine," She said, shivering suddenly. 

"So you're shivering because you're warm?" Ashton said sarcastically, taking his coat off. 

"What are you doing?" Lori asked, taken aback by his sudden gentlemanly act. 

 

"It's for the pictures," Ashton lied. 

"The photographers are here?" 

"Yeah." 

"Time to sell it," She said, pulling the coat closer to her and leaning back against the wall. 

Ashton leaned forward, putting one hand at the side of her and leaning against the wall. 

"What are you doing now?" She asked, a sudden nervous feeling washing over her. 

"Selling it." He said, leaning forward. 

"Umm..." Lori said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not going to kiss you, idiot," Ashton said. 

"Oh thank god!" Lori said, sighing in relief. 

"That doesn't hurt my pride at all," Ashton mumbled under his breath. 

"Why were you leaning forward?" 

"I had to make it look like I was." Ashton said. 

"How do you even know these things?" Lori asked. 

Ashton's face contorted. His eyes went blank but his steely voice said it all, "That's a story for another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT ON ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER
> 
> so im at the contract bit, and i think i went in too much depth about the whole legality thing. I think it's fairly obvious at this point that im a law student. yeahhh im gonna rewrite this and do more research ahaha
> 
> Damn making outfits for red carpets ain't easy. hahaha i know i dont have to do it but i genuinely enjoy it. it really helps set the mood for you. also like niall's new song Too much to ask is playing and i want to write a scene that matches that but i cant cause all of this is new and ahh i cant wait till they start to live together i have so much planned. moving on
> 
> Ayyyy Alone by Halsey is playing while Im writing the whole Ashton/Luke scene. It's so tenseeee. Idk if im moving too fast but that's just cause I can't wait till I dive into the fake dating thing im so pumped
> 
> HEARTS DONT BREAK AROUND HERE BY ED SHEERAN IS PLAYING AND IM WRITING THE FINAL SCENE OH MY GOD I THINK IM GONNA DIE ITS SO FITTING.
> 
> INSIGHT OVER 
> 
> Ayyyy! What's up guys? Hope you enjoyed that! I love fake dsting tropes man im always a slut for them! 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it! Took me 3 or 4 days but was super worth it! Can't wait for the actual action hehehehehe. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about how i hate DC LEgends of tomorrow btu i have to keep watching it because of the arrowverse crossover thing i really hope arrow's premiere isn't as disappointing as the Flash's or DC Legends or Supergirl. 
> 
> If you liked this story you can check out the rest of my fics!! 
> 
> I have a Gang!Luke fic which I just updated last week and am going to update again next week-ish   
> I have a finished Ashton fluff/summer romance story that you can check out   
> I also have a neighbour/best friend/hate-love trope story that you can also check out! 
> 
> Next update: Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're going to meet him in the park and go on a date," Mrs. O' Donnell explained while [Lori was eating](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230262523) her lunch, listening to her schedule for the rest of the day, "And then go for coffee or something and then a long walk." 

"And of course the papparazzi would be there, right?" Lori said, trying not to roll her eyes at this whole production that was her new 'relationship.' 

"On the date itself they'll be far away to make it look real, but when you're walking then they will swarm you." 

"And we have to pretend to be surprised?" Lori sighed. 

"Angry, more like," Mrs. O' Donnell said, not looking up from her phone. 

"What's the date?" Lori asked. 

"Picnic in the park." 

 _That actually sound quite nice_ , Lori thought. 

"Be ready in an hour." Mrs. O' Donnell said and left the room to make a phone call. 

 

~~~

 

"You want me to do what?" Ashton asked, incredulously, looking at his manager like he had lost his mind. 

"Pack a picnic for your date with Ms. O' Donnell," His manager told him, not understanding what Ashton's problem with that was. 

"The old lady?" Ashton asked. 

"What?"

"You want me to go on a date with that old lady manager person?" Ashton said. 

"No..." Ashton's manager said, physically stopping himself from facepalming, "For your date with Lori O' Donnell." 

"Her last name is O' Donnell?" Ashton asked, taken aback. 

"Did you not know that?" Ashton's manager asked, cocking his head to one side. 

"No, I did not." 

His manager simply sighed at the younger boy. 

"Why am  _I_  packing a lunch?!" Ashton whined after letting the information sink in. 

"Because it's  _your_  date." His manager said simply.

"A date that I am contractually bound to go to." 

"Exactly! See, you do understand," His manager said and walked out. 

Ashton swore under his breath and reluctantly got off the couch. 

 

~~~

 

"Where is he?" Lori asked her manager, still sitting in the car. 

"Running late." Her manager answered curtly, responding to messages on her phone. 

[Lori sighed](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_415/set?id=230168973), more familiar with the top of the head of her mother cum manager than her actual face. 

"Why is he running late?" 

"Apparently there was a problem with the packing of the picnic basket." Her manager said. 

"He can't even do the most basic of tasks..." Lori mumbled under her breath. She took her phone out of her bag and scrolled through social media while waiting for Ashton. 

"He's here." Her manager said after about 10 minutes. 

"And only 25 minutes late." Lori quipped, locking her phone, hand on the door ready to exit the car when her manager stopped her. 

"You need to sell this." She said curtly. 

"Don't worry  _Mrs. O' Donnell_ ," Lori said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm bound by a contract, remember?" 

She walked according to the directions that she was given -

> 'Walk straight until you pass the lake and on the right hand side of the bank, there should be a giant tree. Ashton will be waiting there with the picnic all set up. '

Sure enough, she saw Ashton by the tree; however, there was nothing set up. She saw him struggle to lay the picnic blanket flat on the ground.

"You're late, asshole," She greeted, walking up to him with a fake smile. 

"Shut up and help me." Ashton grumbled. 

"How romantic," She said, rolling her eyes, "Just what every girl wants to hear on a first date." 

"Think about how cute it'll look for the papers tomorrow morning," Ashton said before spitting out, " _Darling._ "

"Your excuses are about as bad as your basic living skills," Lori quipped but helped him lay the picnic blanket out. She sat on it with her legs crossed seeing as how she was wearing a dress and didn't want the news to be about her wardrobe malfunction instead of how cute of a couple the two made. 

"You brought something?" Ashton asked. 

"I heard you were cooking and didn't want to get food poisoning," Lori said, reaching into a plastic bag and taking out the food she had packed, "It's a pesto pasta salad." 

"I love pesto pasta..." Ashton said, trailing off.

"I heard." Lori told him, "That's why I made it."

"Thanks." Ashton said, turning his attention away from her and to his picnic basket. 

"What did you bring?" Lori asked, trying to steer the conversation away from their awkward niceties. 

"Ham and cheese sandwiches, pita bread, hummus, club sandwich, roasted potatoes and wine." Ashton said, taking them out one by one. 

Lori tried to fight back a smile, but failed. 

"What?" Ashton asked, a small amused smile appearing on his face from seeing her reaction. 

"How long did it take you to make all of those?" 

"Couple of hours," Ashton said with a shrug. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing," Lori said, brushing it off, "Thank you for the food." 

"Hey! I had to cut, assemble and pack all of this myself!" 

"I said thank you!" Lori said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I see you judging me..." Ashton joked, taking out the wine glasses and pouring both of them a glass. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Lori sighed. 

"Look Ashton," She started. 

"What is it?" Ashton said. 

"We don't know how long this thing will last right?" She said, "Like it could be a couple of weeks, months or even a year or, oh my god, if people really buy into it then a  couple of years and -" 

"The point, Lori?" Ashton said, cutting her ramble off. 

"Right, sorry," She said quickly, "My point is that this whole thing...with us...this might last a while and it's not going to be of any help to us if we're assholes to each other." 

"You're right." Ashton said with a nod. 

"We should be friends, at least," She proposed with a smile. 

"We should," Ashton said with a nod, "We will be living with each other in a bit anyway." 

"I forgot about that," Lori winced. 

"I'm a great roommate." Ashton said with a smirk. 

"I can imagine..." She said, looking at his assortment of sandwiches. 

"You'll do the cooking, of course," He said with a laugh. 

"You could cut and assemble," She joked. 

"As long as I don't do the washing, I'm good!" 

"That's not fair!" 

"Why not?" Ashton said, smiling, "I'm chopping  _and_  assembling!" 

"I'm cooking!" 

"And washing." Ashton told her. 

"Ashton..." Lori said. 

"Hey! You said my name!" He exclaimed with a grin. 

"Ashton, we don't even have a house yet," Lori said, laughing at the realisation. 

"Oh..." He said and they sat in silence for ten seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Lori." Ashton called out, making her look up. 

"Yeah, Ashton?" She said. 

"Since we're friends now and you know, we're obviously going to be spending a lot of time together," Ashton started to ramble, "I was wondering if I could ask you something. But obviously, you do not have any obligation to answer this. I was just curi-" 

"Just ask me, Ashton," Lori said, smiling at him so that he wouldn't get more nervous than he already was. She reached out for her wine glass, suspecting that she would need it.

"So I recently realised out that your last name was O' Donnell," Ashton started. 

"I feel like I should be insulted that you didn't know that before," Lori commented. 

Ashton ignored her quip and continued, "And you call your manager Mrs. O' Donnell..." 

"Is there an actual question here?" Lori asked despite already knowing what Ashton wanted. 

"Why does it seem like you and your.. I'm assuming she's your mother," Ashton said, treading lightly, "Do you not get along?" 

"It's... complicated." Lori said, chugging the remains of the wine in her glass. 

"How about I give you a refill on that wine and you tell me," Ashton proposed. 

"We will be spending a lot of time together," Lori thought out loud. 

"That we will." Ashton said, reaching for the wine bottle. 

"You might as well know how screwed up and dysfunctional my family life is." Lori scoffed. 

Ashton tried not to show how taken aback he was by the change in Lori's attitude.

Lori took a swig from her now almost full glass and sighed. 

"How much do you know about me exactly?" Lori asked.

"Lets just say other than your full name," Ashton said, "Nothing." 

"You're a great boyfriend." Lori quipped. 

"So I've been told," Ashton muttered under his breath. 

"My mother wasn't always my manager," Lori started, making Ashton sit up straighter to listen to her, "When I started out in the business at 10 years old, my father was my manager. He thought that it would make things easier always having my parents around me. But, before he started, he sat all of us down and laid down some ground rules. They were to separate family life from business life and it worked! My mother was there when I needed someone to lean on and when it was all getting too much and my dad was my manager. It was perfect. But when I was 15, my dad died. My mother thought that she should take over his role since he always wanted me to have family around me. The rules were almost the same except for one additional one - We shouldn't talk about business at home." 

"You don't need to-" Ashton said gently, noticing how Lori was getting choked up. 

"No it's not that," Lori said, fake laughing it off, "It's just that I've never told anyone this." 

"I just have one of those baby faces that makes people trust me quickly," Ashton joked, getting her to laugh. A wave of pride washed over him when he saw that he accomplished his goal.

"Right so," Lori said clearing her throat and taking a sip of her wine and continuing the story, "All was well for a while but then the rules kept getting broken one by one by one until they just didn't exist anymore. Now she's my manager and... and nothing more." 

"Did you try talking to her?" Ashton asked, putting a comforting hand on her thigh, unconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb. 

Lori tried her best not to notice the way his touch sent electricity through her veins. She tried not to notice how warm and calloused his hands were over her soft and supple skin. 

"Lori?" Ashton said, tearing her away from her thoughts that were going down a dirty path. 

"Yeah." She said, her head snapping up to meet his questioning glance. 

"Did you try to talk to your mother?" He repeated, silently wishing that he had the power to read her mind. 

"A couple of times but it didn't really change anything," Lori said, brushing off the issue. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Lori being the first one to break the silence. 

"So, that's my family," She said, "What about yours?" 

"Mine?" Ashton said, letting out a little laugh. 

"Yes. Yours!" Lori said, putting her glass down and relaxing a little, "Tell me about your family." 

"Well, I'm the oldest," Ashton started off, smiling at the thought of his family back home, "I have two younger siblings - a younger sister and a younger brother. We're a pretty close knit family." 

"That's so sweet," Lori said with a smile. 

"We're not a perfect family," Ashton said with a laugh, "I can assure you that much." 

"How so?"

"My mom raised us as a single mom." Ashton said, "She's the strongest person I know, honestly. My dad left when I was little, like one day he just got up and walked out the door and didn't come back - No explanation, no note, no goodbye; nothing. So my mom raised us and she worked tirelessly to provide a life for us." 

Lori opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it back, afraid to offend him. 

"What is it?" Ashton asked, scrutinising her expression. 

"Nothing," She said, shaking her head with a smile. 

"No tell me," He said gently. 

"It's a very personal question and I just don't think it's right-" Lori started to say but Ashton cut her off with a gentle smile. 

"If this whole fake relationship thing is going to work, we need to be honest with each other." Ashton told her, "Tell me."

She could feel her heart beating a little faster, but convinced herself it was because of the wine and not the fact that Ashton's doe eyes were shining with sincerity she had never seen in him before. She thought to herself that maybe she was wrong about him being an asshole. Maybe his whole asshole attitude was simply a farce and a facade and nothing more than that. There must be more to him than all of this and she knew it. 

"I was just wondering if you ever looked for him or wanted to look for him and ask your dad why he left," Lori said, giving in. 

"No." Ashton said, his once shining eyes becoming steely. 

"Don't you want to know?" Lori asked, curious. 

"I did when I was younger but I've come to realise after years and years of overthinking and blaming myself that if he really cared, he would've stayed and tried to make it work - but he didn't. He was too much of a coward to stick it out." 

They settled back into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, but it wasn't a completely comfortable silence either. 

"20 questions?" Ashton suggested. 

"What?" Lori asked with a little laugh at how random his suggestion was. 

"It'll be a great way to get to know my new fake girlfriend," Ashton joked.

"Fine," Lori said with a little laugh, "Ask away." 

"Favourite co-star?" Ashton asked. 

Lori blushed, looking at her hands rather than at Ashton. 

"Oh this is juicy," Ashton teased, prompting her to cover her face with her hands, "Well? Who is it?" 

"This is so embarrassing," Lori mumbled, "I have this huge crush on Dylan O' Brien and we're filming a movie together right now."

"So basically this is less of work and more of staring at your crush for hours at end?" Ashton said with a forced smile. 

"I do love my life," Lori said with a grin. 

"As a fake boyfriend should I be worried?" Ashton joked, refusing to acknowledge the little fire that burned deep, deep down in his stomach. 

"Oh completely." Lori joked back. 

"Your turn." He said. 

"Favourite colour." 

"Blue." Ashton said immediately. 

"No way!" Lori said, letting a little giggle escape her lips. 

"What?" Ashton asked, a huge smile gracing his lips at hearing her cute giggle. 

"That's my favourite colour too!" 

"Well, well, well, fake girlfriend," Ashton said, "We have something in common." 

"Your turn." Lori said, shaking her head at him. 

"Favourite memory?" He asked, taking a bite from the pesto pasta salad that Lori made. 

"I was 13 and I had a really, really bad week. I messed up lines and set the shoot back a couple of days. I remember just crying uncontrollably and my mom just telling me that everything would be okay and that it wasn't my fault. The next morning at 7am, I got in the car and my dad was driving and he drove right past the studio. I asked him what was going on and he said that he cleared my schedule for the whole day and we were just going to have a normal family day." Lori said, smiling back at the memory, "We went to the beach that day and to this day, it's still my favourite memory in the whole world." 

"Even better than meeting Dylan O' Brien?" Ashton teased. 

"Even better than winning Best Actress," Lori said with a smirk. 

"Well played, O' Donnell." 

"My turn!" She exclaimed, excitedly. 

"Should I be scared?" 

"Terrified." Lori teased with an evil grin on her face. 

"Bring it!" 

"Best sex." She asked. 

"Lori O' Donnell!" Ashton exclaimed theatrically, "I am flabbergasted." 

"Shut up and answer the question," She laughed. 

"Oh, that's a hard one," Ashton said, thinking. 

"That's what she said." 

"Jesus Christ I have created a monster," Ashton joked. 

"Tick tock, Irwin." 

"It would have to be..." Ashton said, taking a breath, "Selena Gomez." 

"No frickin' way!" 

"She's into some kinky stuff, I can tell you that," Ashton said as if recalling everything. 

"You slept with  _the_ Selena Gomez?" 

"More like she slept with  _The Ashton Irwin_ ," Ashton said smugly. 

"Oh that poor girl," Lori joked in a sympathetic voice. 

"My turn." Ashton said, steering the conversation away from his sex life, "Best sex." 

"That's against the rule!" Lori pointed out, "No asking the same question." 

"Fine, fine," Ashton said, putting his hands up in surrender, "Best kiss?" 

"Up till now it's been Ansel Elgort," Lori said, "But I'm sure it'll change when I get to kiss Dylan." 

"There's a kiss scene in the movie?" Ashton asked, the fire in his belly growing. 

"Of course there is!" Lori said, "It's a rom-com, Ashton. What do you expect?" 

"PG stuff!" 

"Kissing is PG!" Lori said, "Plus, there is nothing PG about the sex scene we're going to do." 

"There's a sex scene..." Ashton repeated, trailing off. 

"Is my fake boyfriend getting fake jealous?" Lori teased. 

"He is." Ashton said, laughing it off. 

"My turn." Lori said, thinking of a question. 

"Shoot away." 

"What did you mean when you said you had experience with the whole fake dating thing?" 

"Ahh." Ashton sighed, "A story for another day?" 

"That's what you said at the red carpet too." Lori pointed out. 

"Why rush all the stories in one day?" Ashton made an excuse, "We have a lot of time." 

"Another question then." Lori said with a smile, taking a sip of her wine while thinking of another question. 

A loud blare made the two jump up with surprise. 

"One second." Ashton said, taking his phone out and answering it. "Hello?" 

Lori looked at him as he finished his conversation. 

"Who was that?" She asked. 

"Remember how we agreed that you would do the dishes?" Ashton said with a smile. 

"We did not agree on that," She said, 'But I do remember the conversation." 

"Clean up time." Ashton announced. 

"This was a nice fake first date." Lori commented, helping Ashton pack up the picnic. 

"It's not over yet." Ashton said. 

"It's not?" 

"The walk home, remember?" Ashton reminded her. 

"Oh." Lori said. 

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked, folding the picnic blanket. 

"I forgot about that," Lori said. 

"It's just walking." Ashton said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as to what her problem was. 

"I had  _a lot_ of wine." Lori told him. 

"Ahh." He said, finally understanding. 

"What are we going to do?" Lori asked, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

Ashton didn't realise what he was doing until he saw his hand on her chin, pulling her lip out. She looked at him with surprise at his sudden actions. 

"I'll just have to hold on to you then," He said with a smile. 

"To make it seem more real," She said with a nervous laugh, "Smart, Irwin."

Ashton stood up first, picnic basket in one hand and holding out a hand for Lori to take. She smiled up at him and took his hand, using him to pull herself up. She smoothened out her dress and hung her purse on her shoulder. 

"Lead the way, Irwin." She smiled at him. 

"You have no idea how to get back, do you?" He asked, a smile on his lips. 

"Not a clue." She admitted with full confidence. 

"What would you do without me?" 

"Probably not be here right now," She quipped playfully. 

"Shut up and walk." Ashton said, rolling his eyes playfully, a hand on the small of her back, guiding her. 

"I'm walking straight, right?" She asked. 

"As straight as you can," He said, putting a little more pressure on her back. 

Lori sighed. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I am not looking forward to the paparazzi," She admitted.

"That's the easy part," Ashton said. 

"How so?" Lori asked, "They're going to be swarming us in a couple of minutes, shoving cameras in our faces demanding to know every single detail about us." 

Ashton laughed emptily and shook his head. "The walk back and the whole papz thing is the easy bit. Keeping this up, that's going to be hard." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Think about it, Lori," Ashton said, "This could go one of two ways. We're going to wake up tomorrow with our faces plastered everywhere from the newspapers to the magazines to social media - That we have control over. But what people say about us? What they think about this whole thing...We have no control over that." 

"How is that going one of two ways?" She asked. 

"They could either love us and we play this whole relationship out until they get sick of us; or they could hate us and we would have to date for a while and play the whole break up out until they get sick of that." 

"That happens?" 

"Justin and Selena." Ashton pointed out, "Most of his fans didn't like them together so they had to break up and they're still playing the break up out." 

"That doesn't make me nervous at all," Lori mumbled. 

"If they do love us though," Ashton spoke up again, "It's going to be even harder." 

"I'm scared to ask why." Lori said, sighing. 

"We're going to be together a lot." Ashton said, "From me coming to visit you at set, to you coming to my concerts and soundchecks and red carpets and-" 

"I get it." Lori cut him off, the gravity of their situation suddenly settling on her chest. 

"So," Ashton said, "Before the paparazzi swarms us, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead." She said in a small voice. 

"What do you want?" 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"Do you want people to love us or hate us?" He said, looking down at her to gauge her reaction. 

"Love us." She said without hesitation, speech slightly but not that noticeably slurred. 

Ashton tried to stop his smile, but failed. "Why?" 

"I'd rather be on good terms with you than pretend to hate you," She said truthfully.

"So you don't hate me?" 

"I don't  _hate_ you," She said. 

"But?" 

"But you're not that much of an asshole as I thought you were at first." 

"Ditto." He said with a laugh. 

Just as Lori was going to say something, the couple was suddenly engulfed in a circle of shouts, screams and lights. 

_"Lori! Ashton! What are you?"_   
_"Are you two dating?"_   
_"Look here! Lori! Ashton!"_

Ashton slid his hand from the small of Lori's back to her hand and intertwined their fingers together, keeping his head down and leading them through the crowd. They had one block to go before they were back at her place. 

"Excuse me," Lori said, following Ashton's actions and keeping her head down. 

The flashes of light almost blinded them, but they powered through, hand in hand, neither saying a word. They tried to keep a straight face, just like they were told. 'You need to look annoyed that the date was 'ruined' but while keeping a straight face. No emotions.' Lori didn't understand that direction at all, but tried to roll with it. She looked up slightly and saw the gate of her house at the end of the street. She squeezed Ashton's hand slightly which caused him to look back. 

"You okay?" He asked, eyebrow cocking. 

"My house at the end." She said, motioning to the end of the street. "Want to come in?" 

Ashton tried not to look taken aback, "Like inside?" 

Lori smirked and cocked her head to one side to show him that the paparazzi was catching up to them. 

Ashton smiled at caught on to what Lori was trying to say. 

They made it to her house and she opened the gate with her key, letting Ashton inside, lacing their fingers together as she led him inside the house, closing the door behind them. 

"So," Ashton said, letting out a breath, "We survived." 

"That we did, Irwin." Lori said, already tired. 

"Smart move, letting me come in," He told her. 

"I have my moments." 

"That you do, O' Donnell." Ashton echoed. 

"Hey Ashton," Lori said, building up to a question.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her expectantly. 

"Which would you pick?" 

"For what?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"Would you rather people love us or hate us?" She asked him. 

Ashton shot her a small smile, "You can't ask the same question twice in 20 questions. It's against the rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING
> 
> OKAY FIRST OF ALL IM PISSED THE FUCK OFF! I was switching in between watching stranger things and writing and like i was closing a tab and i pressed this one instead and i was already so fucking far into the writing and now i have to rewrite everything! I AM SO MAD 
> 
> okay ive calmed down ^.^ LEGGOOOOOO
> 
> GUYS IM FUCKING FREEZING! ITS 5 DEGREES AND I AM NOT USED TO THE COLD! HONESTLY MAN IVE HAD LIKE 17 CUPS OF GREEN TEA AND IM ON MY 5TH SACHET NOW OH MY LORD I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY WARM WEATHER
> 
> GUYS TWO GHOSTS IS PLAYING AND OH MY LORD THE FEELS THE ACTUAL FEELS LIKE I AM PREPARED TO WRITE SOMETHING HEARTWRENCHING (like the chapter i just wrote for Lumiere my other story) but i cannot bc this is just starting but i got this 
> 
> AYYYYY NEW RULES IS PLAYING! what a bop! okay okay so i just wrote the fluff part (is it fluff idek but i think it is) and now they're kinda friends and im writing the opening up part tomorrow bc its 2.20am here and IM T I R E D also new rules just finished ahaha
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING! I HAVE TWO MORE EPISODES OF STRANGER THINGS TILL IM FINISHED AND IM NOT READY
> 
> I JUST FINISHED STRANGER THINGS AND I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINS RN! 
> 
> TIME TO WRITE 
> 
> OMG GUYS FALL BY ED SHEERAN IS PLAYING AND MY FEEEEEEEELS I CANNOT RN! THE ROMANCE NEEDS TO START QUICK
> 
> Fun fact: Dylan O Brien is my actual celebrity crush just putting that out there (@Dylan HMU)
> 
> RUIN THE FRIENDSHIP BY DEMI LOVATO IS PLAYING AND I AM LIVING FOR THIS BOP! DAMN HOW FRICKIN ON POINT IS THIS SONG OH MY LORDDD I CANT WAIT TILL THEY LIVE TOGETHER THATS WHEN THE REAL STORY STARTS 
> 
> ahhhhhhhh! I was planning on finishing this tonight but I thought of something else and now i have to wait till tomorrow cause i need to plan it out. (also its 3am and im so tired)
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING! My tea is steeping and I have a bottle of water next to me! Let's do this 
> 
> Ayyyyy Save Myself by Ed Sheeran is playing and it kinda fits the scene im going to write
> 
> OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER (almost. not really. well it depends on how you view it really) 
> 
> Welllll that's the end of the chapter. what do you think? do you love it? do you hate it??? LEMME KNOWWWW 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it and I loveddddd writing this chapter. Ashton is kinda teetering between being an asshole and being a nice guy and he has his reasons for that and i can't wait till you find out hehheheheeh
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tell me anything at all! Like right now im thinking about my tesco delivery tomorrow and what im going to cook for lunch since you know im doing that on my own now... yeah im a big girllll 
> 
> Speaking of girls! There are girls in my other fanfics like 
> 
> Lumiere - which I just updated a couple of days ago and its a gang/ badboy AU with Luke and lots and lots of violence and uhhh shocking stuff 
> 
> Our Only Symphony - which is a completed fanfic about a summer fling romance with Ashton 
> 
> One Line A Day - which is a best friend/neighbour/love-hate relationship with Luke!
> 
> So yeahhh check em out! 
> 
> Next update: Monday


	4. Chapter 4

[Lori was sat](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_419/set?id=231632147) in her dressing room, practicing her lines for shooting the next scene having just gotten her hair and make-up done. Her phone rang and she picked it up, without her eyes leaving her paper. 

"Hello?" She answered, skimming her script. 

"Well?" The voice on the other end went. 

"Well what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"Well what do you think?" 

"About what?" She asked, putting the script down on the dressing table. Looking at her screen only to find an unknown number, "Wait, who is this?" 

"It's Ashton." He said quickly. 

"How did you even get this number?" She asked. 

"I asked my manager who asked yours," Ashton said, quickly brushing it off, "Anyway, what do you think?" 

"About what?" 

"The news!" Ashton said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What about the news?" She asked, confused. 

Ashton sighed, "About how people are reacting to us dating!" 

"Oh I haven't had the chance to look at the news yet," Lori explained, "I've been on set all day."

"It's supportive," Ashton told her, "There are already fan accounts of us and everything." 

Lori found herself biting her lip, "What do you think?" 

"I asked you first." 

"I'm glad I don't have to hate you," She told him, looking in the mirror in front of her. 

"And I'm glad I don't have to hate you." 

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," Lori said, finding a small smile appearing on her face. 

"Looks that way," Ashton said. 

"I'll see you around, Irwin." 

"This is going to be interesting." He said before hanging up the phone. 

"Yes it will," Lori said to the dial tone of her phone. 

"Lori, you're wanted on set!" An intern said, knocking on her door. 

 

~~~

**_One Month Later_ **

"Lori?" Mrs. O' Donnell called out, walking into her dressing room just as they were wrapping up the shoot for the day. 

"Yes, Mrs. O' Donnell?" [Lori answered](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231759045) politely. 

"Can we have a minute alone, please?" Mrs. O' Donnell said with a forced smile on her face, forcing herself to look up from her phone and around the room. The interns and the stylists scurried out of the room. The older woman closed and locked the door behind her as she walked to the younger girl. 

"What's up?" Lori asked, nervous for some reason, "Is everything okay?" 

"Here." Mrs. O' Donnell said, handing her a piece of paper before continuing her typing on her phone. 

"What is this?" Lori asked, taking the paper out of her hand and skim reading it.

"It's sample questions that you're going to get asked in your first interview with Ashton." 

"And you want me to study these?" Lori asked. 

"With Ashton." Mrs. O' Donnell said. 

"You're going to have to give me a little more information rather than two word answers," Lori said as politely as she could, trying not to show how annoyed she was. She couldn't forget that the woman in front of her, even if she hasn't acted like it in a while, was her mother; not her manager who she didn't have any other connection to. 

"You're going to Ashton's house first thing tomorrow morning and the both of you are going to come up with plausible answers to the questions on that piece of paper." Mrs. O' Donnell said, looking Lori straight in the eye to show she was not happy with what Lori said, "Get your story straight before the interview the next day." 

"Yes ma'am." Lori said, disappointment filling her. 

 

~~~

 

"You better be up Ashton, I told-" His manager said, swinging the door of his room open. 

"What the hell!" Ashton screamed, pulling the blanket up to cover himself and the naked girl in his room, "Don't you knock anymore?" 

His manager shook his head and gave Ashton a disappointed look before walking out, leaving the door open. 

"Where were we?" Ashton said to the girl whose name he had already forgotten. 

Just as she smiled back to him and tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning down to kiss him, Ashton's manager walked back into the room with a piece of paper and a pen. 

"What's your name?" He asked her curtly, ignoring the glares both of them were throwing him. 

"Brittany Parker." She answered. 

"Do you know what this is?" He said and handed her the paper. 

"No?" She replied, eyes glossing over the paper. 

"It's an NDA," His manager told her, "A non-disclosure agreement that states that anything you did and/or saw since you met Ashton stays with you and no one else. That means no social media of any kind, no telling your friends, no whispers, no selling that information to the media because if you do - We will sue you for everything you have. I would say that includes the clothes on your back, but you're currently wearing none. Not only will we sue; we will make sure you are publicly known as a liar and we wouldn't want that now would we?" 

"No." She answered in a small voice, gulping in fear. 

"Sign it." He said, passing her the pen. 

"Thank you." His manager said curtly, snatching the paper back, "You may leave now. The exit is the same way you came in." 

Brittany pulled the duvet as she picked her clothes up from the floor and scurried past him. 

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Ashton said with a resigned sigh. 

"What did I say about your sexual escapades?!" His manager practically yelled. 

"To be discreet." Ashton answered. 

"How was this discreet exactly?!" His manager asked, seething, "You already know about the contract you have with Lori! If anyone found out about this it would be over before it even started!" 

"Relax!" Ashton said, leaning back into his pillow, "The band is on break so the boys are all either busy or back home with their families. They weren't going to come back anyway." 

"And what if that floozy took pictures, huh? What if she has voice recordings or something on you!" His manager said, "You would think you would be more careful than this, Ashton!" 

"What did you come in my room for, anyway?" Ashton asked, ignoring his managers comments. 

"You have a prep session with Lori in an hour," The older man said, sick of Ashton's games, "I knew you would forget." 

"I didn't forget." Ashton lied. 

His manager sighed, shaking his head, "I knew something like this would happen but I just hoped that it wouldn't." 

"Bryan-" Ashton started to say but his manager cut him off. 

"If I'm not here, just make sure they sign an NDA before leaving." He said, hand on the doorknob, "They're in the second drawer of the study." 

~~~

Lori was told to dress casually but not to dress too comfortably because there would be a few paparazzi who were granted 'exclusive access' to the moment that she was entering Ashton's house alone. She had no idea what that meant, so she just dressed like how she would for rehearsals on a set - it wasn't any different to the situation she was in now anyway. This was simply a rehearsal for the real thing that was happening tomorrow. 

[She parked her](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231843066) car and almost immediately could spot the two photographers trying to be stealthy behind the bushes. She rolled her eyes in her car and grabbed her bag off the passenger's seat. She opened it to check if the papers were there and folded them and hid them, just in case. She couldn't afford to be caught, especially before they even started. 

She got out of the car, locked it behind her and pretended not to hear the loud shutter sounds coming from the camera. She walked up to the house and rung the bell, unconsciously holding the strap of her bag tightly to her body. She heard the side gate open and Ashton come out from it. 

She forced a smile and before Ashton could even say anything, mumbled, "There are papz here. Hug me." 

"What?" He asked, confused. 

"Shut up and hug me." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close, "There are photographers hidden in the bushes." 

"Why didn't you say so?" Ashton said with a big, fake smile already plastered on his face for the pictures. 

"I did!" She said and untangled herself from him. 

"Come in." He said, taking her hand in his and pulling her to the door. 

Once they were away from the photographers, hidden behind the giant, steel gate, they immediately separated, each to their own corners of the gate.

"Nice house." Lori commented, looking at the garden that seemed to stretch out and then to the simple yet modern archway leading into the foyer. 

"Thanks." 

"So..." She said, awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"Come in." He said, oblivious to the nervous tick she was exemplifying. He led the way into the living room and sat down after closing the door. 

"Do you live alone?" She asked, looking around the house. 

"No," He said, "I live with the rest of band but since we're on break, they're off doing their own thing." 

"And you're stuck with me." She said with a little, awkward laugh. 

"So, what are we doing today?" Ashton said, clasping his hands together. 

"Your manager didn't tell you?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed while getting the paper out from her bag. 

"He probably did but you know how I am," Ashton brushed off. 

"Putting it simply - We need to get our story straight."

"Let's do this!" Ashton said, getting up. 

"Where are you going?" Lori asked, following him with her eyes. 

"To get us some food and drinks," Ashton told her, "It's rude to let a guest starve in your house." 

"Oh." Lori said surprised, not knowing that Ashton actually had good manners. "Thank you." 

"What's the first question?" He asked, voice sounding far as he entered the kitchen. 

"How did you two meet." Lori read out, loudly so he could hear.

"That's easy!" Ashton said, "At an afterparty! That's how all celebs meet." 

"That wouldn't work," Lori said. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't really go to parties and that's kind of common knowledge," Lori told him, "If we said that we would be caught right there." 

"What about through mutual friends?" Ashton asked, walking in with chips and dip on one plate and two bottles of soda. 

"What mutual friends do we have?" Lori asked him, while helping him set the food down. 

"It's called a lie, Lori," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm just thinking from all possible angles here." She explained, taking a sip from her drink. 

"We could say that a mutual friend of yours knew a friend of mine and introduced us," Ashton said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"What if the boys ask which friend of yours and which friend of mine it was?" Lori asked. 

"Oh." 

"So much for easy, huh," Lori muttered. 

"Oh I got one!" Ashton said. 

"What?" 

"Ask me the question and I'll pretend like this is the real thing." Ashton said. 

"So," Lori said putting on her best interviewer voice, "How did you two meet?" 

"It's a funny story actually," Ashton said, with a little laugh, "I had just finished watching Survive and I had to congratulate her for her amazing performance but I hadn't met her before so I didn't have her number. I actually begged my manager to get her number and the rest is history." 

"If I didn't know any better I would have actually believed you." Lori said, impressed.

"I'm amazing, really." 

"Modest too." She mumbled. 

"Next question!" 

"Who made the first move." Lori read out, "That's easy - You." 

"Why can't it be you?" Ashton complained. 

Lori simply raised her eyebrows, "Do I really have to say it, Mr. Womanizer?" 

"Point taken." Ashton said, shutting his mouth. 

"What if they ask what you did?" Lori said. 

"I just wooed you with my boyish charms," Ashton said with a smug smirk. 

"There's literally no follow up question that can be asked," Lori said. 

"That's the point." Ashton deadpanned, "Next question." 

"Was it love at first sight." She read out. 

"I think we should try to be funny with this," Ashton suggested. 

"How so?" 

"Ask the question again," Ashton said. 

"So lovebirds-" Lori tried out in her interviewer voice. 

"Lovebirds?" Ashton asked, eyebrow raised. 

"I'm trying a thing, here!" She said and cleared her throat, "So you two lovebirds, was it love at first sight?" 

"For me it was but definitely not for her," Ashton answered, "She hated me when we first met. She said I was cocky and...What was the other word you used, honey?" 

"Okay first off - honey?" She asked. 

"It's the same as your lovebirds thing!" He said, waving his hands about. 

"And what was that?!" 

"I was making you a part of the conversation! It's what couples do!" 

"Fine try again." She said, clearing her throat and getting into 'character'. 

"She said I was cocky and... What was the other word you used, love?" 

"Arrogant and stubborn." Lori answered with a sheepish smile, "But once I actually got to know him, he was really charming and cute." 

"I see why you won Best Actress," Ashton said.

"We can totally pull this off," Lori said. "We're so good!" 

"Any other questions?" 

"Oh yeah, there are a ton of them." Lori said, showing him the paper. 

"This is going to be a long afternoon." 

"Get used to it,  _honey_." Lori said. 

~~~ 

"I honestly think we can do this," Lori said, gathering her things and putting the paper back in her bag. 

"You and me both." Ashton said, standing up from his seat. 

"Want me to help you clean up?" She asked. 

"No, I got it." He said, looking at the mess on the table. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, it's just a couple of plates," Ashton answered with a smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Lori said, hiking her bag up her shoulder and walking out the front door into the lawn. 

"Lori!" Ashton called out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Uhh," He stuttered, not knowing how to phrase the question. 

"What is it?" 

"You know how we've been on the news and plastered in magazines and online and-" Ashton started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Ashton!" Lori stopped him before he could start rambling, "What's up?" 

"My family saw that and they want me to invite you to my cousins wedding that's happening next week." He said quickly, "But I can totally say no if you want. Like I get how -" 

"Do you want me to come?" She asked him. 

"What?" 

"If you want me to come then I'll come but if you don't then you can make up some excuse," She said with a smile.

"Oh." 

"You're acting like you've never had a choice before," Lori laughed. 

He didn't. He was always told what to do but he didn't want to tell her that. 

"Will your schedule let you come?" He asked. 

"If you want me to, I'll clear my schedule." Lori said immediately. "We're in this together, remember?" 

"Yeah," He said, "Together."

"Let me know, okay?" She said with a wide smile, hand on the handle of his metal gate. 

"Lori," He called out again. 

"Yeah, Ashton?" 

"Be my date to the wedding?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I know this is incredibly, incredibly late but I have been so so so sooooo swamped with assignments and like trying to adjust to this new country and new system of teaching that the time just slipped away after I updated Lumiere. I PROMISE I WONT BE THIS LATE AGAIN! I'm going home in like a week or so i think so I will definitely have the next chapter up sooner! 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING 
> 
> I'm listening to New Music Friday on Spotify like the playlist and Miss You by Louis Tomlinson started playing. WHAT A BOP! honestly damnnnnnnn 
> 
> Im like going back and forth between writing this and doing my assignment that I havent started and is due in less than 48 hours LOL RIP! Wish me luck guys. Also I just took like 5 hour nap before starting this and its super cold and my bed looks so damn warm behind me and its taking every fibre of my being not to star jump into it and burrito
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> im so tired omg its 2.15am and i just passed up my assigment and now i have the tutorial in like 8 hours LOL RIP and i havent even done that and im now writing the part where Lori is coming into Ashton's house ahahahaa im so tired kill me though after this day i dont have any more assignments so this should probably (read as: hopefully) be released on Tuesday.
> 
> Sam Smith's Burning is playing from his new album and honestly i want to write a sad scene well techinically this kinda is? but not really so yeah i know this makes no sense but im so tired omg bear with me haha i swear im gonna be better 
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> kay i woke up an hour before I was supposed to so I could get some writing done I had like 4 hours of sleep haha I finished my tutorial and just jumped in my bed and slept haha the things I do for your guys <3 #NORAGRETS okay leggo 
> 
> So Im listening to the soundtrack for Greatest Showman and OH MY LORD THIS IS SO GOOD I AM CRYING ITS LIKE HSM VIBES 
> 
> aaaaaaand im done! with just enough time to spare to get ready for class! AYYYY hahaha 
> 
> INSIGHT OVER 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. Their personalities are starting to show and the walls are slowly coming down but not just yet hehehe 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be..eventful to say the least haha so you have that to look forward to! 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, or tell me anything at all! Like right now I'm thinking about my class that I have to go to and how I'm going out after that too haha it's gonna be a long and tiring day
> 
> Next update: After 13th Dec


	5. Chapter 5

"And he asked you to be his date to the wedding?" Charlotte asked while styling Lori's hair. 

"Yeah to his  _cousin's_ wedding," Lori said, biting the tip of her thumbnail, looking at Charlotte through the mirror. 

"I don't get what the big deal is," Charlotte said honestly, "You two are dating so isn't this kind of expected?" 

Lori sighed, hating the fact that she couldn't tell Charlotte, her best friend, the whole truth. She had to filter everything and treat Charlotte like the general public. Lori needed real advice and this wasn't it. 

"Isn't it too soon though?" Lori said, "We just started going out." 

"You're worried about what his family would think?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yeah," Lori answered, "He did tell me that his mother wanted to meet me though." 

"That's a good sign!" Charlotte said, "You're in!" 

"She hasn't even met me!" Lori said, "She could hate me." 

"You're so lovable, Lo!" Charlotte told her, "It's impossible to hate you." 

"Tell that to the trolls," Lori mumbled. 

"Lori, they want you on set." The assistant director said as soon as he came into the room, leaving just as fast. 

"You done, Char? Or should I ask for a little more time?" Lori asked her. 

"Just need to spray it," Charlotte said with a smile, loving how much Lori cared for her. They really were best friends. 

Lori grabbed her script from the dressing room table once Charlotte gave her a once over and skimmed through it one last time while walking to the set. 

"Why if it isn't Lori O' Donnell herself," She heard a voice boom from the other side of the room. 

She looked up and smiled, "If it isn't Ryder Matthews himself." 

"How are you babe?" Ryder said, crossing the room with his arms open. She walked into the hug, squeezing hard. 

"Ready for the scene, Ryder?" 

"Is it just you and me today?" He asked, looking around the set. 

"Just for the first half then it's you and Dylan," Lori told him. 

"Where are you off to?" He asked. 

"I have an interview," Lori answered walking with Ryder to the set. 

"So guys," The director said, walking towards the two actors, "This scene is the first date between your characters and it's casual and fun but also a little bit awkward because you two know each other but not that well. Any questions?" 

"No, I think we got it," Lori answered with a polite smile, passing her script to one of the interns. 

"Perfect!" The director said and then screamed, "Everyone off set for the scene!" 

"Speaking of dates," Ryder said softly so that only Lori could hear it. 

"Ready you two?" The director asked.

"Hold that thought," Lori told Ryder and nodded to the director. "We're ready." 

"On the truck please," The director told them and went to his camera. 

Ryder got on the open back of the truck and stuck his hand out for Lori. Lori smiled and took his hand, getting up on the truck and nestling herself next to him. Ryder then opened the blanket and fanned it out on both of them. 

"Ready?" He asked her. 

"Let's act the shit out of this." She said and laughed. 

"And, action!" The director shouted. 

Silence fell upon the set - no one saying a word, no one fidgeting, they didn't even breathe loudly. 

 

"Thank you for dinner, Derek," She said, looking at him like he was the moon illuminating the night sky. 

"The pleasure was all mine, Arianna." 

"Is this why you told me to [dress casual](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_427/set?id=232546137)?" She asked him, looking at the green screen that was meant to be the city skyline, lighted up. 

"It's my favourite place to come, so I figured why not show it to my favourite person." 

"Cheesy much?" She teased, looking down while blushing. 

"It worked though," He said with a toothy grin. 

A cold wind suddenly blew, a cold shiver rising up her back. 

"Are you cold?" He asked her. 

"Just a little," She said, running her hands up and down her arms, "I left my jacket in the front. I can go get it." 

"Don't." He said, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders, pulling the blanket up, 'Better?" 

"Much." She said with a smile. 

"How did you find this place, anyway?" She asked, leaning on her palms and looking out at the lights. 

"I don't know," He admitted, "I was just driving and I got lost and I just found it. I didn't want to go home after looking at it and now I come here when I'm sad or stressed or just need a break from the world." 

"Have you... Have you shown anyone this?" She asked, softly as if she was scared to hear the answer. 

"Just you." He told her truthfully. 

She bit her lip, trying not to smile.

He leaned in slowly, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for him to close the gap between them. He leaned in further and further, eyes closing as well until his lips was just barely ghosting hers. 

"And cut!" The director said. 

"I was so close!" Ryder joked, pulling away and playfully looking at the director angrily. 

"You'll get your chance soon." The director joked back. 

"How was that?" Lori asked. 

"Perfect! I think this is the shot."

"Well done, Matthews," Lori told him, not moving from her position, leaning against him. 

"We make a good team, O' Donnell." 

"You guys plan on coming down anytime soon?" Charlotte asked them, from the side of the car. 

"I'm good here," Lori told her, "What about you, Ryder?" 

"More than comfortable," He said, looking down at Lori, fondness in his eyes. 

"You might want to rethink that," Charlotte told them, "Look who came to surprise you."

Lori got out of Ryder's arms and turned around in the truck, only to see Ashton standing next to the intern with Lori's script. Ashton looked more than annoyed. 

"Need help getting out?" Ryder asked. 

"Yes please." Lori said, a weight on her chest all of a sudden as if she had just been caught kicking a puppy. 

Ryder got out of the truck first, holding out his hand for Lori and not letting it go once she had come out of the truck. 

"Ashton," She breathed, when she saw him walking towards them, his gaze on their intertwined hands. "What are you doing?"

"Thought I would come pick you up." 

"Oh." She said, not knowing what else to say, "That's so sweet." 

"You guys were good," Ashton commented, eyes flickering towards their hands again. 

"Thanks man," Ryder said. 

"Oh how rude of me," Lori said, "Ashton this is my co-star and really, really good friend, Ryder Matthews. Ryder this is Ashton Irwin my... my-" 

"Her boyfriend." Ashton finished for her, taking Ryder's outstretched hand in a firm, and hard handshake, like a warning almost. 

"Right. My boyfriend." Lori said, snatching her hand from Ryder's grasp and clasping her own hands together. 

"I saw that on Twitter but I thought that it was just mindless gossip." Ryder said.

"Well, it's not." Ashton said with a humourless laugh, "You ready to go yet, baby?" 

Lori tried not to look too taken aback by the petname that Ashton used, "Y-yeah. I just need to go get my stuff." 

"I'll come with." Ashton said, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers, "See you later, man." 

"See you tomorrow, Ryder." Lori said with an apologetic smile. 

"Bye." Ryder said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Once they were in Lori's dressing room, she tore her hand away from Ashton's. 

"What the hell was that?!" 

"What was what?" Ashton said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"That frickin' pissing contest!" Lori said, running her fingers through her hair, frustrated. 

"He was hitting on you!" Ashton told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"He's my friend!" 

"He wants in your pants!" He shouted, "I'm a guy! I would know." 

"He's not you, Ashton! He doesn't try to get with everything that moves!" Lori yelled. 

"You don't know anything about me," Ashton told her. "I thought we agreed to be civil about this." 

"I did too then you come and do that!" Lori told him, disappointment evident in her voice, "Do you know how uncomfortable and embarassing that was for me!" 

"How do you think I feel?!" Ashton shouted, "We're meant to be dating but I come in and see you practically on top of each other in the back of a truck in front of everyone!" 

"We're actors! That was the scene!" She yelled back at him. 

"They had yelled cut and you were still snuggling!" 

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend!" Lori yelled at him, "We're not even dating!" 

A pang suddenly struck Ashton's heart. He hated hearing those words for some reason, it just didn't sit well with him. It hurt more than it should have even though it was the truth and they both knew it. He chose to ignore it. 

"Do you like him?" Ashton found himself saying. 

"What?" Lori said, taken aback. 

"Do you like him?" Ashton asked again, wanting to know the answer, but not wanting to hear it just in case it was a yes. 

"We're getting late for our interview." Lori mumbled, grabbing her bag and walking to the door. 

Ashton grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, "Answer the question." 

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else." Lori told him, firmly, pulling away from him. "Let's go." 

They reached the studio after 15 minutes of awkward and tension filled silence. Ashton turned the engine off and unlocked the doors, just about the get out when Lori stopped him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. 

"Remember," She told him, "No matter what happened between us, to them we are a happy and in love couple."

"Pretend I'm Ryder and you won't have a problem acting like you're in love." Ashton spat at her, snatching his wrist from her grip and slamming the door behind him.   
  


~~~

 

"Please welcome Ashton Irwin and Lori O' Donnell!" The interviewer said excitedly. The audience screamed and clapped while they walked out with smiles plastered on their face. 

Ashton led Lori with a hand on the small of her back, as they hugged the interviewer. He waited for her to sit down before he did, slinging an arm around the back of the couch where she was. 

"Welcome, welcome!" The interviewer said, "It's very nice to have you here today." 

"Thank you for having us," [Lori said](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_425/set?id=232112748), her hands folded neatly onto her crossed legs.

"So the secret's out!" The interviewer teased and just as the pictures of Ashton and Lori holding hands were projected she said, "The news that you two are dating is out!" 

"It seems like it is," Lori said with a little laugh. 

"Are you officially confirming it then?" The interviewer said. 

Ashton took Lori's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a little pat, "We are dating." 

Lori shot him what she hoped looked like a shy smile, while trying to ignore all the drama that happened barely an hour ago. 

"How did this happen?" The interviewer asked. 

"Well, I had just finished watching her movie Survive and I just had to congratulate her so I begged my manager for her number since I didn't have it," Ashton said with a little laugh, dramatising the story, "The rest is history." 

"That's so sweet," The interviewer said, "Do you remember what he said, Lori?" 

"Yeah," Lori said, laughing to buy her a little time while she came up with a story, "It was something along the lines of 'Hey. It's Ashton, the drummer from 5sos. Your movie was so good I'm definitely a fan.' It was cute." 

"It was definitely cooler than that!" Ashton joked. 

"No Ash, it wasn't." 

"So I'm going to guess that it was Ashton who made the first move then?" The interviewer said. 

"I wooed her with my boy-ish charms," Ashton said with a toothy grin and the audience lapped it up, screaming and cheering. Ashton turned to them and winked while Lori rolled her eyes playfully. 

"So, the fan's want to know," The interviewer said, looking down at her cue cards. Lori hated questions like these, mainly because the fans never want to know stupid stuff like this. She had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes by squeezing Ashton's hand a little harder. Ashton glanced down at her, worried, but hid it by smiling down at her. "The fans want to know if it was love at first sight."

Ashton laughed which made Lori laughed. 

"It wasn't." Lori answered. 

"She thought I was annoying and," Ashton said, pausing for dramatic effect, "What was the other thing you said, babe?" 

"Annoying and arrogant and cocky and -" Lori said, but Ashton cut her off before she could go too far. 

"I think they get it, Lor." Ashton said, squeezing her hand once as a warning. 

"Your boy-ish charms must have been strong then," The interviewer joked. 

"I did get her in the end, didn't I?" 

"You did indeed," The interviewer said moving on, "As people in the entertainment industry do you think that puts a strain in the relationship?" 

The two were taken aback by the well thought out question that even though they did prepare for, they thought it wouldn't come up. Interviewers are usually more concerned about superficial things like the cheesy, overdone questions that they usually get. 

"I think every relationship is different," Lori answered, looking at Ashton who nodded along, "And being in the position that we're in where every single thing we do is scrutinised, does become..." 

"Difficult." Ashton finished for her, seeing that she was struggling.

"Exactly." Lori said, shooting him a genuine, thankful smile, "But I think we're lucky in the sense that we understand each other and we've been in this industry long enough to know how to deal with it." 

"With that being said, it's not going to be easy but I think that it's definitely going to be worthwhile." Ashton said, giving Lori a dimpled smile that he knows will be all over Twitter later. 

"That's a very mature way to think of it," The interviewer commented, "Do you think your work will affect your relationship at all?" 

Lori wanted to scoff and point out how immature Ashton was when it came to her work, but she held herself back, cocking an eyebrow at Ashton who tried his best not to look visibly annoyed. 

"What do you mean?" Ashton said, trying to buy some time to come up with an answer. 

"I mean like right now Lori is shooting a movie with Dylan O' Brien and Ryder Matthews," The interviewer said, "Doesn't it bother you that she's going to be kissing other guys?"

"Ashton knows that this is all a part of my job," Lori stepped in, looking at Ashton while digging her nails into his hand to agree with her. 

"It took some getting used to but I met Ryder and we're cool," Ashton said, trying not to wince in pain. He pulled his hand away from hers and put it back around the back of the chair. 

"Lori, you're pretty close to Ryder Matthews, right?" The interviewer asked and just then, a goofy picture of Lori and Ryder appeared on screen. Both of them had made a weird face and taken a picture of it. 

"We're really good friends, yes," Lori said, laughing at the memory of the picture. She didn't notice how Ashton had a fake smile on and an angry look in his eyes. 

"And that doesn't bother you, Ashton?" The interviewer said, trying to stir the pot. 

"Why would it?" Ashton answered, knowing the tactic that she was trying to use, "Lori and I trust each other and that's what a relationship is all about." 

"Guys and girls can just be friends too," Lori said, annoyance evident in her voice. 

"One last question before we let you go," The interviewer said, changing her cue cards, "How do you find time to maintain your relationship while juggling your work and your schedule?" 

"Well, our managers know how important this relationship is to us so we definitely make it a point to spend as much time as we can together," Lori said. 

"The band is on a long time right now while we try to focus on the album and just recovering from our world tour," Ashton said, "Other than the odd gig here and there, scheduling isn't really a problem and with Lori's movie being in the same city as me, I think it's just perfect." 

"Kind of like fate," Lori added, knowing that everyone would eat it up. She smiled up at Ashton, trying her hardest to get that 'twinkle' in her eye people usually do. 

"You guys are such a cute couple!" The interviewer said, squealing a little, "Well that's all the time we have right now! After the break, Jaclyn Crai performs her new single Preview!" 

~~~ 

 

"Fate, huh?" Ashton scoffed, shaking his head with his hands on the steering wheel. 

"It's called improvising," Lori said simply, "But you wouldn't know anything about it." 

"Why? 'Cause I'm not an actor like you?" He said, rolling his eyes. 

"No. It's because you're an open book." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, clearly taking offence. 

"It's an express-" She started to explain but Ashton cut her off. 

"I know what it means!" 

"You were so clearly annoyed every single time she brought up Ryder," Lori told him, before muttering, "If looks could kill." 

"I was playing the part," He lied.

Truth be told, even he didn't know why he was getting riled up by it. Lori wasn't his to begin with. He didn't even want her like that yet he can't help but feel possessive of her, almost. Ryder wasn't a threat to him, seeing as there was nothing to be threatened by. But something in him just didn't sit right. It's ironic how he writes songs and composes them, yet he can't put into words how he felt when he saw them cuddled up in that truck, or how he saw them being so loose and comfortable with each other in that picture that the interviewer showed everyone. Lori wasn't comfortable like that around him. It's so evident how she has her guard up. He wants her to be herself with him but that would be unfair to her, because he knew he could never be himself around her. The  _real_ Ashton hasn't come out in a while. He'd rather it stay that way. That Ashton was too...weak, too much, too loud, too bubbly, too.. not who everyone wanted him to be. 

"Stick to drumming." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Silence descended the car with Lori looking out of the passenger seat window and Ashton driving. 

"You were meant to turn left here," Lori told him, "Where are we going?" 

"Back to your house." Ashton said. 

"Why?" 

"My cousin's wedding, remember?" Ashton told her, "Did you forget already? Or do you just not want to go anymore?" 

"No I'll go." She said, "I promised I would be your..." 

"Date." Ashton finished for her, "Why is that so hard to say?" 

"It's not." She defended weakly, mumbling to herself, "Just didn't know what to say." 

"You do realise that at the wedding almost everyone I know will be there?" Ashton asked. 

"That's not terrifying at all," She muttered. 

"This act that we're putting up," Ashton said, "It's going to have to be way better than this." 

"So, they think that we're..dating?" She asked. 

"That's the only reason you're coming," Ashton deadpanned. 

"How long are we there for?"  Lori asked. 

"Three days." 

"That is one long wedding!" She said. 

"The first day is just a meet and greet kind of thing. The second day is the actual wedding and the third day is the reception." 

"So four days, three nights?" She asked. 

"Yup." 

"This should be interesting..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> ayyyy im backkk ive been waiting for this chapter! LEggooooo
> 
> So im writing the date scene between Ryder (which i cant wait to develop him) and Lori and Burning by Sam Smith is playing hmm not really a mood setter but ill try to work with it 
> 
> Miss You by Louis Tomlinson is playing and honestly what a fucking bop! I've been playing this song on repeat omg i love it so much I just finished writing the whole 'fight' scene between Ashton and Lori
> 
> Okay Im going back and changing the whole acting scene bc i reread it and cringed so hard like no rom com is like this what even was I thinking
> 
> so im writing the interview scene and Back To You by Louis Tomlinson and Bebe Rexha is playing and WOW how apt 
> 
> Day 2 of writing 
> 
> Im still on the interview scene trying to perfect it but its definitely taking some work hahaha this chapter is harder than I expected even though i have everything planned out 
> 
> Funny story on how i got the name Jaclyn Crai and Preview - My book next to me has the author name is Jackie and Clay and my notebook says 'Procrastination' so Crai and Preview bc the button at the bottom says 'post with preview'
> 
> YAAAAS SPOTIFY!! I'm writing the car scene now and Fire Away by Niall Horan is playing and how fucking apt   
> "Darling you don't have to hold it, You don't have to be afraid, You can go ahead and unload it, Cause you know it'll be okay" TELL ME THIS DOESN'T FIT THE SITUATION OMG
> 
> oh la la I finished early. I know it seems like a short chapter but the next couple of chapters are just full of feels soooo ahaha 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it. It was very different for me and I tried out something new since we're still early on in the story soooo i hope you liked that
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tell me anything at all like right now im thinking that it's 3.05am and i was meant to study but lol that ain't happening. 
> 
> I have three other stories if you wanna check that out! 
> 
> There's a gang Luke fic that's getting SUPER INTENSE and its almost finished i just updated that like 3 days ago and im gonna update again in this week so check that out - it's called Lumiere 
> 
> I have a neighbour/best friend/ love-hate trope thing with Luke called One Line A Day
> 
> I also have a finished fic with Ashton its like a summer romance fling thing called Our Only Symphony


	6. Chapter 6

Ashton pulled up at a red light, glancing over at Lori who was biting her lip nervously and looking out the window. 

"You alright?" He asked, looking at her. 

"I should've gone with the skirt and the black top, right?" She asked, fidgeting with her hands, "I don't think this is meet your family appropriate." 

He sighed, "Lori, you changed six times! Your clothes aren't going to matter to them." 

"I just want them to like me." [She said ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_430/set?id=233292925)softly. 

"You're starting to sound like a real girlfriend," Ashton told her, looking back at the traffic light that had just turned green. 

"To them I am." She reminded him. 

"About that," He said, his voice turning serious, "My family can never find out that this relationship is fake. They mean everything to me and they can never find out that I lied to them like this." 

"Yeah, I totally get it." Lori told him.

"We're going to have to really sell this." 

"Is there anything about them I should know?" Lori asked. 

Ashton pulled up to the driveway and turned the engine off, sighing. "They're...very affectionate." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lori laughed, looking at Ashton. That laugh died down when she saw that he wasn't laughing along. "What?" 

"They're very touchy-feely." He said. 

"Okay? And?" 

"We need a codeword just in case you feel uncomfortable or need saving," He said, thinking out loud. 

"I'm sure I won't need one," Lori said. 

"It's better to have it and not need it than not to have it and need it." 

"Deep." She said, holding back a laugh.

"What about potato?" Ashton said. 

"Why potato?" She asked, incredulously. 

"The codeword needs to be something you can use casually in a conversation and potato just seems right." 

"How am I going to even bring up potatoes in a conversation, Ashton?!" She said more than asked, "When was the last time you had a conversation and the word potato even came up in it?!" 

"Point taken." 

"There's no need for a codeword." Lori told him, "I can do this." 

"I'll be right there next to you." He told her. Lori felt warmth course through her body and she had to stop a slight blush from appearing on her cheeks. Somehow, that just comforted her yet made butterflies appear in her stomach. But she shook away the thought.  

"Thank you," She told him in a soft voice, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Ready?" He asked in a comforting voice, taking a hold of her hand and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. 

She nodded, not able to take her eyes off their intertwined hands. 

"I'll get the bags," He told her, opening the car door and going to the booth. She took a deep breath and exited the car, going to the booth to help him. 

"I got this," He said with a smile, reassuring her. 

"What if they think I'm some spoilt actress who makes you do all the work?" She said, taking her bag from his hands, "I can take my own bag."

"Stop overthinking," He said with a sigh, taking the bag from her, "They're going to like you." 

"Yeah, but Ashton-" She started to say but he cut her off. 

"You're going to be fine, Lori," He said, guiding her to the door, "My family won't bite. Trust me." 

She bit her lip nervously, hearing the sound of the doorbell echo throughout the house and making her heart beat just a little faster. "You'll be here, right?" 

"I'm right next to you," He reassured her again, setting the bag down and holding the small of her back. 

The door opened and the first thing she saw was a woman with blonde hair and a toothy smile. 

"Ashton! Honey!" She exclaimed, pulling Ashton in for a big tight hug. A pang went through Lori's chest as she tried incredibly hard not to think about the last time she got a hug from her parents. She almost scoffed at how pathetic she was being but she held it in, simply smiling at the sweet exchange. 

"Mom," Ashton said and Lori could hear the smile from his voice as he tried not to be embarrassed by the exchange, "We have guests." 

"Oh sorry honey," His mom said, pulling away from him and looking at Lori, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that we're all so excited to have him back home." 

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Irwin! I completely understand," Lori said with a polite smile, "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Lo-" 

"Lori O' Donnell," Mrs. Irwin said with a smile, "I know. We've heard a lot about you." 

"All good things I hope," Lori said, looking at Ashton, puzzled. Ashton simply shrugged. 

"Please come in!" Mrs. Irwin said, holding the door open. 

 "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Irwin," Lori said, looking around in awe. The home wasn't big but it wasn't small either. She could tell immediately that it was a home and not a house; there was so much warmth and love in here, Lori tried not to get jealous. 

"Thank you darling," Mrs. Irwin said with a smile, "Please, call me Anne." 

Lori simply smiled. 

"Is everyone else here yet, mom?" Ashton asked, setting the bags near the foot of the stairs. 

"They're in the backyard," Anne said, "Why don't you two go get freshened up and then greet everyone." 

"We'll be back," Ashton said, grabbing their bags before he started to go up the stairs. 

"Oh, Ashton?" His mother called out, making him stop mid-step. 

"Yeah mom?" He asked, turning to face him. 

"It's alright if Lori and you sleep in the same room, right?" 

"What?" He asked, almost losing grip of the bag. "I thought she was sleeping with Lauren?" 

"That was before your cousin Sophie decided to come," His mother told him and then asked, "Is something the matter?" 

"No," Ashton sighed, "She can sleep in my room too." 

"Great!" His mother said with a grin, "I'll see you in a minute." 

Ashton and Lori walked into his room. Lori stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Ashton closed the door behind them. 

"So, uhh, this is my room." Ashton said, dropping the bags at the foot of his bed, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

"It's not at all what I pictured it," Lori said honestly, looking around at the seemingly normal room. 

A double bed was propped up against the wall, adjacent to that was a long wooden desk with a black roller chair and a shelf of messy, unorganised books next to it. In one corner of the room was a television with a PlayStation attached to it.

"What were you expecting?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Green day posters and maybe a radio and a black book hidden somewhere," Lori answered honestly.

"One out of three of those things are in here," Ashton teased. 

"My guess is the black book." Lori said, crossing her arms. 

"Who uses black books anymore?" Ashton scoffed, "We've digitalised. What era are you living in?" 

"I don't see a radio anywhere," Lori said, looking around again. 

"That's because we all have speakers now," Ashton said, walking to his cupboard and opening it to reveal a green day poster on the inside. 

"From middle school?" She asked, walking towards the cupboard, surveying his shirts and the poster that hung on the door. 

"High school too," Ashton admitted, standing next to her. 

Lori tried to hold back a smile but failed. 

"What is it?" Ashton asked smiling at how infectious her smile was, "Why are you smiling?" 

"I was just imagining a middle school version of you walking around with Green Day blasting and a black book in your hands," She said, sniggering. 

"Hey! I was quite the ladies man back then!" 

"I'm sure you were, you dork," Lori laughed, making Ashton laugh along with her until silence filled the room. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole sleep situation. I know I promised that we would be sleeping in separate rooms but-" Ashton started to say but got cut off by Lori. 

"I mean you did also promise to be by my side the entire time," Lori said trying to reassure him. 

Ashton let out a little laugh before telling her, "Just don't expect me to put out tonight." 

"Damn it!" She joked, "What's the point of me coming then?" 

"The point is that you don't come," He punned. 

"Shut up!" She said, pushing his shoulder, "Let's go get ready." 

 

~~~

Lori and Ashton were coming down the stairs after [Lori changed](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_431/set?id=234060894) into something she deemed more appropriate to meet her 'boyfriends' family when Ashton suddenly took her hand in his, stopping her mid-step. 

"What is it?" She asked, turning around to look at him. 

"Just..." He said and then sighed, "My family is very affectionate and very-" 

"I'm sure they're great, Ashton," Lori told him with a smile, heart beating slightly faster at how much he cared for her. 

"If at any time you're uncomfortable-" He started to say but Lori cut him off again. 

"You're right here next to me," She told him, "I'm going to be fine." 

"You sure?" He asked. 

"I'm going to show them that I'm the best damn girlfriend in the world," She announced proudly. 

Ashton felt this warmth radiate from this chest that he couldn't quite pinpoint the cause of but suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face and he couldn't get it off. "Let's get this show on the road." 

He intertwined their fingers together and lead her to the backyard, opening the door with a cheery, "Hello family!" 

A chorus of 'Ashton!' and 'Hey Ashton!' broke out as his family greeted him with open arms and smiles. Lori felt out of place, like she didn't belong here. She didn't know what it felt to be a part of a family ever since her dad died and if she was being honest, she didn't feel like she deserved it either. She felt like she was intruding on this family and she hasn't even met them yet. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ashton said, noticing how uncomfortable Lori was.

"What?" She said, breaking out of her thoughts, "Yeah. I'm good." 

"I can always take you back inside if you don't want to-" Ashton started to say but Lori shook her head. 

"I'm alright," She told him with a small smile, "Go reunite with your family! They really missed you." 

"Come on, I'll introduce you," He said coaxing her. 

"No, no it's fine," She said shaking her head, "I don't want to impose." 

"You're my girlfriend, remember?" He told her, "You're going to be family to them too." 

Lori ignored how her heart fluttered at that and smiled at him, a red tint appearing on her face. Ashton didn't let go of her hand as he took her around the backyard introducing her proudly as his girlfriend to his family. 

"And this is the bride and groom. My cousin Shawn and his lovely fiancee, soon to be wife tomorrow [Alyssa](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234104567)." Ashton said, hand still intertwined in hers as he introduced her, "And this is my girlfriend, Lori." 

"Congratulations!" Was the first thing Lori said, "It's lovely to meet you." 

"And you too, Lori," Alyssa greeted with a polite smile, taking a sip from the glass of wine she had in her hand, the diamond ring reflecting the light. 

"Your ring is absolutely gorgeous," Lori complimented genuinely, not being able to take her eyes off it. 

"Thank you so much," Alyssa said with a grin, holding out her hand for Lori to inspect further, letting go of Ashton's hand.

"Maybe you'll get one too, Lori," Shawn teased, making Ashton stiffen up.

"You've had one too many Shawn," Ashton said through gritted teeth, "Maybe you should slow down." 

"I was just playing," Shawn said amused, holding his hands up in surrender. 

Lori let Alyssa's hand go, settling back next to Ashton unconsciously. Ashton intertwined their fingers again. 

"Remember when we were in that stage, hun," Alyssa cooed. 

"What?" Ashton asked, cocking his eyebrows. 

"You know the whole touchy-feely stage where you can't keep your hands off one another," Shawn said, cocking his head to their hands, "You need to have physical contact  _all the time_." 

Ashton immediately let Lori's hand go and unconsciously took a step away from her as if he had something to prove. Lori didn't want to admit to herself how cold her hand suddenly felt without his in it and how the feeling of calm she had dissipated into thin air. 

"Like that's going to prove anything, Ashton," Shawn scoffed, laughing at him. 

"We're -" Ashton started to say but quickly caught his tongue. 

"In a new relationship," Alyssa said before pushing Shawn, "Stop teasing the poor boy! Can't you see he's embarrassed." 

 "Yeah Shawn! You dickhead!" Ashton said, stepping closer to Lori, "You're giving her a bad impression of our family." 

"We're a lot nicer than this, Lori," Alyssa said, putting a reassuring hand over her shoulder, "We promise." 

"No, no," Lori was quick to reassure her, "This is quite cute actually." 

"Is your family like this too?" Alyssa asked with a polite smile. 

Lori looked at the floor, not sure what to say or how to tell her that she doesn't really have a relationship with her extended family and what relationship she has with her immediate family is complicated and messy and painful to talk about. She felt Ashton's arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He promised her that he would be there for her, right by her side and that

"I'm annoying enough, aren't I babe?" Ashton said. 

"Too much to handle at times," Lori said, smiling thankfully at him. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family," Ashton said, cueing that they had to go. 

"It was really nice to meet you," Lori said politely, "Congratulations again!" 

"You okay?" Ashton said once they were out of earshot of the couple. 

Lori nodded, "Thank you for that." 

'I know your family is kind of a touchy subject," He said, "This is why we need a codeword." 

"How was I supposed to bring up the word potato in that context, Ashton?!" Lori said, giggling, running a hand through her hair. 

Her laugh was like music to his ears and immediately made him smile his dimpled smile. 

"At least you're smiling," He found himself saying, not knowing where that came out from. 

Her giggle stopped as she looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, "Thank you for being there." 

"I promised that I would." 

"Ashton Irwin keeping promises..." Lori said, "Who would've known?"  

"Stick with me kid and I'll show you other stuff too," Ashton said with a wink. 

Lori pushed his shoulder playfully, "Gross." 

"I didn't mean it in a dirty way, you pervert!" Ashton joked. 

"Is that all your family that I've met now?" Lori asked, looking around, trying to remember who was who. 

"You still have the most important people to meet," Ashton said, turning his head around, searching for someone. 

"And who is that?" 

"My brother, sister and nan." Ashton said, "There they are. You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be," She said, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and calm them down.

Ashton guided Lori with his hand on the small of her back to where his siblings was standing ,"[Lauren!](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234112535) Harry!" 

"Ashton!" They shouted with glee, stopping their conversation and jumping on him. Lori stood back, watching the sweet exchange between the siblings, a smile on her face at how cute it was.

They bombarded him with questions, "When did you come? What did you get me? Are the other boys with you? You're not leaving soon are you? Did you get that shirt I wanted?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ashton said, holding his hands up to stop them, "Before I answer anything I want you to meet a very special person." 

"Oh my god! Do you know who you are!" Harry said, his jaw to the ground. 

"Do any of us really know who we are?" Lori said. 

"You're Lori O' Donnell!" Harry answered his own question.

"I am," She said with a smile, "And you must be Harry. Ashton's told me so much about you."

"And I'm Lauren," Lauren said smiling, "Nice to meet you."

"Back off Harry," Ashton joked, taking Lori's hand in his, "She's my girlfriend." 

"Dude how?!" Harry asked. 

"What do you mean how?" Ashton asked, "I've got mad dating skills." 

"In what world," Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Babe, tell them." Ashton said, looking at Lori for help. 

"You barely got me though," She said, laughing. 

Ashton scoffed playfully, making a show of tearing his hand away from hers and stepping away from her. "I'm breaking up with you." 

"Good, I can have her then," Harry said, winking at Lori. 

Lori giggled, "I like your brother better than you anyway, Ash." 

"I can't believe -" Ashton started to say but got cut off by his mother calling him from the other end of the backyard.

"Ashton sweetie! Could you come here for a minute?"

"I'll be right there!" He shouted back, looking at Lori, "You gonna be alright by yourself for a bit?" 

"I'm in good company," She smiled at him. 

"Take care of her, alright?" He told his siblings and then turned to Harry, "And you! Keep the flirty-flirts to yourself." 

"No promises," Harry told him with a toothy grin. 

"Where does he learn these things?" Ashton joked, shaking his head but unable to keep the smile off his face. 

"You're doing a movie with Ryder Matthews and Dylan O' Brien, right?!" Lauren asked excitedly. 

"I am," Lori answered with a smile.

"I've had the biggest crush on Ryder Matthews since he guest starred on that one episode of 'This Life'," Lauren gushed. 

"He was really good in that," Lori nodded along. 

"Is he cuter in person than he is on screen? Is he nice? Is he funny like he is in the interviews? Is he a good kisser?" Lauren asked, not taking a breath in between her excited questions. 

"Yes to all of them," Lori answered with a giggle, "And extra yes to the last one." 

Lauren giggled, "If Ashton heard that he would be pissed." 

"He'll live." She said with a sly smile.

"Doesn't he get jealous at all?" Lauren asked, "You and Ryder are really close." 

"Trust is a big part of a relationship, Lauren," Lori told her, "And no one should ever tell you how to behave or who you can or cannot meet and talk to. If anyone other than your family tell you that, drop them. They aren't your real friends or someone who cares about you." 

"But what if they're jealous?" 

"Jealousy is fine but instead of them telling you how to act, they should talk it out with you."  

"Is that what you and Ashton did?" Harry asked. 

"We fought over it but after cooling down, we did talk about it." Lori said, partially telling the truth but then again this whole girlfriend thing was partially the truth too.

"Can you introduce me to them?" Lauren asked excitedly, "Ryder and Dylan?" 

"If it's alright with Ashton then yeah I'm more than happy to introduce you guys," Lori said with a smile, "Ryder will love you. He's a complete dork just like Ashton." 

"Can you introduce me to your hot actress friends too?" Harry asked cheekily. 

Lori fake gasped, putting a hand on her chest as if she'd been shot, "I thought I was the only one for you." 

Ashton was watching from the opposite end of the backyard, not really listening to his mother. He watched how his siblings and Lori were getting along and it just put a smile on his face. He was glad that they were getting along for the sake of their contractual relationship, they needed to have a good relationship. He wondered what would happen if Lori got too close to them and suddenly the contract just ended. Would his siblings be alright? Would Lori? A million questions ran through his head. 

"Ashton! Are you listening?" His mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"What? Yeah!" He said, nodding his head. 

"What did I just say?" His mother asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"The thing," Ashton said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I was telling you about your best man speech," His mother sighed, "Have you finished it?" 

"I'm best man?" Ashton asked. 

"What am I going to do with you?" His mother sighed, "The wedding is tomorrow!" 

"I'll get it done, mom," Ashton said, going to leave.

"She's nice." She said. 

"What?" Ashton asked, stopping to look back at her. 

"I like her," His mother approved, "She's good for you." 

"You barely know her," Ashton said, not sure why he was arguing with her. He should be happy that this was all going to plan.

"Call it a mother's instinct." 

"That doesn't make any sense," He said, shaking his head. 

"The whole time you guys were together out there you didn't once leave her side and every time she would smile, you would look at her and every time you would smile, she would look at you," His mother said, "You two are good for each other, honey. She isn't going to hurt you like-" 

"Mom." Ashton cut her off, "Don't." 

"I'm just saying that unlike-" 

"Mom  please!" Ashton said, pain flashing in his eyes. "Don't." 

"Alright," His mother said resigned, "Lori is nice. I like her. That's all I'm going to say." 

 

~~~

Night had dawned and everyone was tired from travels. After saying their goodnights, everyone retired to their own rooms.

"Hey, you alright?" Lori asked Ashton, closing the door behind them.

"Fine." He said curtly, what his mother said still playing in his head. 

"Really? 'Cause you haven't said more than two words since your mom called you over," Lori told him, "Is everything alright?' 

"I said I'm fine Lori!" Ashton said, harsher now. 

Lori was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. She thought that they were getting along fine but she was wrong. "Sorry for asking." 

Ashton sighed, his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down. He was lashing out at her when it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help himself. He completely forgot about what happened the last time he was in a relationship and although what he has with Lori isn't real, to everyone else it is. He knew that it would come up sooner or later but he hoped that everyone had forgotten what happened the last time - He was wrong. 

Lori wordlessly, went to her bag and got out her nightwear, walking into the bathroom in Ashton's room and locked herself in there, changing. 

"Lori." Ashton said with a sigh, knocking on the door. 

"What?" She answered on the other side, her voice monotone and harsh. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you," He said. 

"Then why did you?" 

Ashton stayed silent, not knowing what to tell her or even where to start. So he just didn't say anything. 

Lori opened the door, [messy top knot and mismatched pajama](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234123522)s. "Well?" 

Ashton sighed, "You know how your family is a touchy subject for you; well this is a touchy subject for me." 

She understood more than anyone how painful a touchy subject could be and how especially being in the position that they were in how that needs to be kept away. 

"Next time just tell me instead of snapping," She told him and joked to lighten the tension, "We can't be hating each other so soon."

"Thank you for understanding." He said with a small smile. 

"It's the least I can do after how you kept your promise today," She told him, smiling. 

"We still have 3 days to go." He reminded her. 

"Speaking of," She said, "I didn't get to meet your nan today." 

"She'll be here in the morning," Ashton said with a grin, "She's tied for first place with my mom on my favourite person list." 

"That's really cute," Lori said, wanting to pinch Ashton's cheeks at how adorable he looked but quickly shook the thought away, choosing to lean against the frame of the bathroom door instead. 

"I  _am_ pretty adorable." Ashton admitted with a cocky smile. 

"Not to mention modest," Lori said sarcastically. 

They stood opposite each other in a comfortable silence before Lori looked around the room. There was only one bed...and there were 2 of them. 

"So how's this going to work?" She asked straight out. 

"What?" 

"The sleeping arrangements." Lori told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "There's 2 of us and there's only one bed." 

"Since I was a jerk to you, I'll sleep on the floor." Ashton said. 

"What if someone walked in and saw us sleeping separately?" Lori asked.

"I'll lock the door."

"But then they'll think we're you know...doing..stuff." Lori said. 

"You mean sex?" 

"Shhh! They might hear!" Lori said paranoid. 

"Would you rather they think we're in a healthy relationship and having sex or fighting?" Ashton asked, cocking his eyebrow, amused at Lori. 

"Neither!" She said loudly. 

"What do you want to do then? Sleep on the same bed?" He asked. 

"No!" 

"You can't have it both ways, Lori." Ashton said. 

"Shh, I'm thinking," She said, biting her lip and looking around the room. "Do they usually knock before coming in?" 

"Not really," Ashton said, "It kinda depends on their mood." 

"Oh god, we don't have a choice do we," She thought out loud. 

"I'm giving you a choice of either locking the door or having me sleep on the floor or sleeping in the same bed," Ashton told her. 

"Do you prefer the left side or the right side?" Lori sighed, not really having much of a choice. 

"What?" Ashton asked wide-eyed, not believing that she chose that option. He was sure that she would go for the door being locked option.  

"Left or right?" Lori asked again, crossing her arms and looking at the bed. 

"Left." Ashton answered, still shocked. 

"Good." Lori said, "I prefer the right." 

"Okay." He said, not knowing what to say or do as he watched Lori get in the bed, taking the hair-tie out of her messy bun and running her fingers through it. 

"Ground rules." Lori said, looking at Ashton seriously, "Don't even think about doing anything or I'll cut your balls off and make you eat them for breakfast in front of everybody, fake dating or not." 

"Yes ma'am." He said, gulping. 

"Get in." She said, looking at him and following his movements as Ashton pulled the covers over himself. 

"Keep your distance." She said, putting her head on her pillow and turning away from him. 

"Try to keep yours," He said cockily, "No one can resist a piece of this." 

"I must be no one then," Lori muttered. 

"Goodnight Lori," Ashton said, still facing her. 

"Turn the other way, Irwin," She said, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, lemme explain why this chapter came out so late. So this was due to be released on the first week of Jan but then I got this assignment that was 50% of my grade and I was stressed af so I'm reallllyyyy sorry but I promise it'll be worth the wait! 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> omg omg im writing the part where Lori is like freaking out and Change My Mind by one direction is playing and i just want to write the heartbreaking scene which is like the only reason i started this fanfic tbh but like IT JUST STARTED AND I CANT 
> 
> so i have this unopened bottle of white wine next to me and i really just want to open it and write but i cant cause its like 3am and im so tired and its just not a good idea but tomorrow (cause i know i def can't finish this today) i definitely will do that! 
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> ayyyy the white wine is opened and i already had a glass (more like a quarter of a mug cause like im a student and cant afford wine glasses) so legggooooo 
> 
> on my second glass already and half the wine is gone lol soz lets do thissss 
> 
> For you by Liam payne and rita ora is playing and HOW FRICKIN APT 
> 
> I'm swapping out the wine for green tea cause the temperature's dropped too much but im still writing ahaha im coherent and able to form sentences so don't worry too much haha my tolerance has built up in uni ;)
> 
> For all my Indian Brothers and Sisters! There's a new song called Lae Dooba thats playing as im writing the scene where Lori is in ashton's room and THE FEELS OMG it's such a good song! 
> 
> I have a mug of green tea beside me, frosted cookies on the other side and a spoonful of nutella in my mouth #ripdiet 
> 
> Shoutout to my amazing sex pun! If you don't get it - it's a play on words! AYYYY DOUBLE PUN 
> 
> I WAS ON A ROLL AND THEN THAT STUPID FRICKIN WRITERS BLOCK HIT
> 
> 1.6k words and i have writers block ughhhh fuck you writers block suck my dick
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> Instead of wine I'm having green tea bc its cold and like i was supposed to use that wine to cook and like...3/4 of the bottle is already gone. Oops? 
> 
> Same Mistakes is playing and im writing the 'bantering' scene hmmm not the right music but im sticking it out ahaha im too lazy to find the right song
> 
> Fetish is playing and like the mood isn't right but the bop is great. I'm also on my 8th cup of green tea and 3rd teabag. its v v cold 
> 
> IM writing the bedroom scene and paper houses by niall horan is playing and its like "i can feel you slipping away' im sobbing i can't omg these lyrics are so relatable i want to die 
> 
> Aww Perfect Duet version by ed sheeran and beyonce is playing and they just got into the bed together <3 
> 
> END OF INSIGHT 
> 
> ayyyy see! I told you it would be worth the wait (i hope)   
> Tell me your thoughts or tell me anything at all! like right now im thinking about how its 3.40am and like im tired ahaha and yeah


	7. Chapter 7

Ashton wiped the sleep from his eye before opening them. It took him a good five seconds to remember that he was at home rather than at the band house. He found himself smiling as he took in the illuminated room that brought back so many memories. He grabbed his phone from the side table and turned expecting to find a sleeping Lori but instead was met with an empty space that seemed as if no one slept there at all. 

He walked downstairs, still rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. 

"Good morn- well, it's almost afternoon now," His mother said, correcting herself, "Oh whatever. Good morning honey!" 

"Mornin' mom," Ashton mumbled, walking to the kitchen and sitting on the counter. 

"Buttermilk pancakes?" She asked, already taking out the batter from the fridge. 

"My favourite!" He said with a dimpled smile, "Thanks mom." 

"Anytime sweetie," She said, walking to the stove. 

"Where is everyone?" Ashton asked, looking around the seemingly empty house. 

His mother smiled a knowing smile as if she was hiding something. "Well, Shawn went to the train station; Nana's train is late. Sophie and Alyssa went to go get the dress for the wedding this evening and they're getting ready at a hotel before coming back here." 

"What about everyone else?" Ashton asked, not wanting to be too obvious. 

"[Lauren ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_439/set?id=234789593)and Harry are outside," His mother said, a sly smile on her face. 

"Oh." Ashton said. 

"They're with Lori." She said, looking at her son who kept looking at the french doors that led outside. "Why don't you go and check on them?" 

"If you insist..." Ashton said, his hand unconsciously running through his hair as he made his way outside. 

"Go Harry! Go!" He heard as he opened the door to find [Lori ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_442/set?id=235090893)holding a laughing Lauren by the waist as Harry kicked the ball into the goal. 

"You're such a cheater!" Lauren accused Lori playfully as the other two high-fived. 

"It's not cheating!" Lori said, "It's called lending a helping hand. Right, Harry?" 

"You're just mad you lost," Harry told his sister, sticking his tongue out. 

"Well I see that I have been replaced," Ashton said playfully. 

"What are we meant to do? Wait patiently next to your bed until you're awake and ready to play?" Lauren quipped back. 

"You're just jealous they like me better than you," Lori said, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Ash! Come play!" Harry said. 

"I'll be in your team, bud," Ashton said, walking over to him. 

"Do I smell a competition brewing?" Lauren asked, a mischievious glint in her eye. 

"No that's just Ashton," Lori quipped, "He stinks 'cause he hasn't showered yet." 

"You're going to regret this when we win," Ashton told her. 

"Looks like I'm not going to regret anything then," Lori bit back, coming face to face with him. 

"Ugh! Get a room you two," Lauren groaned, rolling her eyes, "The sexual tension is so disgusting." 

"How do you know what sexual tension is?!" Ashton asked flabbergasted. 

"She's 16!" Lori told him, "She's not a nun." 

"She's a baby!" 

"I'm 16!" Lauren corrected, "I can legally get my licence!" 

"You're 10 years old, okay?!" Ashton told her. "You don't know what sex means." 

Lauren simply rolled her eyes and gave Lori a look. 

"Are we actually going to play or...?" Harry said, looking at the older three. 

"Should we make this interesting?" Lori suggested. 

"How?" Harry asked, intrigued. 

"The winner gets to make the loser do one thing," She said, "But that chance expires at midnight." 

"One is too little." Lauren complained. 

"Three?" Lori asked. 

"Two." Ashton said. "It's a good middle." 

"The winner can make them do  _anything_?" Harry said more than asked. 

"Nothing criminal," Lori said. 

"Nothing that could ruin the wedding," Lauren added, sending a pointed look at Harry. 

"Nothing that would give Nana a heart attack either," Ashton added. 

"Where's the fun then?" Harry grumbled. 

"Ready?" Lori asked, looking around. 

"First to score 3 goals wins." Ashton said aloud. 

"You can't even score normally, Irwin," Lori quipped, "There's no way you're scoring in football either." 

Ashton's jaw dropped, not expecting Lori to be this forward and witty. 

"I'll give you the advantage of starting first." Lori said, dropping the ball to the ground and kicking it to him. 

"I'll be goalie." Lauren said and did a little jog to the small pots that were set up to look like a goal. 

"Harry, think you can man the goal?" Ashton said to Harry without taking his eyes off Lori who was standing smug with her arms crossed. 

"Tick tock, Irwin," She told him. 

"You're going to regret being this cocky when you lose." Ashton said, kicking the ball around for practice. 

"Kick the damn ball, Irwin," Lori said, eyes on the ball. 

Ashton dribbled the football making a show of his footwork. Lori rolled her eyes knowing full well that he was just trying to show off. She took two steps forward and then kicked the ball from his foot, making him stumble while she dribbled the ball all the way to Harry, stopping in front of him before smiling sweetly and kicking the ball hard into the goal. She then turned around and stared directly at Ashton, whose jaw was on the ground, before she flipped her hair. 

"What were you saying about losing, again?" She told him in a sickly sweet voice. 

"Is it too late to switch teams?" Harry said, holding the ball in between his hands. 

"Shut up, Harry!" Ashton grumbled, "Pass me the ball." 

"So that's one for us," Lori said, walking back to the middle, "And zero for you." 

"It's called giving you a handicap," Ashton said with a glare. 

"Should we bump your score to two just so you stand a chance?" Lori teased. 

Ashton growled in frustration, glaring at a smug Lori who stood with her arms crossed across her chest. 

"Should I give you a five second headstart too?" She teased. 

Ashton kicked the ball past Lori who ran after him to try and tackle the ball from his legs. Ashton dribbled it in a zig-zag motion to the goal where Lauren was standing, ready to defend it. Ashton kicked the ball as hard as he could. Lauren dived and caught the ball, holding it to her chest. Lori cheered and signalled for Lauren to throw it to her. Lauren kicked the ball to her and she dribbled it to the other side of the garden where Harry was crab walking side to side to try and defend his goal. Lori kicked it hard as she could and it went into the goal. She jumped up and down in celebration and turned to face Ashton who had a scowl on his face. 

"That's two-zero now, isn't it?" Lori feigned. 

"You still haven't won yet." Ashton grumbled. 

"But I still scored more than you, didn't I?" Lori said, cocking her head to one side, "When I win, I'm going to make you wear a frilly maid's outfit to the next red carpet and make you tell everyone that you have a cleaning kink." 

"You don't even want to know what I have in store for you when I win," Ashton threatened. 

"I'm never going to find out either way." Lori said. 

"Are you two going to keep flirting or are we actually going to play the game?" Lauren shouted from where she was standing. 

"One more and I win, Irwin," Lori said cockily, the ball in the middle of both of them. 

"Trust me," Ashton said, looking at her, a smile on his face, "You're not winning." 

He faked left and kicked the ball right, running fast while kicking the ball. He didn't stop in front of Lauren this time as he kicked the football into the opening on the right and scored.

"What was that you said about winning?" He called out to Lori who was panting just a few feet away from him. 

"The game's just begun." She retorted, walking back to the middle, waiting for Ashton. 

"I hope you're not a sore loser," Ashton teased, walking to Lori with the ball.

"I'm not." Lori said, "I'm a winner." 

She kicked the ball away from Ashton and started running towards Harry when Ashton sprinted and tackled from her right side, causing Lori to stumble. He got the ball and dribbled it slower than he would just to check on Lori. Once he saw that she didn't fall and wasn't hurt, he smirked and dribbled the ball to Lauren. 

"Think fast!" He said and kicked the ball into the goal. 

"God dammit!" Lauren swore when she failed to defend the goal. 

"Two two?" Ashton called out cockily. 

"Game's not over yet, Irwin," Lori huffed, grabbing the ball from the floor and bringing it to the middle one last time. She needed to win. 

"Ashton! Your pancakes are getting cold!" His mother called out from the french windows. 

"Last point, mom!" He told her. 

"I'll finish this quickly then," Lori said out loud, panting slightly from the physical excursion. 

Ashton chuckled slightly, dropping the ball in between the both of them. 

"Three. Two," He counted, both of them concentrated on the ball, "One!" 

Lori let out a little yell and got the ball first, faking right before she sprinted left, kicking the ball, occasionally looking back to see where Ashton was. Ashton ran behind her, waiting for her to kick the ball before he intercepted and took control of the ball, kicking it to the opposite side towards Lauren. Lori groaned in frustration, running after Ashton to try and tackle the ball from him but he was too fast. By the time Lori reached him, Ashton had already attempted to score but Lauren blocked it. She hugged the ball to her chest and waited for Lori. 

"Lori! Here!" She shouted, throwing the ball to her. Ashton jumped in front and took another shot at the goal. 

"No!" Lori screamed, watching the ball that seemed to move in slow motion be shot at the goal, hitting the side of the pot before going in. 

"What were you saying about never losing?" Ashton grinned cockily. 

"Shut up, Irwin." Lori grumbled. 

"Aww, don't be a sore loser, O' Donnell," Ashton said. 

"We won!" Harry screamed, running up to Ashton. 

"You wanted to change teams," Ashton accused. 

"...But i didn't which is the important thing here." Harry attempted to defend himself. 

"What are you going to do with your reward, buddy," Ashton said, rubbing it in Lori and Lauren's face who had a permanent scowl written on their face. 

"I'm going to make Lauren go bald!" Harry declared. 

"No!" The three older people said in unison. 

"This is no fun." Harry grumbled.

"I have plenty of ideas for you, Lori," Ashton teased. 

"Your pancakes are waiting," Lori told him, "Shoo." 

"You're eating breakfast with me," Ashton told her. 

"That's using one of your two chances." Lori said. 

"No it's not." Ashton said. 

"I already ate breakfast with Lauren," Lori said, "It's called breakfast for a reason. What you're eating is lunch." 

"Shut up and come with me," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"We're stuck with him," Lauren told Lori, "You're not. You can still get out." 

"Trust me when I say this," Lori said, looking at Ashton, annoyed, "I really can't." 

 

~~~~

 

"Mrs.Irwin, are you sure I can't do anything to help?" Lori asked, "I'll be more than happy to do the dishes." 

"Honey, this is the sixth time you've asked," The older woman said with a laugh, "It's just a couple of dishes and the caterer's will be coming soon so there really isn't anything to do."

"Yeah mom, she's great at doing work," Ashton said, taking a large gulp of his coffee ignoring the glares that the two women were shooting him. 

The older woman was just about to chastise her son when the doorbell rang. 

"Saved by the bell," Ashton mumbled as his mom walked past him to the door. 

" _Honey_ ," Lori said in a sickly sweet voice, throwing daggers at Ashton as she leaned over the counter. In a low voice she said, "If you  _ever_  try that again, you're balls will be your next meal and  _you_  will be the one to clean everything up; including the blood. Got it,  _sweetie_?" 

Ashton gulped and nodded slowly.  

"Good boy," She said, patting Ashton's head, "Now do your dishes while I go help your mom." 

"Ashton!" His mother called out from the front room. 

"Yeah, mom?" He called back, putting the dishes in the sink. 

"Come here for a second," She said. 

"Yeah, mom?" He repeated, walking to her. 

"The caterers are here so I'm just going to tell them what to do," She explained, "Nana is coming in half an hour and she wants to have a family lunch so go get ready and please take this young lady with you. She's trying to do work after I told her not to."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Lori asked once more. 

"Sweetie, I promise you if there's anything I need help with, I will call you," His mother said with a smile on her face.

"Come on," Ashton said, cocking his head to the stairs. Lori smiled at his mom and then followed him up the stairs and into the room. 

"You must be excited to see your Nana," Lori said as she plopped herself down onto his bed.

"I am!" Ashton said with a grin, going to his cupboard to get his clothes out, "I haven't seen her in a long time." 

"How long?" Lori asked. 

"A year maybe," He said, "We were on our world tour last year and didn't have much of a break." 

"That must've been hard on you," Lori said sincerely. 

"The tour was fun don't get me wrong," Ashton told her, looking at her, "The homesickness - not so much."

"How often do you come back home?" 

"As often as my schedule lets me." 

Lori smiled a small smile, trying hard not to feel envious that he actually had a home to come to. 

"One thing to know about my Nana," Ashton said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "She's very protective of me." 

"That doesn't calm my nerves at all," Lori mumbled. 

"I'll be there if that helps," Ashton said, grabbing his towel. 

"It doesn't." She joked. 

"Are you nervous?" He asked her. 

"A little, yeah. You did say she was your favourite person in the world." She confessed, "I don't want her not to like me especially since you know..." 

"She's harmless." Ashton said in an attempt to calm her down. 

"Are you close to her?" Lori asked him. 

"Very." Ashton said, moving to sit next to her on the bed, "After my dad left, my Nana was always here, making sure that we had everything we needed. There was always food on the table, family gatherings so we didn't feel lonely, games in the house. She wanted to make sure that we didn't miss out on anything in life just because I didn't have a dad. My mom and my Nana both raised us." 

"What if she doesn't like me?" Lori asked him after a beat of silence. 

"She will," Ashton assured her. 

"You don't know that." Lori said. 

"You're impossible not to get along with," Ashton said, sincerity in his eyes before quickly moving off the bed while saying, "I'm going to shower now."

"Should I call TMZ?" Lori joked, trying to get rid of the sudden intensity in the air.

"Unless you want to join me in the shower, I suggest you leave," Ashton told her. 

"And what I do want to join you?" Lori said, cocking her eyebrow. 

"If you do I won't count it as one of the two chances," He retorted, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"I still wouldn't even if you paid me," She quipped, getting off the bed. 

"Please," Ashton scoffed playfully, "You would beg to be in the shower with me! It's some of my best work." 

"Have fun in there," Lori told him with a little laugh. 

"Oh I will," He smirked and closed the door behind her. 

 

~~~

 

"Nana!" Ashton said with childlike excitement running down the stairs to his grandmother with Lori just a couple of steps behind him, giving them space. She watched as Ashton jumped down the final step, running up to her with his arms extended and enveloped her into a giant hug to which she responded with just as much love, affection and strength. The older woman's eyes were closed as she savoured this moment. Lori stood on the stairs watching the whole exchange with a giant smile on her face. 

"My sweet, sweet boy!" Nana exclaimed, pulling back from the hug to pepper kisses all over Ashton's face. 

"Nana!" He whined, secretly enjoying it. 

"I want to hear every detail of what happened since I last saw you," She told him, pulling away to get a good look at him, "You've lost so much weight. Have you been eating right?" 

Ashton giggled like a child, the smile never getting smaller, "I'll tell you everything but first I want you to meet someone." 

Lori took this as her cue and stood next to Ashton with a polite smile on her face. 

"Nana, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lori O' Donnell." Ashton said, snaking an arm around her waist, "Lori, this is my favourite person in the universe - My Nana." 

"It's very nice to meet you," Lori said, sticking her hand out, "I have heard so many things about you." 

"I wish I could say the same," Nana said, skeptical, "We do have a lot to catch up on indeed." 

"Lunch's ready!" Ashton's mother announced, ushering everyone into the dining room. 

Nana sat at the head of the table with Ashton on her left and his mother on the right. Lori sat in the middle of Lauren and Ashton and opposite Shawn while Harry sat next to Shawn. 

"So Lori," Nana said, taking a serving of potato salad, "Are you in the entertainment industry yourself?" 

"Yes I am," Lori answered politely with a smile, "That's how we met, actually." 

"How long have you two been together?" She asked. 

"A couple of months now," Ashton answered, looking at Lori who nodded. 

"And where do you see this going?" She grilled further, "It must be serious seeing as how Ashton brought you home."

Lori looked at Ashton with wide eyes.

"Nana..." Ashton said, looking at her, "We just started dating. I don't think..." 

"Mother, please," Ashton's mother said to her, "Don't scare the poor girl off." 

"Okay. Lori, I apologise," She said to the younger girl. 

"There's no need for that," Lori said, embarrassed, "I understand how protective you are of Ashton. I would do the same thing if I were you." 

"Shawn, are you ready for tonight?" Ashton asked, changing the subject and trying to steer the conversation towards the wedding rather than to Lori. 

"I'm more nervous for the reception tomorrow than tonight," Shawn confessed, taking a bite of his chicken, "Tonight is just family and close friends but everyone is going to be there tomorrow." 

"How's Alyssa feeling?" Lori asked. 

"She's nervous," Shawn said with a nod, "But we're both excited." 

"What about you Ash?" Lori turned to him. 

"What about me?" He asked, confused. 

"Your best man speech," Lori said. 

His eyes suddenly went wide. 

"You  _did_  remember to write the speech, didn't you Ashton?" Shawn asked, steel coating his words. 

"Yes I did," Ashton lied. 

"Enough wedding talk!" Lauren suddenly declared, "We're making Shawn nervous." 

"Thank you Lauren," Ashton mumbled under his breath, taking a bite of his lunch. 

"Nana, did you know that Lori is acting with Ryder Matthews?!" Lauren said excitedly. 

"Oh that nice boy you talk about all the time?" Nana asked with a smile on her wrinkled face. 

"Yeah, him!" Lauren said, "And she said I can meet him!" 

"She did?" Nana said, "Well, that's very nice of her." 

"Ryder is a really nice guy," Lori said in passing, "Lauren'll really like him." 

"Are you close to this Ryder boy?" Nana asked, suspicious. 

"We're really good friends."

"Lori," Ashton's mum butted in before Nana could say anything else, "You should invite your parents for dinner one day. We would love to meet them." 

"Mom-" Ashton started to say but Lori cut him off. 

"They'll love to." She said, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. She tried her best to swallow it. 

"Are you close to your family, Lori?" Nana asked. 

"Umm," Lori said, playing with her food, trying to think about how to phrase this. It's been years yet she struggles with it each time. 

"Nana, I don-" Ashton wanted to say but Lori put her hand over his, telling him that she could handle it. 

"My mom took over as my manager after, umm, after," She stuttered, darting her tongue out to wet her lips, a nervous tick, "My dad passed away a couple of years ago." 

"I'm so sorry," Nana and Ashton's mom said in unison.

"No don't worry about it," The younger girl mumbled out, the lump only growing. 

"Is it just you and your mom now?" Nana asked, cautiously. 

"Lori, you don't-" Ashton tried to say but Lori ignored him. 

"Its just us." She told them, looking at her plate rather than at everyone else, wanting to avoid their sympathetic glances, "We're okay though." 

"You're a strong girl," Ashton's mom commended. 

"Thank you." She said, clearing her throat, "Wow, I just brought the mood way down." 

Shawn let out nervous laughter, wanting to lighten up the mood, "So, Lori, I heard that you did your own stunts in 'Survive'? Even the helicopter one?" 

"Yeah I did!" She said, pepping herself up, silently thanking Shawn, "It was so cool! They strapped me in and just pushed me out of the helicopter!" 

"Did they really?!" Harry asked, childlike excitement in his voice. 

 

~~~~

 

Ashton and Lori had just entered his room after lunch. They were hand in hand as he closed the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry," Were the first words out of his mouth as he looked into her eyes. 

"What for?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. 

"I know that your family is a touchy subject and I-" He started to explain. 

"Ash," She said, squeezing his hand as reassurance, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I would've asked the same questions to my sons' girlfriend. Honestly, it's alright." 

"I'm sorry." He said again. 

"We have more pressing matters." She said, hand still intertwined in his. 

"What?" He asked.

"Your best man speech," She reminded him, "I bet you a smoothie and a cake that you haven't even started it yet." 

"A smoothie and a cake?" He asked with an amused smirk. 

"I'm craving a smoothie and a cake," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"No I haven't started it yet." Ashton said with a sigh. 

"You owe me a smoothie and a cake," She said. 

"I still have those two chances," Ashton realised, looking at Lori with an almost evil smirk. 

"Yeah you do but only till midnight," She reminded. 

"I'm using one now." He declared. 

"On what?" Lori asked, suddenly realising what he was saying, "You've got to be kidding me!" 

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. 

"I don't even know Shawn!" 

"I'm not going to make you write it alone!"

"So you're using one of your chances to make me help you?" 

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Would've done that anyway," She mumbled under her breath. 

"Okay let's get to work!" Ashton clapped his hands together, grabbing a pen and several pieces of paper. 

"Do you know what you want to say?" Lori asked him, crossing her legs on the bed. 

"Not a clue." 

"You're a great best man," She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Do you at least have an idea?" 

"Aren't I just supposed to roast him a little then lift him up and talk about how great their love is?" He said more than asked. 

"We only have 3 hours till the wedding including the time it takes us to get ready!" She reminded him, "And that's all you have?" 

"That's why I used my chance!" He told her, "See, I'm smart." 

"Not smart enough to write a speech though." She quipped. 

"I'm not good at expressing my emotions," He told her. 

"You write songs for a living!" 

"That's different!" 

"How?!" She demanded to know. 

"It just is!" 

Lori rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get started." 

"What do I do?" He asked, looking lost. 

"What's your favourite memory of you and Shawn?" She asked. 

"Funny or sentimental?" 

"Funny first." Lori said, taking the pen and paper from Ashton, leaning back against the wall, ready to write. 

 

~~~

 

"Lori, do you think you could help me with-" Lauren said, walking into the room where Lori was getting ready and stopped just short of the door, "Wow." 

"What?" Lori asked, putting her earring in. 

"You look amazing!" Lauren complimented. 

"Aww thank you love," [Lori said ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_437/set?id=234323656)with a smile on her face, "So do you!" 

"Not as good as you," Lauren said truthfully. 

"Are you sure Alyssa is going to be okay with you going out like this?" 

"Like what?" Lauren asked nervously looking at herself. 

"All eyes will be on you and not on her!" Lori teased, "Look at how gorgeous you look." 

"Stop!" [Lauren said](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_435/set?id=234179069), a blush on her cheeks. 

"What do you need help with, Laur?" Lori asked. 

"I can't find a lipstick to match my dress." 

"I have one!" Lori said, ruffling through her make up bag and pulling out a bright red lipstick. 

"I wonder what Ashton's going to say about what you're wearing," Lauren said. 

"What about it?" Lori asked, putting the lipstick on Lauren. 

"You look gorgeous I don't know how he's going to keep his hands off you," Lauren said once Lori finished applying the lipstick on her. 

"He has great self control," Lori joked. "Well? What do you think?" 

"It's perfect!" Lauren said and hugged Lori. "Thank you!"

"Are you nervous about being bridesmaid?" Lori asked, packing her stuff up. 

"Incredibly." Lauren admitted, helping the older girl. 

"You just have to walk down the aisle and stand there looking all pretty which isn't going to be hard at all for you," Lori said, "You're going to be fine." 

"Lauren!" Ashton called from the stairs. 

"Yeah?" Lauren answered. 

"Mom's calling!" 

"Coming!" She said turning to Lori, "You need my help?" 

"No, I'm good," Lori said with a smile, "I'll see you downstairs." 

Lori had her back turned to the door as she was cleaning up the dressing table, putting her make up and the other things back in its place. 

"Hey Lori, we have about 15 minutes until Alyssa comes," Ashton said, looking at his phone as he walked into the room. 

"Just give me a minute." Lori told him, zipping up her make up pouch and setting it in her bag. 

"Want me to wait for you or..." He said, looking up. As cliched as it sounds, his breath hitched while looking at her. His mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out. Sure he's seen her on red carpets dressed up to the nine's, hair and make up professionally done, the lighting perfect yet he's never seen her like this. The baby pink contrasted with her skin and her hair effortlessly flowed down in soft, loose waves. Her make up was simple yet it made her look like she had gotten it done. It was the first time Ashton was in awe of her. 

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" She asked, suddenly turning back around to the mirror.

"No," He said, his voice cracking in the middle of the one syllable word, "I mean, uhh, you um, you look good." 

"Thank you," She said, clearing her throat and holding on to her clutch. 

"Shall we?" He said, holding out his hand. 

She took his hand in hers and he intertwined them together, walking out of the room and into the backyard where most of the family had already gathered. 

"You going to be okay alone for a bit?" He asked her, walking her to her seat. 

"It's not like you're going off to war," She giggled, "You're standing right there." 

"Yeah but-" Ashton said.

"I'll be okay, Ash," She said, letting his hand go.

Ashton clenched his hand into a fist, flexing it for a bit to try and regain the warmth that was lost when Lori let his hand go. What was wrong with him? He didn't feel this way five minutes ago and now all of a sudden he couldn't wait to hold her hand and see her smile. He blames the wedding vibes. 

"I'll see you after the wedding then," He said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Ash!" She said just as he turned his back. 

"Yeah?" 

"You look really handsome in a tux," She told him, a slight blush rushing to her cheeks.  

Ashton felt himself smiling as he walked towards Shawn who was fidgeting nervously, waiting at the aisle. 

"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked Ashton. 

"Just..." Ashton said, shrugging his shoulders, "Weddings, man." 

"Tell me about it," Shawn said, checking his watch and then looking at the french windows where Alyssa was supposed to walk out. 

"Nervous?" Asked Ashton. 

"She's going to show, right?" Shawn asked him. 

"Mate, have you been watching those stupid shows again?" Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"I can't help it!" Shawn defended, "I needed to know what to do if she didn't turn up!" 

"Why wouldn't she turn up?" Ashton asked him. "You idiots are in love and are promising yourselves to each other! You've talked about this." 

"You're right," Shawn said, shaking the bad thoughts out of his head. "Man, when did you get so smart!" 

Ashton looked at Lori, "Guess, I just got smart." 

'Here Comes The Bride' started playing over the speakers and Shawn stood straight, eyes unwavering from the french windows as he watched the bridesmaids come out one by one starting with Lauren until finally [Alyssa walked out](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_441/set?id=234893678). She was glowing, her white dress contrasting with her blue flowers. Her father was on her side, escorting her every step of the way as she made her way down the aisle. Ashton took one look at Alyssa but couldn't help that his eyes drifted to Lori who had a huge smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold before her. He could see slight tears prickling her eyes as she looked at the father-daughter duo yet she had a smile on her face. 

Shawn took Alyssa's hand in his and they stood in front of each other and their family and closest friends. They professed their love in front of everyone with their sweet vows that made Lori tear up and their 'I dos' that was accompanied by two beautiful rings. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest declared, "You may now kiss the bride." 

Cheers erupted as Shawn took Alyssa by the waist and dipped her, crashing his lips on hers. He pulled her up and walked her down the aisle, hand in hand as they cheered. 

"So," Ashton said, walking up to Lori, "How was it?" 

"Beautiful." Lori said, looking at the now empty aisle and almost empty backyard. 

"You cried." Ashton observed. 

"I did not!" Lori denied. 

"I saw you from up there," Ashton said. 

"I teared." Lori corrected, "Two very different things." 

"Just admit you cried," Ashton said rolling his eyes. 

"Lori O' Donnell never cries." 

"Lori O' Donnell should not refer to herself in third person." 

"Lori O' Donnell cannot stop once she's started," Lori joked. 

"What are you doing right now?" Ashton found himself asking. 

"Going with everyone else?" Lori asked more than said. 

"Go get changed," Ashton told her. 

"Why?" 

"I want to take you somewhere and a dress and high heels might make it hard for you." He said. 

"What about your best man speech?" She asked, worried. 

"Shawn said to give it tomorrow in front of everyone."

"Oh." She said, "What do I wear?" 

"Clothes," Ashton suggested, "Or not...Your choice." 

"What kind of clothes, dork!" Lori said, pushing his shoulder. 

"Anything comfortable." 

 

~~~~

 

"Where are you taking me?" [Lori asked](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=235376102), the wind making her shiver slightly. 

"You're the least patient person I know," Ashton said with a laugh. 

"I prefer to think of myself as curious," She said, unconsciously running her hand up and down her arms in a futile effort to warm herself up. 

"Here," Ashton said, noticing that she was cold and shrugged off the jacket of his tux and slinging it around her. 

"Thank you." She said, looking at his disheveled hair and undone black bowtie around his neck; his white dress shirt still tucked in but a couple of buttons were opened. She bit her lip, only now realising how attractive Ashton really was. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and tried to hide herself underneath the warm jacket that still smelt like him.

"Close your eyes," Ashton said, stopping her mid-step. 

"You're not going to murder me, are you?" She joked. 

"Not yet." 

"They're closed," She said, closing her eyes, the jacket still hung over her shoulders. 

"Hold out your hand," He said, his voice softer and lower now. 

She held her hand out only to feel the warmth of his as he intertwined their fingers together, his other hand leading her somewhere. 

"Step up here," He said, his breath tickling the side of her neck as he supported her. He led her to where he wanted her. His free hand let her waist go, going over her eyes just in case she opened it. 

"Ashton what are you doing?" She asked him. 

"Shh," He said until he finally stopped the both of them. He moved her slightly. He let her hand go. She immediately felt colder, but said and did nothing. That hand moved and snaked around her waist. 

"Open," He said and moved the hand off her eyes. 

She gasped at the sight in front of her. 

Ashton brought her to the side of a bridge that overlooked a river and on the opposite side of the river was the city. It was illuminated and reflected through the water. It was beautiful and magical. That simple concrete jungle was illuminated by the street lights, by cars and by houses. Each light had its own story to tell and Lori was in love with the sight. It may seem simple, but damn it was truly a sight to behold. 

"I used to come here when things were getting to be too much," Ashton told her, "Even in the morning its quite a sight. It makes my problems seem smaller somehow." 

"I know what you mean," Lori said, her eyes never wavering. 

"This bridge knows all my secrets," Ashton told her. 

"I have a place like this too," Lori said out of the blue. 

"Where is your place?" Ashton asks her. 

"There's a sea near my childhood house; the one I grew up with my mom and dad," Lori explained, turning to face him, "If you look hard enough, there's this part that is fenced off from everyone else. No one remembers why but no one goes there anyway. In that part there's this boulder. That's my safe space." 

"Have you been back lately?" Ashton asked. 

"I haven't gone back since my dad died," Lori confessed. 

"Why not?" 

"Nothing ever seemed quite drastic after that," Lori said. "When was the last time you came back here?" 

"Just before tour started last year," Ashton said. 

"Something on your mind?" Lori asked.

"You could say that," Ashton said. 

"Thank you," She said after a beat of silence. 

"What for?" 

"Introducing me to your special place." 

"Have you shown anyone yours?" Ashton asked out of curiosity. 

"No." Lori said. 

"Not even your dad?" 

"Not even him." Lori told him. 

Silence descended the bridge, only the sound of the wind in between them as they looked out at the scene before them.

"Lori," Ashton said. 

"Yeah?" 

"You look really beautiful today," Ashton said, looking at her. 

"And you look incredibly handsome," Lori told him, a giggle falling out of her mouth. 

Ashton couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looks. Her hair cascading down her shoulders that had his jacket that was too big for her. 

"It's almost midnight," He found himself saying. 

"And?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. 

"I know what I'm going to use my other chance on," He said, standing in front of her. 

"What?" She whispered, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth. 

"I want to kiss you." 

Ashton stood in front of her, each of his hand resting on the ledge of the bridge, trapping her in. His hazel brown and green eyes stared deep into her brown ones. 

"Do it then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! HEYYOOOOO I have this whole week off as like a study week but we all know how much of a procrastinator I am so that's not gonna happen LEGGO 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> strap yourselves in i've been dreaming about this chapter like quite literally i saw it in a dream so like..yeah 
> 
> I'm listening to Would You Be So Kind by dodie who i just learnt is a youtuber. Her music is pretty good and like this song is kinda fitting for the chapter im writing 
> 
> Kay im attempting to write the competition scene and this kinda sets up the end of the chapter im afraid im moving too fast but then if i dont do this i wont be moving fast enough so yeah...
> 
> THIS SCENE IS IMPOSSIBLE JFC okay so my struggle is that im trying to make it bantery but its not coming out that way?!!# like the cheeky bantz isnt flowing outta my brains into words I NEED A BREATHER ahaha this is literally the struggle i go through every time i write something but i got no secrets from you guys so i can rant a little 
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> The Middle by Zedd is playing rn and im feeling it okayyy lets get to writing its v v v cold and i have a cup of green tea next to me but legit all i want is wine but im too lazy to go buy some so imma just stick to this.
> 
> GUys im legit shivering to the point where i can't write omg its fucking cold i can't
> 
> Harry styles is playing and im just like in a zen/sad zone. Zad zone 
> 
> 1D is playing damnnnn man good times good times TELL ME IM A SCREWED UP MESS THAT I NEVER LISTEN LISTEN TELL ME YOU DONT WANT MY KISS THAT YOU NEED YOUR DISTANCE DISTANCE 
> 
> okay i just finished writing the football scene i have plans hehehehe
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING! 
> 
> I just got done with the bit about Ashton and Lori banting which as you can see their relationship is evolving so yay! I honestly can't wait till the end of the chapter theres a little cliffhanger almost 
> 
> okay i just edited the whole part to make it a little more emotional ahaha wait emotional isn't the right word but like...open yeah that's a better fit BACK TO WRITING 
> 
> IM fuCKing FrEEZing wht the fuck is this weather its fucking -1 and feels like -5 im frickin dying i cna't do this im going to fucking freeze my clitoris off 
> 
> Hearts Aint Gonna Lie is playing and damnnn this is appropriate for later 
> 
> I just finished the lunch scene and damn that was hard to write like trying to nail down the nice/protective grandma was like..wow i used gordon ramsey as inspiration honestly i dont even know what they were eating for lunch. 
> 
> Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna is playing and like im actually sobbing cause im writing the wedding scene well right before the wedding scene when Ashton and Lori are talking and like ITS SO TEAR JERKING like the song not the scene. It literally translates to dont ever say goodbye and IM CRYING the melody and the piano and the tabla OH LORD seriously search it up i promise you that you will cry
> 
> LOOK MORE TEARS! Im on a bollywood song binge rn and Agar Tum Saath Ho (If you're with me) started playing as soon as i wrote the words 'ashton looked at lori' WOW MY SPOTIFY IM CRYING 
> 
> ITS ALMOST HAPPENING IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT 
> 
> I think this is the longest I've ever written for this story so far yay me
> 
> ITS BACK TO FREEZIN WHAT IS THIS MY HANDS ARE SHAKING AND THE WATER FOR MY GREEN TEA IS NOT BOILING FAST ENOUGH JFC IM SO COLD 
> 
> its happening oh lord its happening whats the procedure everyone whats the procedure oh lord its happening (WHADDUP OFFICE REFERENCE...i dont even watch the office)
> 
> I WANT TO SERENADE WHOEVER MADE THIS BOLLYWOOD PLAYLIST! THE SONGS ARE SO APT WHILE IM WRITING 
> 
> IT HAPPENED OH LORD IT HAPPENED!!! 
> 
> so so so sososososososoososos
> 
> what do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

"Lori?"[ Lauren](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_460/set?id=236551551) said, watching the older girl mindlessly blowing her already cool coffee while staring off in space. She snapped her fingers in front of her face and tried again, "Lori!"

"Huh? What?" Lori said, snapping out of her daze, blinking blankly. 

"Were you even listening to me?" Lauren said more than asked, cocking her eyebrow accusingly. 

"Of course I was!" She lied. 

"Oh yeah?" Lauren challenged, "What did I just say?"

"Uhh," [Lori ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_462/set?id=236676026)struggled, "Zoey and Jake went to the movies and bumped into whatsherface and her ex." 

"That was like 5 minutes ago, Lori!" Lauren rolled her eyes, "What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird since last night."

"What?" Lori said, her eyes going wide. 

"Is everything okay between you and Ashton?" Lauren asked, concerned. 

"What? Yeah. We're good! We're great!" Lori blurted out in her word vomit

"You guys were acting weird when you came back from wherever it is you went," Lauren observed out loud. "What happened?" 

_~~~_

_"I want to kiss you."_

_Ashton stood in front of her, each of his hand resting on the ledge of the bridge, trapping her in. His hazel brown and green eyes stared deep into her brown ones._

_"Do it then."_

_He leaned in slowly, eyes flickering from her eyes that were slowly shutting to her plump lips that looked so soft. One hand leaving the ledge to cup her cheek. stroking it slowly with his thumb. His eyes fluttered shut, lips ghosting over hers once, twice and just as he was about to close the gap and kiss her for real, his phone blared. They jumped apart._

_Ashton took out his phone, pissed off. As soon as he saw the name of the person who was calling him he froze. If he was with any of the boys they would've thrown his phone in the river unapologetically and told him to change his number and his phone. How she got his number was beyond him. He scoffed, thinking to himself that she ruined everything else, why did he think that she wouldn't have ruined this too. Somehow, she just knows when everything is going great for him and she couldn't let him be happy. He ignored the call, silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket._

_Lori's hand was covering her mouth as soon as she jumped from the loud sound. She was about to let Ashton kiss her...The same Ashton that she saw plastered on every magazine and headline with a different girl every single time. The same Asshole Ashton that couldn't fix a sandwich to save his life and she had to live with in a couple of months. She couldn't get into this right now. She couldn't be with someone who checks every girl out and sleeps with them only minutes after knowing them and never calls them again. This wouldn't last between them for more than a week and it would be so uncomfortable after. She had a contract with him and that was all this was - A contractual relationship. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_Ashton walked back to Lori who looked deep in thought._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, slowly walking towards her._

_She looked down at her watch and sighed in relief, "It's midnight."_

_"And?"_

_"The chances expire at midnight." She told him, kicking herself off the ledge. "Let's go."_

_~~~_

 

 

"I can say in all honesty," Lori said to Lauren, "Absolutely nothing happened last night." 

"Then why are you-" Lauren started to say but Lori's focus was elsewhere. She thought she heard the door upstairs open and shut. 

"Hey Laur, do you want to to go out?" She quickly asked. 

"What? Where?" The younger girl asked. 

"Just..." Lori said, quickly thinking, "Girl's day!" 

"Yeah, sure," Lauren shrugged, "Let me go get my purse from upstairs and-" 

"I'll pay!" Lori said, grabbing her things from the counter and jumping off the breakfast bar stool. 

"Uhh, alright?" Lauren said, "I'll grab my keys-" 

"We'll walk!" Lori said, slinging her bag over her shoulders. 

"What about your coffee?" Lauren asked, now amused as she watched Lori gulp the cold coffee and put the mug in the sink. She then took Lauren's hand and quickly walked her over to the door, opening it. 

"Hey girls!" Ashton's mom said, walking from the living room. 

"Hey Mrs. Irwin! We're going out for a girl's day but we'll be back in time to get ready! Bye!" Lori quickly said, and closed the door behind her, finally feeling like she could breathe. 

"Oh.."Mrs. Irwin said, slightly overwhelmed by the word vomit, "What just happened?" 

"Hey mom!" Ashton said as he came down the stairs, "What's going on?" 

"I just had the weirdest conversation with Lori before she left," She said, walking with Ashton to the kitchen. 

"Oh.." Ashton said, trying to look nonchalant and not at all relieved, "So she's not in the house?" 

"No she just left," His mom said, leaning against the breakfast bar, looking at her son suspiciously. "Is everything okay between you two?" 

"Yeah! We're great!" Ashton said, taking the milk out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass. 

"Where did you disappear to last night?" She asked him. 

"Just..." Ashton said, trailing off, "I showed Lori the town." 

"At night? In the dark?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"We have a well lit town," Ashton mumbled, looking down at the glass before gulping down the milk. 

"You sure everything's alright?" She asked once more. 

"We're fine, mom." Ashton said and set his glass in the sink, "I'm going to go find Harry." 

"You dropped him off at Shawn's, remember?" His mother said.

"Uhh," Ashton cleared his throat, "Of course I remember." 

"What's going on, Ash?" His mother asked, concerned. 

"Just album stress," He lied. "I'm going to go practice my best man speech for the reception." 

~~~

 

"Thanks for the dress, Lori!" Lauren exclaimed gleefully as she opened the front door of the house. 

"It was my pleasure, Laur," Lori smiled, "How could I not buy it when you look absolutely stunning in it?!" 

"I'm definitely wearing this to the reception!" Lauren said with a toothy grin, bounding up the stairs. 

"You two look like you had a whale of a time!" Ashton's mother said, walking to Lori with a smile on her face. 

"We did," Lori replied, walking to the kitchen and setting her bag on the counter.

"I'm glad." 

"I'm sorry about just rushing off this morning, Mrs. Irwin," Lori apologised sincerely. 

"Oh honey, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for." She reassured with a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. 

"I'm going to go help Lauren get ready," Lori said, walking to the stairs. 

"Lori!" His mother called out from the kitchen. 

"Yes, Mrs. Irwin?" She replied, stopping mid-step.

"Can I ask you something?" The older woman said more than asked. 

"Anything." 

"I may be overstepping here..." She said watching Lori walk to the kitchen entrance.

"You could never," Lori reassured with a smile. 

"Is everything alright between you and Ashton?"

Lori's smile fell for a split second but she quickly composed herself and shot the older woman a small but reassuring smile, "We're great!" 

"I'm glad!" She said, still unconvinced. 

"Why do you ask?" Lori asked out of curiosity. 

"Ashton just seemed a little...off today." 

"It's probably just work," Lori brushed off. 

"That's what he said too..." 

Lori didn't know what to say or do. The whole day she's been feeling awkward and like she's treading on eggshells even though nothing happened yesterday. A part of her felt relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt like that but a bigger part of her knew that this whole act that they were putting on for his family clearly wasn't working. 

"I'm..." Lori stuttered before clearing her throat and pointing absently to the stairs, "I promised Lauren I would get ready with her for the reception." 

Ashton's mom smiled and told her to go and have fun. She bounded up the stairs as fast as she could, not wanting to run into Ashton on the way. She practically threw the door of Lauren's room opened and quickly closed it, panting slightly. 

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, looking at the older girl with worry in her eyes. 

"Nothing." Lori said quickly. "I'm going to get changed." 

"Can you help me do my make up after?" Lauren asked with a grin. 

"Of course I will," Lori smiled warmly at the younger girl. 

The two girls got ready together, blasting music and singing and dancing along. Once Lori was finished with her hair and make up she helped Lauren with hers. 

"I don't think this lipstick will go," Lauren pouted. 

"I think I have one that might," Lori said, looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Lauren asked. 

"My purse." 

"You didn't bring it up with you," Lauren told her. 

"I think it might be downstairs," Lori said, "I'll be right back." 

[Lori walked](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_449/set?id=235943256) downstairs, looking in the living room first before moving to the kitchen. She found her purse lying on the kitchen counter and quickly picked it up. She'd been doing a really good job all day of avoiding Ashton and she wanted to keep the streak up. She was about to climb the stairs when she heard the front door open. 

"Oh." She heard behind her and knew that her streak had ended. She turned around and saw him looking her up and down. 

"Hey." She breathed out, feeling the awkwardness settle down in the air around them. 

"Hi." He replied, clearing his throat, "You umm, you look good." 

"Thanks." She said, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. She tucked her hair behind her ear and clutched the brown purse closer to her body. 

"I haven't seen you all day," He said, putting his hands in his pocket, trying to make small talk to make this awkwardness between them fade away. It wasn't working. 

"Yeah, um, I was out with Lauren." Lori said, playing with the fringe of the purse. "I haven't seen you either." 

"I was just...out." He said. 

"Lori! Did you find your-oh." Lauren said, walking out of her room and seeing them at the foot of the stairs. 

"I'm coming, Lauren!" Lori said. 

"Is that new?" Ashton said pointing at the dress that Lauren was wearing. 

"Yeah! Lori bought it for me today!" Lauren said excitedly, twirling in the dress, "Isn't it pretty?" 

"It is." Ashton said, smiling sincerely. 

"Come on, Laur," Lori said, walking up the stairs, "I'll finish your make up." 

"No need," She said, grabbing Lori's purse out of her hand, "I can do it." 

"Oh but-" Lori started to say but got cut off. 

"Oh good, you two are here," Ashton's mother said, coming out of her room, "Lori can you and Ashton just pop down to the cake shop downtown and drop it off at the reception hall." 

"Cake shop?" Ashton asked, taken aback, "Aren't the caterers-" 

"They're behind schedule so they couldn't," She explained, "I need it there in an hour tops." 

"I can do it by myself, I don't think that Lori wants to come," Ashton said, wanting to avoid an awkward situation in the car with her alone.

"Alyssa needs Lori's help as well," His mother said. 

"Fine." Ashton said, "I'll take Lauren too." 

"I'm not done getting ready." She said from the top of the stairs. 

"Ash! We're on a tight schedule here!" His mother said sternly, "Go. Now." 

"See you in a bit Mrs. Irwin," Lori said politely and exited the house behind Ashton. 

They entered the car and immediately tension and awkwardness filled the space in between them. For about 5 minutes, the car was pin drop silent, not even the sound of their breathing could be heard. The radio was off and they were sat in their seats, next to each other not looking or even talking to each other. 

"Umm," Ashton started softly, breaking the silence, "Lauren's dress is really nice." 

"Yeah she really liked it and she looks amazing in it." Lori said, surprised at his niceness. 

"Thank you for that," He said, sincerely, "She looks really happy." 

"I'm glad!" Lori said, looking at him with a smile. 

"I'll pay you back for the dress," He told her. 

"Why would you do that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Because you bought it for her.." Ashton said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I bought it because I wanted to not because I was forced to," She said, "It's my gift to her and I'm not taking money from you." 

Ashton smiled at her and he decided that he was going to do it - He was going to ask her about last night and why she ran off the way that she did but he was interrupted by the blare of Lori's ringtone made her jump in surprise.  

"Hey!" She greeted cheerily after looking at the name of the caller.

"Lori!" 

"Ryder!" She said in the same excited tone as him. 

"I miss you!" He said. 

"I miss you too!" She replied, oblivious to Ashton's jaw clenching, annoyed. 

"When are you coming back?" He whined. 

"I'll be back tomorrow night and back to work the day after," She told him, absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

Ryder groaned over the phone, "Can't you come back now?!" 

"It's only been 3 days, Ryder!" She giggled, "Do you miss me that much?" 

"No one here cuddles like you! Even Dylan can't get it right." 

Lori laughed, shaking her head while Ashton gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white and he was almost certain he could rip it right off. Something about Lori and Ryder's relationship wasn't sitting well with him. He hated how she was so open and like a different person when she was with Ryder than when she was with him. There was a connection there that he knew he might never get to experience with her and it was killing him for reasons that he didn't know himself. 

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," She laughed and hung the phone up. Ashton didn't get to catch the last couple of sentences and a part of him was glad that he didn't. 

The awkwardness and tension returned, more suffocating than before. 

"So that was Ryder, huh," Ashton said, finally breaking the silence.

"Uhh yeah," Lori replied, slightly caught off guard by the sudden conversation, "He just wanted to know when I was coming back to work." 

"He sure sounds like he misses you." He said in a voice full of venom. 

"He's a really good friend," Lori said, feeling like she had something to explain. 

"Some people might think differently." 

"What are you trying to say, Ashton?!" Lori snapped. 

"Nothing." 

"No you clearly have something to say so say it!" 

"Had that call come when you were in the house we would've been caught." Ashton spat, "Keep the flirting with your boyfriend to a minimum until we're back." 

Lori scoffed, "Unlike you, Ryder actually is my friend." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashton said, glancing at her before looking back at the road. 

"That he doesn't have ulterior motives with every girl that he talks to!" She spat, folding her hands over her chest and leaning back into the seat, wanting nothing more than to leave the car.   

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

Lori simply scoffed, "As if you don't know."

"No, I don't." Ashton said, "But you obviously know everything." 

"It means that you live up to your infamous reputation of being a womaniser and a playboy." 

"I'm not a womaniser." Ashton spat. 

"The whole reason you were chosen as the other half of this fake couple shit is because of your reputation!" Lori told him, her voice raised. 

"You don't know anything!" 

"If Lauren started dating a boy exactly like you, would you accept him?" Lori asked. 

Ashton kept quiet, not knowing what to say. 

"I thought so," She said, scoffing, and then added, "Womaniser."

"Is this about yesterday?" Ashton asked.

"Yesterday was a mistake." Lori spat, "And I'm glad whoever the hell called you did." 

Ashton had to remind himself that Lori didn't know the history behind why he is the way that he is. He had to remind himself that Lori didn't know who called or why he didn't take it. Lori didn't know anything about him other than what she saw on the surface. 

"Nothing happened yesterday." Was all Ashton said. 

"Nothing is going to happen either." Lori spat with venom coating her every syllable. "Ever!" 

Ashton scoffed, "As if I want something to happen." 

"I wasn't the one begging for a kiss." 

"Neither was I!" Ashton spat. 

"Your exact words were 'I want to kiss you.' How is that not begging, Ashton?!" Lori scoffed. 

"You wanted it too!" Ashton bit back, "You told me and I quote, 'Do it then.'"

"Whatever," Lori said, rolling her eyes. 

"We're not done with this conversation." Ashton said, parking the car in front of the cake store. 

"We're more than done with this conversation." Lori spat. 

"Stay here while I go get the cake." Ashton told her, unlocking the car door. 

"Where am I going to go?" 

"Knowing you, probably to Ryder's arms." Ashton spat, slamming the door behind him.

5 minutes had passed and Lori's anger had subsided. She sighed, not knowing why Ashton and her were always fighting but she didn't like it. She thought that they were finally getting somewhere but after the awkwardness of the kiss...She wasn't so sure anymore. 

She heard the car door open and saw Ashton sliding the cake very carefully onto the floor of the car, making sure that it had no place to slip and slide and possible get destroyed. He closed the door and walked up to the driver's seat. He sat down and strapped himself in. 

"That Ryder comment was unwarranted," She said calmly. 

"I know and I'm sorry." He said, turning to face her.

"We keep fighting..." She said. 

"And we've barely spent any time together. Can you imagine when we actually start living with one another?" He thought out loud. 

"I forgot about that..." She trailed off. 

"I don't want to fight with you." He admitted. 

"And I don't want to fight with you," She said. 

"We said we would be friends," He said, "We have to be better." 

"Your family kept asking if something was wrong with us." She told him. 

"They asked me the same thing." He said. 

"We definitely have to do better than this," She said. 

"We'll just shove everything aside for now," He told her, "We have to be better at least till tomorrow and once we leave..." 

"We'll figure this out," She said pointing at the space between them. 

"We don't have a choice anyway," He laughed humourlessly. 

"We can make this work," She said confidently. 

"Can we?" He asked, serious, the car stopping at a red light. 

"Like you said..." She told him, "We don't have a choice." 

~~~

 

"I'm sorry to bother you," Alyssa said to Lori. 

"It's no bother at all," Lori smiled warmly at her, helping her get into her tight gown. 

She worked silently, her mind still on the conversation that she had in the car with Ashton. 

"You know Shawn and I almost broke up once," Alyssa said, looking at the younger girl through the mirror. 

"Really?" Lori asked, surprised and intrigued. 

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded, laughing at the memory, "I remember we were about a year maybe into our relationship and we just kept fighting over every little thing. One day I just got so fed up I screamed that we should just take a break and then I stormed off." 

"Like Ross and Rachel," Lori giggled. 

"Exactly!" Alyssa said, laughing along with her. 

"What happened then? How did you get back together?" Lori asked, tying the back of the dress. 

"We spent about two weeks just apart - No texts, no calls, no contact at all," Alyssa told her, "Me being the stubborn one never wanted to be the first to apologise but  _god I was miserable_! It was the worst two weeks of my life." 

"So he apologised first?" Lori asked. 

"He showed up at my apartment and told me that no matter what happened he wasn't going to let me go," Alyssa said, a fond look on her face, "He said that he didn't care if I shouted or fought with him, he was never going to leave my side. We talked things out and now here I am." 

Lori shook her head, a smile on her face. The only thought in her mind was ' _I want something like this. I want someone to fight for me._ ' 

"I hated him when we first met," Alyssa said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I thought he was obnoxious and rude and arrogant." 

"That seems to be the theme with Irwin men," Lori mumbled, now curling Alyssa's hair. 

"But once I got to know him, he was the softest, cutest most caring person in the world," Alyssa said. 

"You two look so happy," Lori said. 

"It's not all smiles and laughs," Alyssa said, "We have our fair share of problems. It just takes time to work it out." 

"Sometimes things aren't always that simple," Lori sighed. 

"Nothing is ever easy, Lori," Alyssa said, looking at her, "But it'll be worth fighting for." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Alyssa? Are you ready?" 

"I'll be out in a second!" She said, standing up and giving [herself a once over in the mirror](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_451/set?id=236140661). 

"You look beautiful," Lori complimented. 

"Thank you for your help, Lori," Alyssa said, smiling brightly and walking over to the door. "Oh and one more thing." 

"Yeah?" Lori said, turning around to face her. 

"One thing I learnt about the Irwin men," She said, giving Lori a knowing smile, "Don't give up on them, especially when they're pushing you away. That's when they need you the most." 

~~~

 

"You're up next," Lori said, nudging Ashton. 

"What?" Ashton asked, wide eyed. 

"Your best man speech," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

She was sat on the family table in the reception hall since she was Ashton's date. Shawn and Alyssa were sat right in the middle while their friends and family occupied the rest of the tables. They were watching Alyssa's parents give a speech on the stage. 

"Oh right," Ashton said, too in his thoughts. 

"Are you alright?" Lori asked, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," He lied. 

Lori gave him a look that screamed, ' _Don't even try to lie._ ' 

"I'm just nervous," Ashton admitted. 

"Ashton Irwin the drummer, who sold out and played Madison Square Garden and Arena's is nervous," She teased. 

"That was different," He mumbled. 

"How?" 

"These people in this room know me and they know everything about my family and Shawn and my Nan," He rambled, "I can't mess up. Plus this is Shawn's big day!" 

"You could go up there and rap about garbage cans and you know Shawn will still love it," She said, putting her reassuring hand over his. 

Ashton sighed, "I know but I don't want to do that. I want to give the best speech and make it memorable for him." 

"I'm sure rapping about garbage cans would be memorable," Lori said and giggled at her own joke. 

Ashton couldn't help but smile at her. 

"There's that dimpled smile," She teased. 

Ashton smiled bigger. 

"Look, if you're nervous, and I don't know if this helps," Lori mumbled, "Look at me. I'll be right here." 

"You mean that?" 

"I do." She nodded sincerely. "I'm going to be right here." 

"Promise?" He said and held out his pinky. 

She giggled as she took it, finding the action cute and amusing, "Pinky promise." 

"And now, we have Shawn's best man, Ashton who's going to say a few words." Alyssa's father introduced, earning him a loud round of applause. 

"Wish me luck," He muttered loud enough for Lori to hear as he stood up, buttoning his black, suit jacket. 

"You got this, Irwin." She said, smiling brightly at him, feeling a sense of pride watching him confidently walking to the podium. Had she not known that he was feeling nervous, she would have never guessed. He exuded confidence simply from his walk. 

Ashton reached the podium and set his notes on it, clearing his throat before he spoke into the microphone. 

"Good evening everyone," He said, eyes scanning the room, taking in how many people there were and how many eyes were on him. He felt the nervousness grow, creeping up his spine, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ashton Irwin and I am the cousin of the groom. For those of you who do know me, my name is Ashton Irwin and I am the cousin of the groom." 

His joke earned him a couple of laughs. He felt himself loosen up but couldn't shake the nervous feeling away. He cleared his throat once more while looking down at his notes, already losing his place. He felt his legs shake a little and his head snapped up, eyes scanning the crowd once more. Finally, his eyes landed on her, bright and standing out from the crowd, he instantly felt grounded. 

"When I say that I'm Shawn's cousin, what I mean is that we're cousins by label but brother's by heart. That's why I know that right now, Shawn is smiling but on the inside he is cringing." Ashton said, eyes not moving from Lori who was laughing, the smile not leaving her face. He felt the nervousness slip away, confidence replacing it.  He didn't even notice the rest of the crowd who was eagerly awaiting his next sentence. 

"Shawn, you better keep that smile plastered on buddy, this whole speech is sappy and full of emotions," Ashton joked, eyes moving to Shawn and then back to Lori, "I want to say that I grew up without a father but that would be a lie. Ever since I was younger, Shawn who is a good 10 years older than me was always around along with my Mom and Nana. I don't remember a time where he wasn't there by my side. He taught me how to ride a bike and how to change the oil in a car, how to barbecue and how to be a man. Shawn is not only my brother but he is my best friend and my father figure. He is more than just a cousin. He is the person I have always wanted to become." 

Ashton wasn't even looking at his notes. His gaze was fixed on Lori who was confused at first. She remembered helping Ashton write the speech and this wasn't what they wrote at all. For some reason she thought that he was talking to her and not making a speech. It was as if Ashton was trying to tell her something that he couldn't before. 

"When Shawn first brought Alyssa home, I knew the second she bantered with him that she was the one for him. Not many people know this but Shawn and Alyssa were on the verge of a break up once. I remember Shawn coming over looking sad and mad and like he just lost everything. He spent two weeks sitting and moping on the couch drinking beer and eating so much pizza that the every single delivery boy knew his name. I had to kick some sense into him before he realised he was being an idiot. I had never seen Shawn look so torn up about anyone or anything, ever! I think the only person who is sad that Shawn and Alyssa got back together was probably the pizza place."

The crowd laughed and so did Lori. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but she wanted to know more. Sure, it wasn't an intimate setting like the picnic date but learning about Ashton and his family really made her feel like she was a part of it too. 

"Someone asked me something today and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. They asked me that if my sister Lauren brought home someone like me, if I would be happy and accept the guy." Ashton said, staring at Lori who was surprised, "And the answer is no. I won't be happy because I'm not enough. But if Lauren brought home someone like Shawn, she would be the luckiest girl in the world. I know that if I become even a quarter of the person that Shawn is today, that would be enough for me. It's something I don't think I will ever be able to achieve, but I know that I'm going to try my hardest." 

Ashton raised a champagne glass and everyone followed suit, including Lori who couldn't keep the proud smile off her face. Ashton finally looked away from her and to the happy couple smiling at him, "To Shawn and Alyssa and many many happy years ahead." 

"To Shawn and Alyssa!" The crowd toasted. 

Ashton got off stage as the announcement of the first dance of the married couple echoed through the hall. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his table and see Lori. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed her validation. Sure she smiled at him and made him feel calm throughout the entirety of his speech but what if that was just for show? He needed to know that she actually liked his speech and that maybe, just maybe, it changed her views on him. He knew the reputation that he had and he hadn't stopped thinking about it since she brought it up in the car, but he was so much more than just a playboy and someone who fucks every girl that is willing. He is the way that he is because of his past and he can't change that. He fucked up his reputation and his relationship with the band members because of his past and it sucks but it's also his reality. No matter how much he tried, he still to this day can't put his past behind him.

He made a beeline for his table where he knew Lori was sat, nodding to people on the way who complimented him on his speech. He saw her sitting elegantly, watching the first dance with happiness and another expression he just couldn't make out. He walked straight towards her, not looking at anyone else. 

"Ashton!" She said with a smile when he stood in front of her, "Your speech was-" 

"Dance with me," He blurted out. 

"What?" 

"Dance with me?" He asked this time, extending his hand. 

"Ash, this is  _their_ first dance, we can't just-" 

"As much as I love dancing with my wife, why doesn't everyone come up here and join us!" Shawn said taking the microphone from the DJ. 

Ashton looked at her with a smirk on his face and asked again, "Dance with me?" 

Lori looked at his extended hand for a couple of seconds and then took it in hers and he led her to the dance floor. 

"I'm not a very good dancer," She admitted. 

"Just follow my lead," He said, bringing her arms to his neck while his slid down to her waist, pulling her closer, 

"I feel like I'm in a high school dance," She said with a nervous giggle, looking over his shoulder. For some reason, this felt strangely intimate but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel like she was putting on an act either. 

"Did you ever go to a high school dance?" He asked. 

"No." She admitted, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I got my diploma online but I did get to dress my avatar up so that was a plus." 

"That's really sad," He said with a laugh. 

She laughed along with him, "Don't laugh! It was really cute! She got to wear high heels and a blue dress and a little sash that was pink." 

"What did the sash say?" Ashton asked, moving them along with the beat. 

"I'm not telling you," She said, embarrassed, glad that the hall wasn't as brightly lit as before as she felt blood rush up to her cheeks. 

"Please," He said, softly. 

"Don't laugh!" She warned. 

"I won't." He said, already feeling like he had to suppress laughter.

"The most beautiful graduate," She mumbled out, her cheeks getting hotter. 

Ashton let out a little giggle but stopped when he saw her glaring at him, "I'm not laughing!" 

"You totally are!" She accused. 

"You weren't wrong, though," He said, more serious now, looking into her brown eyes. 

"What?" 

"You really are the most beautiful." 

"Ashton..." She said, looking away from his eyes and onto the floor. 

"I know," He said, "I won't say anything." 

A minute passed of silence where they were just moving, both avoiding eye contact. 

"Your speech was different," Lori said, breaking the silence after remembering her conversation with Alyssa in the dressing room. 

"It was."

"I liked it," She told him, "It was funny and cute and really sentimental." 

"I was inspired," He said, looking at her. 

"That bit about Lauren..." Lori said, trailing off, "Did you really mean that?" 

"I did." He said with a little nod and then added, "I know I'm not enough and not nearly enough to be brought home to someone's parents and I know that if Lauren brought someone like me home...I wouldn't let him step fifty feet of her ever again." 

"That's where you're wrong," Lori said, shaking her head, "You  _are_ enough, Ashton. Our past doesn't define us and neither does the labels that society puts on us. We have so much pressure and attention surrounding us that sometimes we just lose ourselves for a moment but that little moment doesn't define us. We don't have to live up to whatever they say. We're constantly growing and changing and experiencing things that change what we think or say or do." 

"Would you bring someone like me home to meet your parents?" Ashton said, stopping their dance mid-way.

"If I got to know you better, maybe I would," She told him honestly. 

"But what you said about my reputation-" Ashton started to say but Lori cut him off. 

"Was something I said out of anger and didn't mean." Lori sighed, "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologise for," He told her, "You were right." 

"I wasn't." She shook her head, "All I know about you is your reputation and that's what I'm trying to tell you - We're so much more than that. You're so much more than that."

"But-" 

"Ashton," She said, tightening the hold on his neck and pulling him closer, "You're not a playboy, neither are you a womaniser. Those stupid labels those magazines and websites put on you are just to gain views and money. You're so much more than that! You're Lauren's caring older brother who would do anything to see her smile and Harry's older brother who will play football with and joke around with. You're your mother's son who would give his mother the whole world if meant that she would smile. You're your Nana's grandson who would travel through space and time just to be with her for two seconds. You're you surrounded by family and friends in this reception hall who gave the best damn speech for his cousin that touched everyone's heart. You're not just a stupid label, Ashton." 

Ashton felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He stopped dancing and just stared at her as she spoke to him, caringly, sincerely, saying every thing with so much truth and passion that he felt as though he could believe it. Then she said his name in a soft and gentle voice and he knew that he had to do it. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't. 

He pulled her close by her waist, one hand on her cheek as he leaned down and moulded their lips together in the middle of the dance floor. She was taken aback and froze for a second, not knowing what just happened but when Ashton stroked her cheek and pulled her closer to his body by her waist, she melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers wove into his hair, pulling him closer to her lips as their lips slid over one another. His mouth was warm over hers, lips caressing hers softly and gently. She swore she could hear her own heartbeat speed up when he pulled away. 

Ashton kissed her and damn he felt good about it, especially when she kissed back. He pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering open, thumb still stroking her cheek. He looked at her and saw her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips as she leaned in for another kiss. 

He didn't know where this would lead or if it would even lead anywhere, but right here, right now, he didn't want to think about anything else other than her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo! Hi!!! I know this is like 3 weeks overdue but if you read my other story Lumiere (which if you dont...why bruh) I explain it all there but nevermind I will explain it here too - so im in uni and this past month ive had 5 assignments worth between 30-70% of my grade and they were all due like a couple of days between each other and i just finished a test today and GAH IM SO STRESSED but yeah now im going on easter holiday so i should be freer 
> 
> INTO THE INSIGHTS 
> 
> So im listening to new music friday the playlist on spotify and so far other than Lost In Japan and In My Blood by Shawn Mendes i don't really like anything else soooo lets see 
> 
> YOOOO i never really noticed before but like Kodaline is really good? im gonna binge listen to them now 
> 
> Right Here Right Now from HSM3 is playing and im writing the kiss (or lack of scene) hehe im not even sorry tbh 
> 
> omg im sobbing so im writing the part where ashton's mom is asking him if everything is alright and legit not even kidding the song laagi na choote is playing and the line 'khone se daar ta hu tuje' (im scared of losing you) just came out and the FEEEEELS (Link to song and translation ----> http://www.bollynook.com/en/lyrics/20597/laagi-na-choote/ )
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> aaaaaaaaand 1k words later, the writers block hits...sigh. 
> 
> Ayyy Change My Mind by 1D is playing BUT BABY IF YOU SAY YOU DONT WANT ME TO STAY ILL CHANGE MY MIND CAUSE I DONT WANNA KNOW IM WALKING AWAY IF YOU'LL BE MINE 
> 
> okay i took a nap i am so determined to finish this by tonight you have no idea
> 
> Would you be so kind by dodie is playing and im writing the scene where they finally bump into each other and omg how fitting?!?!
> 
> hot green tea in the cold weather is the best dont even fight me 
> 
> Agar Tum Saath Ho/ Treat You Better mashup by Penn Masala (like the Pentatonix of Bollywood) is playing and im writing the car scene and ITS SO FITTING OMG SPOTIFY IS BRILL 
> 
> OOOHHHH now im writing the fight scene in the car and Heart To Break is playing omg well done spotify 
> 
> Love Lies is playing and its aighttt kinda fitting kinda not? im not questioning it though.
> 
> idk if this is like a thing that happens to everyone but another 2k words in and i have writers block again *insert biggest annoyed eye roll here* like i know what i want to write but idk how to write it 
> 
> Spring Day by BTS (my fave song btw) is playing and im writing the reception scene just before the best man speech omg feels 
> 
> Im writing the speech scene and gotta go my own way is playing and legit i wish i was further into the story bc this song HAS SO MUCH TO DO WITH THE LATER CHAPTERS OMG I CANT WAIT 
> 
> Ayyy Want you back is playing and like same (also the MV is so fucking aesthetic)
> 
> too good to be true is playing now and im writing the after speech scene where ashton is like vulnerable now bc emotions and i definitely think i can finish this by tonight. ive been writing for 8 hours today. it's 1.45am here 
> 
> oh wow 5.5k words and we're still not done? guys this is probably the longest ive written for this story so far and i think its good enough to let me off the hook for not updating for a month hehe
> 
> OMG OMG OMG SOBER IS PLAYING AND LIKE THE LYRIC 'yeah i might regret this when tomorrow comes' I AM SCREAMING imma do it im gonna write it 
> 
> I DID IT I WROTE THE KISS eeeeppppppp 
> 
> INSIGHT OVER! 
> 
> tell me your thoughts! or tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about how tired i am ahaha ive been writing all day and its 3am now like on the dot 
> 
> speaking of dots (omg my transitions are so bad) 
> 
> you should check out my other stories hehe


	9. Chapter 9

"And don't forget that the rental car is going to be picked up in the evening," Ashton said, luggage around him as he talked to his family, "The guy's name is Phillip Muir. He shouldn't need anything else other than the car keys, but just in case, here are photocopies of my license and the insurance that I took out for the car. There is some money in there just in case but I paid off everything already, so -" 

"Ash," His mother said, stopping him by putting her hand softly on his forearm, "We got it."

"I know but-" Ashton said, the clear plastic folder in his hand, filled with documents. 

"We're going to be alright," She said, knowing that he needed to hear that more than anything, "You're just a flight away." 

Ashton loosened up, letting out a breath. "Are you sure you can't come back with us?" 

"We'll come visit you soon, honey," His mother reassured. 

He looked around at his luggage, taking a mental check if everything he needed was with him, before turning to Lori, "Do you have everything?" 

Lori looked inside her handbag - passport, check. Phone, check. Charger, check. Presents... 

"Oh, I think I left Charlotte and Mrs. O' Donnell's presents in your room." She said. 

"Go get them," Ashton said, "I'll wait in the taxi." 

Lori nodded, leaving the family alone and going up the stairs. Ashton's eyes didn't leave her back until after she went into his room. 

"I like her," Ashton's mom said, breaking the silence. 

"What?" Ashton said, tearing his eyes away from the stairs to look at his mom. 

"She's good for you," She continued, "She's genuine."

"I like her too," Lauren said with a smile, "She actually makes an effort to get to know the rest of us and she isn't fake about it either." 

"She's really nice Ashton," His mother said, "After everything that happened wi-" 

"Mom." Ashton said, his tone firm. 

"I'm just saying that I thought that you would never trust anyone again but I'm happy that you opened up your heart again," She said, putting a hand on his cheek, "You're happy again and that's all that matters." 

"I'll start loading these into the taxi," Ashton said, voice slightly shaky. 

"I swear I put it here on the table," Lori said, looking at the study table in Ashton's room for the presents. 

She tried to recall her steps and remembered that Ashton moved them when she was helping him prepare for his best man's speech. 

"The drawer!" She exclaimed to herself excitedly as she walked to the bedside drawer and took out the two presents, putting them in her handbag before turning around to walk out the room. 

"Lori," She heard just as she turned around. 

"Oh, Nana!" She said, hand flying to her chest in surprise, "You scared me." 

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention," Nana said, closing the door discretely behind her. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Nana?" Lori asked, cautiously, looking at Nana closing the door. A tense awkwardness settled down in the room. 

"Come, sit next to me," Nana said, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to her. 

Lori hesitated for a second, but sat next to the older lady anyway. 

"Listen, Lori," Nana started, turning her upper body and taking Lori's soft hands into her wrinkly ones, "I am incredibly protective over this family, especially Ashton and everything that happened with him. Losing his father and having to grow up so fast really did take a toll of him. He was so happy before and then...Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I'm glad that you're just as protective over him as I am." 

"Excuse me?" Lori blurted out, without thinking.

"You are and I'm sure of it. I saw the way you were looking at him and how he was looking at you during the wedding and the reception." Nana said, "The both of you have something special and I'm sure of it. After everything that happened the last time , I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a recipe for disaster and that love hasn't blinded him. The thing with Ashton is that when he falls, he falls hard and that infatuation just blinds him to all faults, even if it was staring him right in the face. I just didn't want him to get his heart crushed like the last time." 

"The last time?" Lori asked. 

"Oh, he hasn't told you..." Nana trailed off, realising that she made a mistake, "It isn't my place to tell but I'm sure he will tell you when the time is right." 

Lori tried to not pry, knowing that it wasn't a good idea, so she simply nodded. "I'll take good care of him, Nana. Don't worry." 

"I know you will," The older lady said with a satisfied smile, "I saw the way you two were last night at the reception and it just reminded me of me and my late husband. To be young and in love..." 

Lori shifted on the bed uncomfortably, but kept the act up anyway. "I hope you can come and visit us soon. I know Ashton would love to have you." 

"As long as he has you, I don't have to worry anymore," Nana said. "Come here, darling." 

Lori leaned forward into Nana's hug, holding her tight as if she were her own grandmother. 

"Take good care of yourself, darling," Nana said, "If you ever need anything, we're right here for you." 

Tears welled up in Lori's eyes but she had to blink them back. She couldn't remember the last time her mother hugged her like this. Her mother and father were the only family that she had. Her father wasn't here and her mother was so distant that she didn't even act like a mother anymore. 

"Thank you," Lori managed to get out through the lump in her throat. 

"Have a safe flight and don't forget to tell us when you arrive safely," Nana said, pulling back from the hug, pretending not to notice the tears in Lori's eyes. 

"Thank you, Nana," Lori said, sincerely, "For everything." 

 

~~~~  
  


Lori and Ashton were at the airport, waiting for their flight to board sitting in an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Ashton said, clearing his throat. 

"Talk about what?" Lori asked, not looking up from her phone.

"You know what." Ashton told her. 

"No, I really don't." Lori said, acting dumb. 

"The kiss last night." Ashton sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lori said. 

"Really?" Ashton said in disbelief, his eyebrow cocking up, "So the fact that I kissed you and you kissed back meant absolutely nothing?" 

"Look Ashton," Lori said, turning her phone off and looking at him, "There's nothing to talk about. We got caught up in the heat of the moment. Wedding's tend to do that to people." 

"So yesterday meant nothing to you?" 

"It meant nothing to the both of us," Lori said, "We're both professionals and last night we just had one too many to drink and got caught up in the whole fairytale production that are weddings!" 

"Alright then." Ashton said, a twang of disappointment in his heart. 

Lori tried not to let the disappointment and hurt show on her features. She knew that nothing could happen between them, mainly because this production and facade between the both of them wasn't just a week long or a month long...the contract said it had to go on for years and she knew that if anything happened....it would only make things complicated between them. More complicated than it was now. She couldn't live with the tension and awkwardness if anything went south. 

 

~~~~

 

"Arianna, please don't go!" He said, grabbing her wrist to stop her from exiting his front door. 

"I can't do this right now, Aiden..." She said, tears pricking her eyes, but holding them back. 

"Please," He begged, voice shaky, "Let's just talk about this." 

She didn't say anything and barely even looked at his big, brown, pleading eyes. 

"Not now." She said pointedly, snatching her wrist back from him. 

"I can't lose you.." He said softly. 

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me!" She practically screamed, head whipping to glare at him, "You shouldn't have done that knowing that I was with Derek." 

"You're not together yet." He said. 

"But I like him and he likes me." 

"And I like you!" He said. 

"You're supposed to be my best friend..." She said, voice barely over a whisper. 

"I can't be  _just_ your best friend anymore," He said, shaking his head. 

"Don't do this to me, Aiden," She begged. 

"You have to choose." He said, stepping back, "It's me or him." 

 

"Cut!" The director yelled, "That was perfect!" 

"Hey!" Dylan O' Brien said to Lori, "That was really good." 

"Thanks, Dylan," Lori said with a small smile, her mind occupied. 

"Lori," The director called out, making her walk towards him. 

"Yes?" 

"Get ready for your next scene with Ryder," He told her with a smile, "It's scene 45. Be on standby and someone will call you when the scene is ready." 

"Alright," She said with a small smile, walking off set and towards the trailers when someone stopped her.

"Hey! That was a really good scene." 

"Thanks, Ryder." She said with a small smile. 

"You would think that after your Hollywood crush of years compliments you, you would be more excited..." Ryder said. 

Lori didn't reply, trying to gather her thoughts. 

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked, "Lori, you can tell me anything." 

"Did you ever do a scene that just...is so connected to your real life?" She asked. 

"No?" Ryder said. 

"Right..." Lori replied, breathing out shakily. 

"But I have done scenes where something the character I was playing said something and it stuck with me." Ryder offered. 

"Thanks Ryder," Lori said half-heartedly. 

"Is this about Ashton?" He asked. 

"No." Lori lied. 

"So this is not about the wedding over the weekend?" 

"Look Ryder, I jus-" Lori started to say but got cut off.

"Okay, fine." He said, holding his hands up in surrender, "Do you at least want to grab a drink after the shoot and get your mind off things? I promise I won't make you talk about it." 

"Yes please," Lori said, relief in her voice. 

 

~~~~

 

"So, it looks like this one lasted for more than a week," Luke scoffed cynically to Michael and Calum in the living room. 

"Knock it off, Luke," Michael said sternly. 

"What?!" Luke said as if he'd done no wrong, "I'm merely stating a fact." 

"Why are you so hard on Ashton, anyway?" Calum asked, scrolling through twitter. 

"I'm not harsh..I'm just.." Luke said, trailing off, looking for the right word, "Factual." 

"You're an asshole to him," Michael deadpanned.

"Seriously man, what's your beef with him?" Calum said more than asked, putting his phone on his chest and looking up at Luke. 

"I have no beef with him," Luke said, leaning back on the sofa. 

"Then don't act like you do," Calum said, "Seriously, you're constantly judging him and laying in on him even when he doesn't say anything." 

"I just don't like how we're portrayed in the media for him slutting it up every night with a different girl," Luke said, shrugging his shoulders, "It's annoying and insulting." 

"Since when did you care what the media say?" Michael asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I do when it's my reputation," Luke fired back. 

"If Lori, his  _girlfriend_ , can deal with it, then so can you," Michael said. 

"Lori will probably be gone by the next week," Luke said, "I'm stuck with him." 

"Then leave." A voice from the doorway said, emotionless and steely. 

"Why should I leave when you're the one giving the whole band a bad reputation?" Luke challenged, standing up from the couch, chest puffed up, eyes narrowed and voice gravelly. 

"You didn't seem to mind it when my 'bad reputation' scored your ass a lay the other week," Ashton said, stepping closer to Luke. 

"Your reputation had nothing to do with that and you know it." 

"Enough! The two of you!" Michael said, getting in between them, pushing their chests apart. "This has gone on for far too long! We're a band! We started this together and we're going to stick together." 

"Get your heads out of your own asses and get a grip." Calum scoffed, "We're tired of seeing the both of you constantly at each other's throats over the stupidest things!" 

"Either get along or don't bother coming back to practice." 

With that, Michael and Calum left to the practice room, slamming the door behind them. 

"What is your deal, man?" Ashton said more than asked, sick of this constant fighting. 

"You know what my deal is," Luke said before spitting venom, " _Man._ " 

"I don't." Ashton admitted, "Tell me, so we can put this whole childish behaviour behind us." 

Luke shook his head, scoffing at Ashton, "I'm done with this and I'm done with you." 

"We're brothers, dude," Ashton said, shock on his face at Luke's words. Before this it was just a childish feud, when did it grow to be this bad, Ashton thought. 

"You're not my brother." 

"We're bandmates..." Ashton said, knowing that this is one thing he couldn't deny. Ashton wanted to bring up the fact that him and Luke we're friends, but if Luke said that they weren't anymore...Ashton didn't know what he would do. 

"And that's all we are - bandmates." Luke said pointedly, "We're professionals doing a job. Nothing more." 

Luke turned on his heel and walked to the practice room. 

Ashton stood in the middle of a now empty room, not knowing what happened or how things got so bad so fast. He doesn't even know what he did to make Luke this mad at him but he was sure it wasn't about something as stupid as what the media write about them. Even before his womanzing days the media was constantly tearing into the group, trying anything and everything to bring them down, but it never worked. Something changed mid way that made Luke hate Ashton...But he doesn't know what. 

Ashton was feeling alone and like he had no one. He looked at the time on his phone and saw a message from his mother. 

**To: Ashton**

**From: Mama Irwin**

**Honey, it was so good to see you happy and healthy again. I sneakily took this picture when you were asleep the other day. I couldn't resist! It was too adorable! I hope you like it as much as I do and when you have time, send me Lori's number so I can send this to her too! Love you hun.**

**[Image Attached]**

He waited for the image to finish downloading and his breath caught in his throat when it loaded. It was agonisingly slow but when it finally downloaded it felt like pixel after pixel was slowly being revealed to him.

The first thing he saw were legs so intertwined one would think you would need pliers to pry them apart. As his eyes raked upwards, he saw two bodies, a bigger one on top of the smaller one, covering it as if it were protecting the smaller one. Then the image fully loaded and Ashton saw himself and Lori, sleeping on his childhood bed. He was spooning her, his face nuzzling into her neck, a small smile on both their peaceful, sleeping faces. 

The first thought that went through his head was , 'Shit, she's gorgeous even while sleeping.' 

He quickly shook his head as if it were an etch a sketch and he wanted to reset it. He turned his phone off and walked to the practice room to drum his frustrations away. 

 

~~~

 

"Feeling better, O' Donnel?" Ryder asked, glancing over from the road to Lori who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. 

"Kind of," She sighed, leaning back into the seat. 

"Let's get some food and drinks in you, maybe you'll feel better then," Ryder said. 

"Honestly, what would I do without you?" Lori said, looking over at Ryder who was fully smirking now.

"You'd probably make a move on your Hollywood crush," He teased. 

"I would not!" She gasped, a giggle escaping her. 

"He was complimenting you and everything today but you barely even glanced at him!" He teased further. 

"I was preoccupied," She said, smiling.

"With what?" He asked, seriously. 

"Just..." 

"Is it the wedding?" He asked. 

"What?" 

"Ashton's cousins wedding? The one you went for during the weekend?" 

"Oh right..." She said, "Kind of." 

"Are you going to give me vague answers all night?" He asked, parking the car and looking at her while turning the engine off. 

"Kind of," She teased, a smile returning to her face. 

"As long as you keep smiling like that, I don't care what answers you give me." 

"Shit! Are those the papz?" Lori said, not registering Ryder's flirty comments. 

Ryder had to keep from sighing but looked at where she was looking anyway, "Where?" 

"There! Near your house." She said and pointed.

"Oh crap!" He swore, "Yeah, I see them too." 

Lori sighed and slumped back in her seat. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked, looking at her. 

"No its fine," She said, "Let's go."

"You sure?" He asked, "You know what they're going to say tomorrow in the news, right?" 

"They say it anyway," She mumbled, "Why would they stop now?" 

"Let's go." Ryder said and opened the door, moving to her side to open hers too. 

"Ryder! Lori! Look here!" The papparazzi said, swarming them with flashes and clicks of their camera. 

"Are you cheating on Ashton?"   
"Who are you wearing?"   
"Does Ashton approve of you two hanging out alone?"   
"Look here!"   
"Are you and Ashton on the rocks?"  
"Did you and Ashton break up?" 

Ryder opened his house door and let Lori in first before locking it behind him. 

"You okay?" He asked, "They were pretty brutal today." 

"Doesn't bother me," She lied, "I got used to it." 

"Want a drink?" He asked her, walking to the kitchen. 

"Yes please," She said, following him after putting her bag on the couch. 

"What's your poison?" 

"Anything strong."

"Damn, O' Donnell," He cheered, pouring a drink for the both of them. 

"What are we toasting to?" She asked, sitting on the kitchen counter. 

"Alcohol existing?" 

"I'll drink to that!" She said enthusiastically and clinked her glass with his and taking a generous gulp of her drink. It burned slightly as it went down but she didn't care. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after she finished taking a sip. 

"Talk about what?" 

"Whatever's bothering you." 

"It's complicated," She said, "Can't we just sit here and drink?" 

"That's what I'm here for!" He said, smile appearing on his face as he jumped and sat next to her on the kitchen counter. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, each sipping from their drink. 

"You know," Ryder said, turning to face Lori, "You never actually told me how the wedding was."

"Didn't I?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh." Lori said, "It was nice." 

"Nice?" Ryder said with a little laugh, "You were gone for a whole weekend and it was 'nice'?" 

Lori laughed, "Well it was a three day event. I met his family on the first day and on the second I met his grandmother who by the way loves you." 

"Oh does she now?" He said with a cocky smirk. 

"I wish I was joking but I'm really not," She said with a laugh, "I told his sister and brother that I would introduce them to you." 

"Sister?" 

"Don't get any ideas, Matthew!" Lori warned playfully, "Ashton would murder you." 

"He already doesn't like me," Ryder commented, "What harm could this do?" 

"He likes you," Lori said, unsure of her own voice. 

Ryder simply cocked his eyebrow and looked at Lori. 

"It's not that he doesn't like you..." Lori said, trailing off, "He's just...He takes time to warm up to people." 

"Right," Ryder said, "And those girls on the front newspaper with him must be age old friends then."

The smile fell of Lori's face and she turned away from Ryder to look at the remainder of her drink before gulping it down at once. 

"Lori, I didn't..." Ryder said, regretting his words. 

"No, it's fine." Lori said, "Those girls were his past and we can't run away from that." 

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-" 

"Ryder." Lori said, looking at him, "It's alright." 

"He's with you now and I have-" 

"Can I get a refill?" Lori said, cutting him off. 

"Yeah, sure!" He said, grabbing the now empty glass.

"Ryder?" Lori said, watching him pour her a drink. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, cocking her head a little, already able to feel the effects of the alcohol. 

"Go for it." 

"Do you ever feel like everything has been planned out for you?" Lori asked, "Like you don't really have a say in anything?" 

"Sometimes," Ryder said, handing the now half full glass to Lori. 

"What do you do?" 

"Is this a fame question or a general question?" He asked.

"A bit of both." 

"Well," Ryder said, "I usually just ride the wave. When it comes to fame, what the media writes, what people think, what's said on social media, all those stuff, we can't really control. We can control our actions though. So that's what I like to focus on."

"But what if you're being pushed to do something?" 

"Do you want to do it?" He asked, 

"Initially, I didn't," Lori said. 

"And now?" 

"Now..." Lori said, trailing off before admitting, "Now, I'm not so sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy guess who's back and ready than ever. I was an emotional mess after finishing my other story Lumiere cause....i got wayyy too attached but anywayyyy here's this story so leggo 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran is playing and like... "Lumiere darling, Lumiere all over me." MY TEARS 
> 
> DAY 2! 
> 
> I just finished writing the acting scene and like...MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A COUPLE OF HOURS YAAAY 
> 
> im really excited but at the same time I have exams this week lol kill me and instead of studying for them im here writing hehehe i regret nothing.
> 
> AYYY ITS MY BIRTHDAYYY it's midnight!!!! yayyy im 21 now wow im old okay back to the writing 
> 
> hahaha its still my birthday and i have an exam tomorrow but lol im still writing guys appreciate and love me i need lots of attention otherwise i wither and die 
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> loooool my exam came out today and like im screwed. its a take home exam so i have 24 hours to complete it and ive done only one of the two questions im so fucking screwed but whatever im gonna write anyway
> 
> so i just finished my exam and like lol im screwed. 
> 
> im just about finishing this chapter then im going to bed!!!! i have to pass up my exam tomorrow 
> 
> Day 4! 
> 
> I just passed up my exam lol ripppp 
> 
> okay im finishing this now 
> 
> ohhhhhh Dont Say You Love Me by Fifth harmony is playing ayyyyy so apt im writing the scene with Ryder and Lori 
> 
> CARDI B WHADDUP!!! HER ALBUM IS STRAIGHT FIRE 
> 
> I DO LIKE I DO I DO LIKE I DO I DO I DO LIKE I DO DO DO. I THINK YOU BROKE HOES NEEDA GET A JOB 
> 
> IM A BOSS I WRITE MY OWN NAME ON THE CHEQUE PUSSY SO GOOD I SAY MY OWN NAME DURING SEX 
> 
> MY LITTLE 15 MINUTES LASTING LONG AS HELL 
> 
> can you tell i really like this song?


	10. Chapter 10

Ashton ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs, eyes heavy from just waking up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and walked to the dining table where the rest of the boys were already seated. The minute he stepped in, the room got silent. Ashton didn't notice as he poured cereal into a bowl and went to the fridge to get milk. The rest of the boys followed him with their eyes, silently. It wasn't until Ashton sat down to pour the milk that he realised it was eerily silent. 

"What?" He said, looking confused before looking down, "Did I forget to wear pants again?" 

Luke looked smug as his tongue was in his cheek, leaning back into the chair, breakfast forgotten and phone in hand. 

"What is it?" Ashton asked again, "Why is Luke looking so smug? What is going on?" 

"You know Ashton, I never really believed in karma until today," Luke said. 

"Luke!" Michael snapped. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ashton said. 

"Look Ashton, the media is just-" Calum tried to say but got cut off by Luke pushing his phone towards Ashton. 

"See for yourself, Mr. Playboy." 

Ashton snatched the phone off the table and read the article. 

 

> **Losh on the Rocks? A source close to the famous actress Lori O' Donnell has said that the actress and her musician boyfriend, Ashton Irwin are close to breaking up. Lori was seen going to her co-star, Ryder Matthew's house in the evening and stayed overnight. For all the latest updates on this developing story, click here to subscribe.**

 

"What the fuck is Losh?" Was all Ashton had to say, almost slamming the phone down on the hard table.

"It's your ship name," Calum said.

"It sounds like a fucking STD," Ashton grumbled.

"What's the matter, Ashton?" Luke teased, "Don't like it when someone cheats on you?"

Ashton rolled his eyes, "This article is complete bullshit."

"Oh yeah?" Luke scoffed, "Then why do you seem so annoyed?"

"Because the media is annoying," Ashton said, shoving his now soggy cereal into his mouth.

"So your _girlfriend_ is not with Ryder right now?" Luke asked. 

"She is." He said, trying not to let his voice falter. Truth was, he hadn't spoken to Lori since the airport. 

"And you're fine with her staying over some guys house?" 

"They're co-stars and really close friends," Ashton said, shrugging, "You wouldn't understand Luke. Unlike you, I actually trust my girlfriend and won't drive her away with my stupid insecurities." 

"Dude..." Michael said, slapping his shoulder. 

Ashton could practically see the wound that he reopened as Luke's eyes went from teasing to hard, his jaw tightened as he grabbed the phone off the table and pushed his chair out. "Fuck you, Ashton!" 

"That was a low blow even for you, Ash," Calum said, shaking his head in disbelief as he got up and followed Luke. 

"What the fuck happened between you two?" Michael said, "You guys used to be so close." 

"Ask him." Ashton said, cocking his head in the direction that Luke went. Ashton wished he knew. 

Michael shook his head, muttering something under his breath before following Calum and Luke. Ashton angrily shoved the remaining of his food in his mouth before whipping out his phone and angrily typing a message to Lori. 

 

 

> **To: Lori O' Donnell**
> 
> **Next time you want to have a booty call don't be dumb enough to get CAUGHT ON CAMERA!!!**
> 
>  

~~~

 

Her head felt heavy; that was the first thing she noticed. Her mind was awake but her eyes wouldn't open, heavy from the sleep. It felt like there were drills on her forehead when she heard her phone buzzing on the table. She willed her hand to reach out and find her phone with her eyes still closed. 

"'Lo?" Was all she could muster up. 

"Where have you been?! I have been trying to reach you all day! You are so lucky you don't have any parts to shoot today!" She heard screaming from the other end of the phone. She groaned out loud and hung up, not paying any attention that she had just hung up on Mrs. O' Donnell. She told herself that it was a problem she could deal with when she was sober. 

"Morning, sleepyhead," She heard, her head throbbing with every syllable.

She turned her back and stuffed her face in the soft pillows before realising that she wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped open and she shot out of the comfort of the bed, pulling the blankets to her chest. Immediately she groaned from the pain in her head. 

"Woah, woah," Ryder said, amused, "It's just me, Lori." 

"Ryder..." She said, her voice a little hoarse from sleep, "How did I get here?" 

"Here," He said, handing her some pills and a glass of water, "This might help your little hangover." 

"Thanks," She said, swallowing the pills and gulping down the water, "I swear I didn't drink that much last night." 

"You practically finished half the bottle by yourself, Lori," Ryder said, chuckling. 

"Ugh!" She said, pulling the blanket over her head, "I'm sorry!" 

"Don't be," He said, pulling the blanket off her head, "You were good entertainment." 

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" She asked with a pout. 

"For the sake of your pride, I'm not going to answer that." 

"Can the ground just open me up and swallow me whole?!" She groaned.

"No. I'd miss you too much." Ryder said, looking at her fondly. 

"Are you off today, too?" She asked him. 

"Yup!" He said, "Which means I can make you breakfast..brunch, technically! The bathroom is over there if you want to freshen up. Any requests?" 

"What do you have?" 

"Whatever you want," He told her. 

"Waffles?" She asked, with a grin on her face. 

"Sure," He smiled, "With strawberries and whipped cream?" 

"You're the best!" 

"Come down when you're ready." 

"Thank you, Ryder!" She screamed behind him. 

Lori reached over to her phone, already dreading the flurry of messages that she knew Mrs. O' Donnell sent. She opened her messages, skipping over her managers name.

"Ashton?" She asked out loud, "What does he want?" 

She opened the message and was immediately confused. 

 

**From: Ashton Irwin**

**Next time you want to have a booty call don't be dumb enough to get CAUGHT ON CAMERA!!!**

She immediately typed a reply. 

 

**To: Ashton Irwin**

**What are you talking about?**

 

She didn't even get to check her other messages before a call came in. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"I thought the rumours of actresses being dumb was just a rumour." The voice on the other end of the phone spat out. 

"Ashton, what are you talking about?" She sighed. 

"Have you not checked social media at all today?!" 

"No. I just got up," She said, her patience with his hostility wearing thin. 

"For fucks sake, Lori," He swore, "I thought you of all people after judging me so fucking harshly would be careful!" 

"What are you talking about?!" She almost screamed. 

"You and your fuck buddy are all over every fucking website on the internet!" He yelled. 

"What?" She asked even more confused. 

"You don't have any fucking right to judge me anymore!" He spat out, "Check social media and fix this! It's not my fucking problem, pun fully intended." 

With that, Ashton hung up, leaving Lori confused and slightly pissed off and how he treated her. 

She closed her messages, ignoring everyone else as she opened Twitter. The first thing she saw was a huge headline about her and Ryder. She clicked on it and read through the article, trying hard not to scoff. She could feel herself getting angry at the fact that they just assumed that because she was over at her friends house, that she was automatically dating him. She clicked on her notifications button and read through her mentions. 

 

> **@curius87**
> 
> **Lmao, i told you guys @LoriOD was a snake. So much for America's Sweetheart**
> 
> **@MrBaen**
> 
> **So the OD in @LoriOD doesn't stand for One Dick...got it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **@LoriLover**
> 
> **lol look at the haters saying that @loriOD is a slut just because she went to a guys house but no one says anything when @Ashton5SOS is literally fucking someone on the streets. #doublestandards #thatsthetea**
> 
>  
> 
> **@5sosbae**
> 
> **What a fucking #snake @loriOD! How can anyone leave @Ashton5SOS for @RydeorDie Ew fucking slut**
> 
>  

One after the other, she went through her twitter mentions that were spewing hate at her. She didn't even do anything wrong but they just assumed the worst. She should be used to this by now, having been in this industry for over 10 years; but she wasn't. She hates to admite that the words they said to her just got under her skin and brought out the worst in her. 

"Lori? The waffle batter is-" Ryder said, walking into the room with a smile on his face. The smile fell when he saw Lori on the bed with tears in her eyes, staring at her phone. "Hey. What's wrong?" 

"Have you seen this?" She said, scrolling through her mentions. 

"What?" He said, walking to her and taking the phone off her hands. "Oh." 

"Yeah," She breathed out.

"Lori this-" Ryder started to say but Lori cut him off with a teary eyed smile.

"It's fine." She said, "I'm going to get showered and come downstairs." 

"Listen Lori, this is-" Ryder tried again but Lori got out of bed, pretending to be okay. 

"I'll help with making the waffles." She said, taking the phone out of Ryder's hand and brought it to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

~~~

 

"Where are you going?" Michael asked from the living room, looking at Ashton who was dressed up and had his car keys in his hand. 

"In case you haven't noticed, my girlfriend needs me." Ashton lied. He had gotten a call about a meeting with Mrs. O' Donnell, Lori and his manager about 20 minutes ago. 

"So those articles.." Michael said, looking for a way to bring this up, "They don't bother you?" 

"The media needs a story," Ashton shrugged, "Guess it was a slow news day." 

"How's Lori taking it?" Michael asked him. 

"She didn't really know about it until I called her," Ashton told him. "Are you done with your 20 questions or...?" 

"Give her my best." Was all Michael said. 

"I'll give her something, alright," He muttered under his breath, opening the front door.

 

~~~

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryder asked as Lori put her sunglasses on to leave his house, already hearing the paparazzi outside his gate. 

"I will be." She said, putting on a straight face as she heard her car pull up front with the driver. 

"Text me, alright?" He said, worried. 

"Thank you for everything, Ryder," She said, hugging him. 

"I'm always going to be here for you," He said, squeezing her tighter to him, knowing he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. 

Lori braced herself as Ryder opened up the gate. She tried to block all the screams, shouts and accusations with her headphones, but still couldn't drown them out. If she had her way, she wouldn't have even left the house, fearing the cameras and flashes, but Mrs. O' Donnell called a meeting after screaming at her through the phone for 15 minutes. Lori counted it. 

Her red, puffy eyes were hidden behind sunglasses as she made her way through the sea of people, practically jumping into the back of her car, her chest heaving up and down. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and wallow in her sorrow, but she didn't have that luxury.  

"Sorry about that, Lori," Her driver, Gunther, said as he entered the car, locking it immediately. 

"S'not your fault. Gunther," She said, sniffling, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. These paparazzi can be so brutal." 

"It's my job," He said with a reassuring smile, glancing at the mirror to look at her. "Are you alright?" 

"I've been better," She admitted. 

Gunther had been Lori's driver for as long as she could remember. She didn't see him as a driver, though. He was her confidant of sorts. He's seen her at the worst and seen her at her best. He was always there for her, literally and figuratively. Their relationship always reminded Charlotte, her best friend, of Mia and Joe from Princess Diaries. 

"If it's any consolation," Gunther said, "I never believe what the media is reporting." 

"Thanks, Gunther," She said with a small smile. 

"Even if it is about relationships." He said, knowingly. 

"Oh." Was all Lori could muster up. 

"And if it helps," He continued, "There'll be another 'big' story in a couple of hours and people will forget about this." 

"It did," She said with a warm smile, "Thank you." 

She was so lost in her thoughts, worrying and wallowing in her own sadness about what people were saying. A part of her wished that she had never agreed to the stupid fake relationship in the first place, but the bigger part of her knew that she couldn't have said no even if she wanted to. Mrs. O' Donnell controlled everything and she just had to go along with it. She was surrounded by so many people in her life yet she had never felt so alone. If she maybe had done something all those years ago, would Mrs. O' Donnell have been different? Would their relationship not be so severed to the point where she didn't even know if it was repairable? The only thing she knew for sure was that she was in this mess and she didn't know if she would make it out in one piece... 

"Lori!" Gunther said, ripping her away from her thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"We're here," He said, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? You were really deep in thought there." 

"It's like you said," She told him, "I just have to survive another couple of hours."

"You'll be alright." He said. "You always come out the other side stronger." 

"That's what I"m counting on." 

She looked around through the tinted window and sighed in relief when she saw that there were no reporters or paparazzi. She looked at the front mirror to make sure her eyes were hidden from view and her face didn't show signs of her crying. She exited the car and walked straight through the door to the meeting room. She practically had the agency's floor-plan memorised. 

As she was walking through the hallway, she saw people stop and stare at her. She tried to pretend like it didn't bother her when they started whispering to each other, even when she heard it. 

"I knew she wasn't as innocent as she portrayed."   
"I bet she was always with Ryder."   
"She must be a really good fuck for both of them to want her."  
"She's not even that pretty."   
"Slut." 

Her eyes teared with every word, and she could feel her bottom lip tremble, but she couldn't let them see that their words were affecting her. So she just kept walking, trying to calm herself down. 

It didn't work. 

She ran to the nearest bathroom once she turned into a different hallway, away from their prying eyes. 

Once inside, she couldn't help but let out a loud sob. Her hand flew to her mouth in an effort to keep quiet. She slid down the door, ripping her sunglasses off her face and throwing it to one side as she sobbed in her hands. She didn't know why those words were affecting her so much. She knew the truth and that should be all that mattered but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel hurt. There was so much pent up anger and hurt and confused feelings within her that this small article and the reactions to it was the final straw. 

Ashton was sitting in the meeting room with his manager and Mrs O' Donnell, but still no Lori. 

"She's not picking up." Mrs. O' Donnell said, her voice laced with annoyance and anger. She stared at her phone and tried calling her again. 

"I heard people say that they saw her," His manager, Bryan, said. 

Ashton sighed, visibly annoyed and pulled out his phone. 

"Sorry I'm late." Lori said, looking down through her sunglasses and sitting on the chair next to Ashton. 

"You're late, you're dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and you don't even have the decency to call or even pick up anybody's calls!" Mrs. O' Donnell started yelling at her the second she sat down. Lori could feel herself shaking with every syllable that the older woman said. Ashton looked over at Lori and could immediately sense that something was off. He couldn't pinpoint it, but Lori wasn't her usual bubbly or sarcastic self. 

"She's never been late before," Ashton said, cutting the older lady off, "It's been a crazy day. Cut her some slack. We're here to discuss what to do next, not to tear into Lori. This news story isn't her fault. We all know how the media can get." 

"I  _will talk_ to you later." Mrs. O' Donnell said fiercely. "And remove your sunglasses. You're indoors." 

"Uhh," Lori said in a shaky voice before clearing her throat. "I can't." 

"Why not?!" Her manager said. 

"I uhh-" Lori said, trying to come up with an excuse but was immediately cut off. 

"Unless you have pink eye, which I know you don't, you better remove those glasses, now!" 

With shaky hands, she removed them, looking down instead of up. 

That's when Ashton knew he made a mistake this morning. He saw her red rimmed, puffy eyes and knew that she wasn't late on purpose. He immediately felt bad, wanting nothing more than to make her smile again. He knew that she was a strong person, but just like every person, she too had a breaking point and this was it. He contributed to that and he felt guilty. 

No one said a word for a couple of seconds, not even Mrs. O' Donnell who too looked like she'd made a mistake. 

"What's the plan?" Lori said, trying to get the attention off her. She was even crouched down on the seat, visibly uncomfortable. 

Bryan cleared his throat and started explaining the plan in detail to Lori and Ashton. He went over important points and told them that he would email the necessary's to them later. 

"Any objections?" He asked after explaining everything. 

"So the interviews are today?" Ashton asked. 

"Yes, but only for Lori," He answered, "You will just accompany her and be by her side." 

Ashton was alright with that. He thought that Lori needed someone in a time like this, even if that someone was him. He needed to right his wrong and this was, as he would like to think, the universe's way of telling him to do it now. 

"And the house-hunting..." Lori said. 

"Instead of waiting 6 months like we planned, it will have to be moved up to next month." 

"That's a little fast don't you think?" She said, cautiously, not wanting to anger Mrs. O' Donnell more than she already had. 

"The whole reason we did it was because of your actions!" Her manager said pointedly, "It would have seemed more natural to do it later but its too late for that now." 

"Sorry," Lori said quickly, cowering away further into the seat. 

Ashton wanted so badly to say something, to do anything to stop that frown on Lori's face. He could see how uncomfortable and in pain she was, and he felt so helpless. 

"We'll be ready." Ashton said, looking at Lori who was still looking down. "When do we have to move in?" 

"Mid of next month, end of the month at the latest." His manager answered. 

"We'll make it." He said. "Anything else for today?" 

"No." Bryan said, getting up, "That's all." 

"I will talk to you later," Mrs. O' Donnell said to Lori, standing up from the table, "You're late for your first interview. I'll have Charlotte prepare your clothes for you to change there." 

"Okay," Lori said submissively, her voice quiet and pained. 

Ashton waited until the managers were out of the room before he reached over the table and grabbed a tissue, passing it to Lori who took it graciously. She sniffled and tried her hardest to hide the tears in her eyes by shielding her face with her open hair. 

"You alright?" He asked her. 

"I'm f-fine," She said. 

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning," He apologised, "I didn't mean it. I was angry and I lashed out at you. That wasn't fair on you and I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." 

"It's not okay," He said, "And it was a shitty thing for me to do." 

"It was," She said, sniffling. 

He could see her trying her hardest not to breakdown in front of him. 

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, "I can wait for you in the car and give you some time alone." 

"Ashton?" She said. 

"Yeah?" He answered, moving closer to her. 

"If I ask you to do something, would you?" 

"Anything." He said sincerely. 

She looked up at him with tears already rolling down her face and said in a shaky, vulnerable and broken voice,  "Can you hold me?" 

Ashton didn't flinch, nor did he ask twice about what she meant. All that was running through his head was 'If this action can stop her from hurting then I will do it. If I have to kill someone to see her smile again, I would. I never want to see her frown again.' 

He moved from his chair and pulled her towards him, squeezing her tightly against him as if that would glue her broken pieces together. He didn't care about what this meant for them or whether or not she was reconsidering talking about the kiss, he just knew that she needed him. No matter what happened, happens or will happen, if Ashton knew in that moment, that he would be there for her. Regardless of whether she wanted him there. He was not going to let her go through it alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know Im a little late on the update but I had finals for my second year till the 25th and i died omg it was so hard i want to cry. I also just finished the final chapter of Lumiere last week i think and Im v v emotional ahah I've been so attached to that story it was hard to let go. Onto the insights! 
> 
> Insight to the chapter! 
> 
> Shawn Mendes' new album is such a fucking bop omg i love it. I swear the songs Why and Because I had You have me convinced that he's in love with Camila Cabello or something (someone tell me if im right or wrong ahaha) 
> 
> Lmao @ the tears down my face rn. I'm listening to The Truth Untold by BTS off their new album and like im cryin?!?! its so good i can't 
> 
> fuck writers block honestly omg 
> 
> Day 2 of writing! 
> 
> We stan gunther the intellectual 
> 
> im like done with this whole writers block thing im convinced my muse has died and gone to hell 
> 
> okay this was supposed to be up 3 days ago but i can't omg im so unsatisfied with some bits so i rewrote the whole thing and made it a little longer as a sorry! 
> 
> i wasn't supposed to write the hug scene but New Years Day by Taylor Swift (literally the only song i like of hers) is playing and its [soft hours]
> 
> wow now rewrite the stars is playing? what is this!?!?!?! i did not ask for emotions and to feel this way 
> 
> OKAY DAMN SPOTIFY! im writing the whole hug scene again and like im imagining it and these sad songs keep playing and now i have a lump in my throat and my eyes are teary?!?!?! W H A T 
> 
> WHO DO I HAVE TO SUE TO GET THESE UNWANTED EMOTIONS AWAY?!


	11. Chapter 11

_"That was Chains by Nick Jonas, specially requested by Lori O' Donnell, who is in the studio today." The radio interviewer said in the mike before clapping._

_"Hi!" Lori said, putting on her 'celebrity' voice as she calls it. That voice is constantly happy, never sad, always laughing and always pleasant, which is contrary to how she's currently feeling. But she can't help it. There are camera's constantly in her face, so what other choice does she have but to come up with an alter ego that pleases the masses and keeps her title of being 'America's Sweetheart'._

_"So, Lori," The interviewer said, making Lori feel nervous. She hoped that today's headlines would not come up in this interview. "I see you've brought a special guest with you today."_

_Lori had to keep her composure, seeing as the room was being recorded by the camera in the corner and it was a livestream. She put on a smile, "Yes I did. My boyfriend Ashton is outside."_

_"Does he want to come in?" He asked.  
_

_Lori laughed, "Ask him."_

_She could see Ashton on the other side of the glass gaging her reaction to the question. He quirked an eyebrow to her and she simply avoided eye contact. He shook his head with a smile and the interviewer focused his attention back on Lori._

_"You've caused quite the storm in the headlines today," He commented._

_"Have I?" She asked, feigning ignorance._

_"Rumour has it that you and Ashton are on the rocks and you and Ryder are hooking up."_

_"Well if the tabloids said it then it **must**_ _be true," Lori said sarcastically, "It's not as if they'll go out of business if they don't make up these stories with their fake sources."_

_"So it's not true?" He asked._

_"No it isn't true," Lori said, annoyed, her cool persona melting away. "Ryder and I are incredibly good friends and I have stayed over at his house many, many times. We're working on the same movie as well! I don't understand why people can't accept that guys and girls can be friends! There is more to life than hooking up with a person."_

_"You heard it here first, folks," He said, trying to diffuse the tension in the room, "Lori and Ashton are still relationship goals! Shall we take some fan calls? "_

Ashton turned off the radio and they sat in silence. 

The guilt was eating him up from the inside. He shouldn't have acted the way he did, but he couldn't turn back time now. So, instead, he was supporting her the whole way through; from interview to interview, place to place, he was with her the whole way through. He just didn't want to leave her side. She was hurting and he could see through the fake smiles and fake laughs. He could see how her smile didn't reach her eyes or how her laugh wasn't as bright. She was a good actress though, and he saw that firsthand. Everyone that she met today believed that she was her bubbly self, even her best friend Charlotte didn't think that anything was wrong - but Ashton knew and he hated that he couldn't make her feel better. It was even worse for him knowing that she would be alone the rest of the day.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashton asked, pulling up in front of her house. 

"I'll be okay," She said with a small smile. 

"I can come in with you," He offered, hoping that she would say yes.

"I'm fine," She told him, "Mrs. O' Donnell will just lecture me and then go her own way." 

"She's scary," He commented. 

"Believe it or not, she wasn't always like this," Lori told him with a small laugh.

"I don't feel right sending you in alone," He thought out loud. 

"Thank you, Ashton," She told him, sincerity filling her eyes. Before today, she thought he was an asshole. Even when they had their kiss, she wasn't entirely sure of the person he was, which is why she didn't want to take it any further; well that, and the fact that if anything would happen and it went south...The rest of their time would be terrible and she didn't want that. She liked Ashton as a person and as a friend. 

"I didn't do anything, really," He said, meaning every word. 

"You were there for me," She told him, "That's all I needed." 

"I'll always be there for you." He told her, sincerity and promise filling every syllable, "And you can hold me to that." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She warned, "I might just believe them." 

"I'll always be there for you," He promised again, "Every step of the way." 

"Goodnight Ashton," She said with a small, grateful smile, hand on the doorhandle. 

"Lori," He said, grabbing her free wrist. 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"Hold me to that promise," He told her, "It's one that I want to keep." 

"If you really wanted to keep it, you wouldn't need me to hold you to it." 

"I'm new to this," He said, "The whole relationship thing." 

"Who said we had a relationship?" 

"Platonically," He clarified, "I'm not the best at friendships or any relationship, to be honest. I manage to screw up every one and this thing that we have between us-" 

"You mean being friends?" She asked. 

"Yeah, that,": He said, almost nervously, "This friendship that we have isn't one that I want to screw up." 

"We'll figure it out together, Ash," She said.

"So, no more fights?" He asked. 

"I can't promise that we'll be happy all the time," She said, "But I can promise that we'll be okay." 

"And I promise that I'll stick by you no matter what." He said with a smile. 

"Pinky?" She said, holding her pinky out. 

"Pinky?" He asked, not understand. 

"Pinky promise." She said, showing him her outstretched pinky, "It's the one promise you can never break because you make it with your heart and soul." 

"What happens if someone breaks it?" He asked. 

"Everything breaks." 

"Pinky promise." He says, intertwining his long pinky finger with her short one. 

 

~~~

 

Ashton pulled up outside his dark house, knowing that it was late and everyone was already sleeping. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to actually get out of the car. There was something about the whole day that just wasn't sitting well with him. Something about Lori and him, that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was like forgetting a word and it being on the tip of your tongue - that kind of frustration and unease. 

Eventually he got out of the car and opened the front door with his set of keys, throwing it on the side table before walking to his room. 

"Lori okay?" He heard in the dark hallway. 

"What the f-" He swore, jumping out of his skin, "Dude! You don't just scare people like that!" 

"Sorry man, I thought you saw me," Michael apologised. 

"How the hell would I see you?! Does it look like I have night vision?!" 

"Sorry dude," He apologised, walking into Ashton's room with him. "So, how is she?" 

"She took the rumours pretty hard," Ashton admitted, "I think it was the reaction to the rumours more so than the rumour itself."

"Hasn't she been in the tabloids before?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah," He nodded. 

"Then why was she so torn up?" 

"I don't know," Ashton said, "I think its the fact that it was never this bad. This was her reputation on the line, you know? And with me and Ryder and the movie...It was too much for her to handle." 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" Ashton asked, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. 

"You don't look too good yourself," Michael said, "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" Ashton said, "I think I'm just tired. I didn't want to leave Lori on her own so I was with her all day during interviews and stuff." 

"You must really like her, huh," Michael said with a smile. 

"I do." 

Ashton's breath hitched in his throat. It was as if everything just clicked in that second.

He liked Lori. 

~~~~

 

**2 Months Later**

 

 

"So, this property fits your description of wanting at least two bedrooms and bathrooms with a garage and a yard," The real estate agent, Loraine said, showing the house to Ashton and Lori. "What are we thinking?" 

"The bedrooms are nice," Lori commented, already arranging furniture in her head, "What do you think, Ash?" 

"This garage is bigger than the previous three houses combined!" He raved, a grin on his face. 

"I'm hearing all positive things so far," Loraine said, a smile plastered on her face. 

"The guest bathroom is a little small," Lori said. 

"All the space went into the master bedroom," Loraine said, leading the both of them into the master bedroom. "I'll give you two a second to look around." 

Ashton and Lori were left alone in the bedroom while Loraine closed the door behind them for privacy. 

"I still don't get why you want a two bedroom and not three," Ashton said, in the middle of the room with Lori. 

"When we have people over-" Lori started to explain but Ashton cut her off. 

"If we have people over," He corrected. 

" _When_ we have people over," She said again, "And we will - It would look very weird if there were three bedrooms and two of them looked like they were in use." 

"So we close the doors!" Ashton said. 

"We're going to have people over, Ashton," She sighed, "And they're going to want a tour. We can't make excuses forever." 

"We can try!" 

"Trust me on this," She said, "Two bedrooms look like a nice startup ouse for a relationship that seems to be going into hyperdrive." 

"Fine," He sighed before looking around the huge room with amazement, "Who get's the master?"

"Dibs." Lori said with a grin. 

"That's not fair!" He playfully protested, "I wasn't ready!" 

"You get the garage for yourself! How is this not fair?!" 

"...I wanted the master," He grumbled. 

"Be a good sport," She said, pinching his cheek and walking to the door. 

Ashton brought his hand up to the cheek she just pinched and rubbed it unaware of the fond look in his eyes or the smile that played on his face.

"So, what do we think?" Loraine asked, getting off her phone and turning to look at Ashton and Lori. 

"Can we get back to you by tomorrow?" Lori asked, "I think Ashton and I need to talk it over." 

"I'll wait for your call." Loraine said in agreement. 

 

~~~

 

"So, did you like the last house?" Lori asked, sipping her coffee. 

"You clearly did," Ashton said with a dimpled smile. 

"I didn't ask about me," She said, "What about you? This is a compromise, remember?" 

"I liked it," He said with a nod, sitting across the table from Lori. 

"Enough to live in it?" 

"Honestly?" He said. 

"Always." 

"I don't care where I live, if it's with you," He said, sincerely, holding eye contact with Lori whose eyes softened up immediately. 

"Ash..." 

"I liked it." He said, "The garage was nice and I can soundproof it so I won't disturb you when I practice. The kitchen is big and the laundry room is just nice, the yard is huge and -" 

"Ashton," She said, stopping him mid-sentence. 

"Yeah?" 

"So, we'll take it?" She asked, excitedly. 

"We will." He replied with a smile. 

"We're going to be living together for a long time," She said. 

"I know," He told her. 

"We're going to have to lay down some rules." 

"Okay." 

"Rule number one - Whatever happens, we can't run away from each other. We need to talk it out, even if it is a fight over whose turn it is to watch the television." She said. 

"Rule number two - If we start a show together, all the episodes have to be watched together," Ashton said. 

"Really?" Lori said, laughing. 

"Really." He said, serious. 

"Rule number three - We divide all work equally." 

"Rule number four - Takeout at least once a week." Ashton said with a cheeky smile. 

"Rule number five - When we have our  _special friends_ over, we put a sock on the doorknob, or play music really loudly or any obvious sign to alert the other person." Lori said.

"Special friend?" Ashton asked. 

"You know..." Lori said trailing off, "I get that you have needs and stuff that obviously being in a fake relationship, you can't really  _satisfy_ and you obviously can't go to their house so..." 

Ashton didn't blame her for thinking that way. As much as he tried to convince himself that he didn't like her, it didn't work. He was ashamed to admit that he had slept with a bunch of different girls over the months to try and get over her, but no matter what he did, there was a moment, even if it was brief, where he imagined that it was her that he was kissing, and touching, and caressing. Where it was her under him, on top of him, on her knees for him. Those moments started off brief and built up. 

"Will you be having any 'special friends' over?" He asked, jealously rising up inside him. 

"No." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I haven't slept with anyone in a while," She admitted. 

"Why not?" 

"Well, we're friends now, so I might as well tell you," She sighed, pushing her empty coffee cup further into the table. 

"I was in a relationship -" Lori started. 

"When?! Why didn't I hear about this?!" Ashton interrupted. 

"Well, at least i got 5 words in this time," Lori mumbled. 

"What?" Ashton said. 

"Would you let me finish?!" She said, reaching across the table and hitting his hand playfully. 

"Right, sorry," He said, attentive. 

"It was a couple of years back, we were quite lowkey and in love, or so my idiot of a teenage self thought we were," She said, "We were together about 10 months or so and as it turns out, he wasn't as in love with me as I thought. He was my first and my last." 

"As in..." Ashton said, softly.

"He took my virginity and a week after that, cheated on me." 

"How did you find out?" He asked. 

"He didn't make it very hard," Lori scoffed, "He slept with her and then took a picture and texted it to me saying that we were done." 

"What a fucking asshole!" Ashton spat out. 

"Yup." Lori agreed. "Needless to say I was heartbroken, but well, he was toxic and I'm glad he is out of my life." 

"Do you know where he is now?" Ashton said, fists clenched on the table, "I just want to talk." 

Lori laughed, "It's cute when you're protective." 

"Then I must be fucking adorable right now," Ashton mumbled. 

"You are." She said with a smile, "I lowkey want to pinch your cheeks." 

"Where is he now?" Ashton said, trying to distract himself, already feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't really care." She sighed, "He's out of my life and I don't want him back in." 

"Was he famous?" 

Lori scoffed, "He wishes he was." 

"Thank you for trusting me with that," Ashton said. 

"We're friends, Ash," She said, a smile on her face, "And in a couple of days we're going to be housemates!" 

"So, we're definitely taking the place then?" He asked.

"If you're on board..." She said, trailing off. 

"I am," He said, a dimpled smile gracing his face. 

"I'm so excited! I'm going to call Loraine right now!" Lori said, jumping out of her chair, grabbing her phone and going outside. 

"So am I..." Ashton said to himself, picking his cup up and taking a sip from it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi im sorry this took a while ive just been so busy what with travelling and packing away my whole dorm room and just...life. Not to mention the writers block has been a pain in the ass and i just couldn't find the motivation to write? I'm not going to lie and say that I have been trying but because my motivation to write is gone I just...I dont know if im a good writer and that's what bothers me. Everytime I try to write, the words just don't seem to be coming out right and it hurts so much because I had so many ideas and hopes for this fic. So that is my insight for this chapter..I'm sorry its dull but I don't want to lie to you guys. 
> 
> Just one more thing before I go, you really don't see it but a single comment or kudos really does make my whole day even if it's a 'OMG WHAT'. It really, really does things to my heart and my writing. 
> 
> so yeah...that's that. Imma go now byeeee
> 
> btw Lori's ex with the whole texting, picture thing is based off a real story. as in like it didn't happen to me but it did happen to a friend of mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Lori huffed, blowing the hair out of her face, her hands carrying two boxes from the loading truck to whatever empty space there seemed to be in the house. She was moving into her and Ashton's house today. She was excited at first, but after the endless amount of paperwork and the continuing stress of having to pack while filming and having to arrange everything...Let's just say that the excitement was weighed down by the stress. In all honesty, if she didn't have Ashton with her who was cracking jokes and being the energiser that he was, Lori couldn't help but smile. 

"Oh, let me take that," Ashton said, taking the heavy boxes out of her hands. 

"Thanks," She managed to breath out, panting slightly, "Man, I'm unfit." 

"You're not unfit," Ashton said, walking to an empty space and putting the boxes down, "These were really heavy." 

"I'm going to feel this tomorrow," Lori mumbled, stretching her arms. 

"Are there any more boxes?" Ashton asked, not at all winded. 

"I hate you," Lori said, panting. 

Ashton tried his best not to laugh, but failed. 

"You're laughing?! Really, Ash?!" Lori said, a smile on her face. 

"Are there any more boxes?" He asked. 

"You're carrying them up here yourself," She said, playfully shaking her head and walking into her room. 

 

~~~

 

"Who knew putting a fitted sheet on would be  _this_ much work," Ashton said, tucking in the sheet. 

"I still can't believe that you aren't getting any of your stuff today," Lori said, fluffing the pillows. 

"It's not my fault the company screwed up the dates," Ashton said, admiring his handiwork on Lori's bed. 

"You didn't think to confirm the booking yesterday?" Lori asked, cocking her eyebrow. 

"We're not all as smart or organised as you are, Lori," He said, rolling his eyes, "Check your privilege." 

She laughed, "Are you sleeping at your house today, then?" 

"I was just thinking about going to some hotel and crashing there till tomorrow," He said. 

"What? Why?" 

"Well, no one is home right now and I can't remember where I put the keys to the house," He admitted. 

"Where are the boys?"

"They're going to someone's party today and knowing them, they're probably staying over at other people's house if you know what I mean," He said, looking at her waiting for her to understand. 

"Why don't you sleep here?" Lori blurted out. 

"The couch doesn't get here till tomorrow and I don't really want to sleep on the floor." Ashton said. 

"I mean here here," She said, "As in...with me on my bed." 

"What?" 

"I mean we've just spent the last two hours putting a bed the essentials into my room and bathroom because you don't have your stuff..." Lori said, "I have a big enough bed for the both of us and it's not like this is the first time we've slept in the same bed..." 

"Oh." Was all Ashton could say. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to I just mean that-" 

"No, no, I want to," Ashton said all too quickly. 

Of course he wanted to. God, he liked her so much, but he knew nothing could ever happen. That's what killed him inside. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have sex with other people, because he did. But now, it was her he was thinking about. He couldn't stop thinking about her even when he wasn't inside someone else. He thought it was sexual attraction at first, which he could deal with. But it wasn't. It was an emotional connection, a mental attraction and of course a physical one as well. But more than that, he just wanted to spend time with her. When he wasn't with her, he was thinking about what he would say and the funny things he found online. They sent meme's to each other, for god's sake! When he wasn't with her, and he would experience something, be it something small like a dog he saw that day, or something big, like a demo he recorded - He would immediately text her or call her or plan meet ups. This was so much more than just being fake...He just didn't know if she felt the same. 

"We could order a takeaway?" She suggested a little awkwardly, "And the wifi's just been fixed so we could watch Netflix on my bed too?" 

"Wow Lori, are you asking me to Netflix and chill with you?" He asked playfully, "At least buy me dinner first."

"I am ordering the takeaway aren't I?"  

"Don't expect me to put out," He teased.

"Then you're paying," She retorted. 

"You only want me for my body." 

"You haven't shown me anything else to want," She said. 

"Ouch!" 

"Pizza or chinese?" She asked, whipping her phone out. 

"Oh, I want both," Ashton said. 

"Well, your stuff is coming tomorrow and we're going to have to set up which means none of us will be up for cooking," Lori thought out loud, "We can order one today and another tomorrow?" 

"Thanks mom." 

"Is that another weird fetish you have?" Lori asked, cocking her eyebrow playfully. 

"A mommy kink isn't one of them," Ashton said, watching Lori look at her phone before he said proudly, "It's the wrong gender." 

Lori's head snapped up, looking at Ashton standing in front of her with his hands folded and tongue in his cheek, gauging her reaction. To say she was a little turned on by his daddy kink would be an understatement.

Lori cleared her throat, "Pizza it is." 

"You're so easy to tease," He laughed, "I love teasing you."

"Now that's my kink," She said, pressing the call button and looking at Ashton whose jaw dropped slightly. She could practically see his brain working in overdrive to process that information but before he could say anything, she was walking out of the room ordering the pizza's. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Lori O' Donnell."

 

~~~

 

"Ash!" Lori called out while walking to the front door, "Pizza's here!" 

"Be right there!" He called back. 

"Thanks!" Lori told the pizza guy, handing him the money and taking the pizza, "Keep the change. Have a nice day!" 

"Here," Ashton said, taking the pizza from her and following her into the room. 

"You okay with sitting on the floor?" She asked, grabbing her laptop from the bed, "I just don't want there to be crumbs on my bed and I don't even have the vacuum yet so-"

"Lori!" Ashton said, shaking his head with fondness, "I'm fine with it." 

"Oh thank god," Lori breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't know how to say no if you said otherwise."

"We should be able to make compromises, you know," Ashton said, setting the pizza on the floor in between them, "We're living together now. If we're not honest with each other and talk things out, this whole living situation will become more complicated than it needs to be and it'd be hell for the both of us." 

"Ashton Irwin, resident mediator," Lori said with a little giggle, "Who would've thunked." 

"I will have you know I can be very mature when I have to be," He said, grabbing a slice. 

"We learn new things about each other every day." She joked. 

"I learnt your kinks and you learnt how mature I can be," Ashton said, "Seems like a fair trade." 

"Shut up!" She said, taking a bite out of her slice of pizza while scrolling, "What do you want to watch?" 

"Anything's good," Ashton said with his mouth full. He swallowed the bite before asking, "How much do I owe you for the pizza?" 

"Nothing," Lori said, not looking up from the laptop, "Hey, is Brooklyn Nine Nine okay?" 

"I want to pay for half," He said. 

"It's my treat. Don't worry about it." She said, waving her hand. 

"Chinese is on me tomorrow then," He declared. 

"No I wa-" She started to protest but Ashton stopped her. 

"Let me treat you tomorrow and starting next week we split the takeaway's," He said, "Fair?" 

"Fine," She said, "Fair." 

"I love Brooklyn Nine Nine," He said. 

They started to binge the show, inserting comments and jokes while eating the pizza. After a couple of random episodes, they were getting tired. 

"I've always wanted that, you know?" Lori stared longingly at the screen. 

"What? Yogurt?" Ashton asked, confused. 

"No," She said, "A relationship like Jake and Amy's." 

"They're not real, Lori," Ashton said, "They're in a tv show. Obviously it's going to look perfect. They haven't even fought once. That's unrealistic." 

"I know they're not real, Ash, but.." She said, sighing, putting her pizza down. 

"But what?" 

"But god, they're perfect, aren't they? He understands her and makes an effort to like what she likes. She's there for him and he's there for her. There's this mutual understanding and just so much love between them." 

"They're too perfect, Lori," He said, "It's unrealistic to expect so much perfection out of yourself let alone another person." 

"No, I know that," She said quickly, "I just.. They're what I aspire to be." 

Cautiously, Ashton asked, "Is this because of your ex?" 

"I guess so," She said, unsure herself. 

"He's an asshole." Ashton spat, "No one's ever going to treat you like that ever again." 

"Is that a guarantee?" She asked, an amused smile playing on her face. 

"It's an Irwin promise," He said. 

"Oh speaking of Irwin!" She said, jumping up as if remembering something, "I've been meaning to ask you for your mother's number. I would've asked Lauren or Harry but I'd rather you know about it, just in case it would be too uncomfortable or something." 

"Why do you want my mother's number?" Ashton asked, suddenly remembering the picture of them sleeping together that his mother asked to send to Lori. He would be lying if he said that he had forgotten about the picture, because he looks at it everyday. He looks at the way Ashton seemed to be protecting her even in his sleep and he looks at the way that Lori is draped under him, cuddling up so close - He almost believes that they're real in that moment. 

But he knows better. 

"Well I am shacking up with her son, it would be nice to actually get to know her a little better," She said. 

"Can I think about this?" He says. 

"Yeah, take your time," She tells him, making sure he knows that there isn't any pressure, "Are you done with the pizza? I'll put the leftovers in the fridge and throw the rest out." 

"Yeah, thanks," He says, dusting his hands off the crumbs into the cardboard box.

"You can use my bathroom to wash up if you want. I have an extra towel in there and I think I still have the hoodie you lent me that one time. It should be in one of the three boxes near the cupboard," Lori said, taking the pizza box and walking out of the room. 

"Hey Lori?" Ashton called out, walking behind her. 

"Yeah?" 

"I was just wondering that maybe once we move in fully, we could hold a housewarming party?" He asks more than he says. 

"I was actually thinking the same thing," Lori said, throwing the box into the trash, "How big of a party were you thinking?" 

"Maybe just a couple of close friends?" 

"So like a dinner party or a party party?" 

"What do you want?" He asks. 

"I mean, I could use the unwinding..." She thinks out loud, "We're filming the climax of the movie and it's all emotional and stressful and we've been stuck on the same take for two whole days!" 

"Party party?" He asks.

"Honestly as long as there's booze, I don't really care." 

"The house may get..." He started to say, trailing off. 

"Messy and broken?" 

"Yup." 

"We're going to have to clean while we're hungover, aren't we?" She sighs. 

"Yup." 

"We're going to regret this, aren't we?" She says. 

"Majorly." 

"We're still going through with this, aren't we?" 

"Without a doubt." Ashton says with a grin. 

"Do you think they'll at least bring their own alcohol?" Lori asks. 

"Probably not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYOOOO it me ya girl. First of all, I just want to give a huge, giant hug and a shoutout to emdk for all of her comments on my chapters - You have no idea how much it means to me or how much it kept me going especially after i started second guessing myself and wanted to quit writing all together. Also also, a huge shoutout to SPNxPhantasy for your comment! Thank you so much! It made my day!!
> 
> Guys, comments actually mean a lot along with Kudos like it may seem like nothing but it seriously just keeps us smiling and makes my day okay onward to the insights 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> im on holiday and like i thought I would write so much but oh my lorddd ive been so busy that i havent even had time to turn my lappy on
> 
> Ahhh awkward Lori. What will we do with you
> 
> guys i want ice cream but im on a diet. 
> 
> 2 hours later - guys do you think my mom will let me order mcdonalds for dinner since they're going out? 
> 
> are they lori and ashton's kinks or mine...guess we will never know hehehe
> 
> UPDATE: I GOT MY MACCAS IM CRYING 
> 
> DAY 2 
> 
> time to write the second half while valentine plays in the background like legit ive been singing this song the whole day my friends are so annoyed with me 
> 
> IT DONT MATTER BE COMBATIVE OR SWEET CHERRY PIE god this song is such an earworm 
> 
> guys writers block has got me once again but omg how domestic is this chapter 
> 
> ayyyy domestic and short but trust meee the next chapter is full of angst 
> 
> BRING TISSUES


	13. Chapter 13

"O' Donnell!" Ryder called out, walking into the set to see Lori on a chair, biting into an apple while reading the script. 

"Matthews!" She answered back in the same tone, smiling up at him. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," He said, walking up to her. 

"That's probably my fault," She said in a guilty voice, "It's just been absolutely crazy what with moving and the climax scene shooting that's taking forever and getting used to the new house and living with a boy!" 

"How's that going by the way?" 

"The living thing or the moving thing?" She asked. 

"Both." 

"Well, we just got settled in about a couple of days ago and we're throwing a party at the end of the week, which you're invited to by the way," She said, "And the living thing...isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." 

"You have a lot of faith in that boyfriend of yours," Ryder said sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean it like that," She said with a laugh, "I just meant that....The adjustment wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." 

"Does he leave the toilet seat up?" He joked. 

"We have two bathrooms in the house," Lori said with a laugh. 

"Speaking of bathrooms," Ryder said. 

"Should I be scared of that transition?" Lori joked. 

"No, I was going to talk to you about that climax scene we've been stuck on for a week now!" He sighed in frustration, "How much of a shit show is that turning out to be?" 

"I'm just glad they decided to switch scenes!" Lori said, "The director said he's going to try and rework it after our break." 

"Thank god for that!" Ryder said. 

"Did you hear that the shoot is being extended?" Lori asked. 

"Yeah," Ryder nodded, "3 months right?"

"That's if everything goes to plan," Lori said. 

"Well, at least we're still employed," Ryder laughed. 

"Ryder! Lori!" The intern called out, "You're wanted on set." 

"Coming!" Ryder said, walking side by side with Lori. 

"Hey, you're coming to the party right?" Lori asked.

"Wouldn't miss it even if a bus hit me," Ryder told her. 

"Thank you?" 

"I would say my pleasure, but I don't really think that applies here," Ryder said, laughing along with her as they made their way into position. 

"Alright people!" The director called out, getting everyone's attention, "Before the last scene of the day before break, I want everyone to know that the new scripts will be delivered two days before the break ends so everyone can get their shit sorted out." 

"The climax scene change?" Lori asked. 

"That and more," The director said. 

"More?" She asked. 

"We're cutting out your sex scene with Dylan," The director said. 

"Bummer," Ryder said, hitting her shoulder with hers playfully. 

"We're replacing it, actually," The producer piped up. 

"Oh?" Lori said. 

"With Ryder." The director finished. 

"Oh." Lori breathed out, looking at Ryder. 

"Oh." Ryder repeated. 

 

~~~

 

"Honey! I'm home!" Lori said in a sing song voice, unlocking the door with her keys and making a dramatic entrance. 

"In here!" Ashton called out from the kitchen, shaking his head in fondness of her antics. 

"Oh office was gruelling," Lori said dramatically, feeling like she was in the 1950s. 

"Did the boss overwork you again?" Ashton said, hands on his apron clad hips. 

Lori laughed, sitting on top of the kitchen counter with an apple in her hands, "I didn't know you could cook." 

"I can't," Ashton said, "But I can read and follow instructions quite well." 

"What's the occasion?" She asked, taking a bite of her apple. 

"Just," He said, shrugging his shoulders and reading the open book, "Can't a fake boyfriend do something nice for his fake girlfriend without being interrogated?" 

"Okay damn," She said, "So what are you making?" 

"Hopefully a roast chicken," He said, "Otherwise Dominos Pizza on me." 

"Should I just order the pizza now?" Lori teased.

"Some faith would be nice!" 

"I have tons of faith in you," She said. 

"Sure sounds like it," Ashton mumbled while cutting the potatoes. 

"I had the weirdest day at work," Lori said, making conversation. 

"Oh yeah?" Ashton said more than asked, looking up at her for a second prompting her to continue. 

"So you know how we had to extend the movie by 3 months, right?" 

"Yeah you told me yesterday," Ashton said. 

"So I found out that they cut the sex scene of me and Dylan out!" Lori said.

Ashton tried not to let his glee show on his face, "Really?" 

"Yeah!" Lori said, "I couldn't believe it either." 

"How are you taking that?" Ashton asked. 

"Shut up!" She said, hitting his shoulder playfully. 

"You bummed?" 

"That wasn't even the weirdest bit!" Lori said. 

"What is it?" He asked, putting the potatoes in a large mixing bowl. 

"They replaced the sex scene!" 

"With what?" 

"A sex scene of Ryder and I!" She said. 

Ashton almost dropped the bowl that he was holding, "They did what?!" 

"Right?!" Lori said, oblivious of the feelings that Ashton was going through. She thought that he was just surprised. "It's going to be...weird going back after the break to film that." 

"Yeah," Ashton breathed out. There was this wave of jealously, envy and anger that just poured over him wave after wave. He knew why he was jealous and envious,but why was he angry? 

"Anyway, enough about me," Lori said, "What have you been upto all day, other than slaving over the stove of course." 

"I soundproofed the garage," Ashton said, trying to get his mind off the information that Lori just gave him. 

"Oh, finally!" Lori said, celebrating with him. 

"I might just go test it out after this," Ashton said, knowing that he would need to get his emotions out and other than alcohol and sex, this was the only other way he knew how. He wasn't feeling up to a drink right now and he couldn't have sex sober otherwise his mind would just drift to Lori again. 

"Before the pizza or after?" Lori teased. 

"Ha ha." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh I wanted to talk to you!" Lori said, suddenly remembering something. 

"What were you doing before then?" Ashton said. 

"Ha ha." Lori imitated. 

"I'm kidding!" Ashton said, "What's up?" 

"It's about the party!" 

"What about it?" He asked, taking the olive oil out. 

"Have you invited everyone you wanted to?" She asked. 

"I don't actually have that many people on my list anyway," Ashton said, "Just the boys and some friends."

"I have the cast and a couple of the crew on my list and that's it too." She said. 

"You did say small party," Ashton said. 

"Have you thought about the Lauren thing, yet?" Lori asked, bringing it up cautiously, "She did want me to talk to you about that. Somehow she thinks I can get you to change your mind." 

Ashton sighed, "We talked about this yesterday, Lori. I am not letting my baby sister come to a house party filled with alcohol, drunk celebrities and horny people!" 

"She's not a baby anymore, Ash," Lori said. 

"She's 16!" 

"She wants to see what a Hollywood party is like," Lori told him. 

"I'm not changing my mind on this and that's that!" Ashton said in finality. 

"Fine," Lori sighed in defeat, "But you're telling her."

"Why me?!" Ashton said, putting the chicken in the oven. 

"It is  _your_ decision." Lori said, "Now hurry up! You only have 35 to 40 minutes to do it according to this book."

 

~~~~

 

It was the day of the party and Lori was going through the checklist in her head, feeling stressed out. Ashton has told her many times that nobody is going to care what the house looks like, but Lori being Lori and the perfectionist that she was, couldn't just have an 'alright' house. She needed to make it perfect! She needed it to be beautiful and amazing and like Ashton and Lori were in love. She needed to sell the lie, sell them, sell the fairytale that was Losh. 

Lori walked outside to the huge garden and started going through the checklist in her mind. 

Porch Lights?  On. 

Fairy Lights? Hung up and are on. 

Drinks? By the table at the back, already set up. 

Cups? Plastic cups are by the drinks. 

Snacks? On the table beside the drinks. There are more packets in the house if need be. 

Ice? In the icebox in the middle of both the drink table and the snack table. There are more in another ice box inside the house. 

Chairs? There are some already out and placed in the garden just in case people didn't want to stand and talk. 

 

"Ashton!" Lori called out, biting the tip of her nail, a nervous habit.

"Yeah?" He said, walking out to her in the garden. 

"Are you sure we can't have a barbecue?" Lori asked. 

"Why would a housewarming party have a barbecue, Lori?" Ashton asked with a laugh. 

"I'm just saying..." She said, trailing off, looking at the set up in the garden. 

"You're worrying too much," Ashton said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It looks great! They're going to love it." 

"But what if they want barbecue?" Lori asked. 

"They're not going to," Ashton said, laughing. "They have snacks and drinks and the pizza is on it's way." 

"Did you remember to lock your room?" She asked, "And the garage?" 

Ashton nodded, "I still don't understand why, but yeah I did." 

"If you want people having sex in your room that's fine by me!" She scoffed, "I'm not going to clean that up." 

Ashton just laughed. 

"It looks alright, right? There's nothing missing?" She said, turning back around to face him, too worried about the party to notice how close they were standing. Anyone looking in would honestly believe they were together from how tenderly and fondly Ashton was looking at her. 

"Nothing at all," He said, eyes darting down to see Lori biting on her bottom lip. Before he could realise what he was doing, he brought his hand up to her chin and gave it a gentle tug, pulling her lip out from between her teeth. 

They stood there, electricity flowing between them. Lori looked at Ashton in disbelief, not knowing what to say or do. They'd been living together, playing house for three weeks now and never did something like this happen between them. Ashton's hand was now on her cheek and his eyes were staring straight at her honey coloured ones. 

Lori stepped back first after a couple of seconds and cleared her throat. "I, uhh, I'm going to check inside." 

"Yeah," Ashton said, nodding, "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" 

"No, uhm, I'm good for now. Thanks." Lori said and rushed inside, ignoring her thumping heart.

"Why did I do that?" Ashton mumbled to himself, walking to the drinks table and pouring himself a drink.

He took a sip and then said, "Oh right, 'cause I'm a dumbass!" 

Ashton took a couple more sips of his drink, staring into the french window that was opened. He could see Lori walking back and forth, making sure everything was just as she liked it while he screamed at himself in his mind for being, in his words, 'An idiotic dumbass that potentially ruined everything.' 

Lori walked outside, and already Ashton knew that she was conflicted. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve and this time was no exception. She was avoiding biting her lips and inside chose to bite on her nail, eyes scanning the garden as if she was looking for something but Ashton knew better. He could tell that she was just working up the courage to talk to him. Instead of pushing it, he kept himself busy, letting her take her time. He topped up his already half empty cup and took a sip. 

"Ashton." Lori said, walking up to him. 

"Yeah?" He said, placing his cup on the table. 

"I have to ask you for something," She said. 

"Ask away." 

"It might be a little.." She said, trying to find the right word. 

"Lori," Ashton said, "Compromise remember? You can tell me anything." 

"This might be a little out of the compromise-" She started to say but he cut her off. 

"You can tell me anything," He repeated, "I'm not going to be mad or sad or hurt or whatever. We're friends." 

"Right, okay." She said, breathing out an almost sigh of relief. She stood there, in front of the drinks table, silent. 

"Lori?" Ashton said more than asked when she didn't move or say anything.

"Look, I know that you..." She said but stopped halfway. 

"I what?" 

"No, wait, scratch that." She said, waving her hand as if to make her words go away. 

"Okay?" 

"Ashton," She started, thinking carefully about her words. Just as she was about to speak the doorbell rang. 

"Ashton what?" He asked. 

"Forget it," She said, turning around to walk to the door. 

Ashton took a couple of steps and caught her wrist, holding it there while she turned around. He asked, "Ashton, what?" 

"Nothing," She said, shaking her head. 

"Clearly it's not nothing," He said. 

The doorbell rang again. 

"You don't want to keep everyone waiting," He told her, "So tell me." 

"Ash, let it go," She said. 

"No, this is clearly something you want to tell me." 

"You're going to get mad," She said, her lips turning into a pout. 

"I promise I won't." 

The doorbell rang again. 

"Tell me," He encouraged, his eyes softening.

Lori sighed, "I know it's stupid but the people coming here today are our friends. Whether or not they bring their friends with them is another thing...But, just..." 

"Just what?" He asked, already knowing where this was going, but hoping he was wrong anyway. 

"They could become sources in magazines or they might even-" 

"Might even tell people that they slept with me?" He said, more than he asked. 

"Yeah," She breathed out, not able to look him in the eye. 

"What are you asking me, Lori?" He asked. 

The doorbell rang again and Lori looked inside the french window, as if she could see the door from here. 

"I'm asking you not to have sex with anyone at the party tonight." 

Ashton let her wrist go, hurt written all over his face. 

"Look, I know that you haven't had any since we moved in together and I know you have needs," She rambled, "But-" 

"Just open the door, Lori," He said, walking back to the drink table to pick up his full glass. 

"Ashton.." She said, trailing off. 

"Your friends are waiting." He said. 

"Ash-" 

"Go. Your friends are waiting." He said, back towards her as he downed the full contents of his plastic cup. 

 

~~~~

 

"Luke, why aren't you dressed yet?" Calum asked walking out to the living room with his keys in hand.

"Mate, at this rate, we're going to miss the party," Michael said, "We're way past being fashionably late." 

"Isn't it obvious that I'm not going," Luke said, not taking his eyes off the television, beer in hand. 

Calum sighed, "Mate.." 

"What?" Luke said pointedly. 

"You're being petty." Michael deadpanned.

"And you're taking his side." Luke told them.

"We're not on any of your sides," Calum said, "If you haven't noticed, we're pretty sick of the both of you and your stupid fight." 

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "Do you even know why you're mad anymore?" 

"You're acting as if I'm the bad guy here!" Luke scoffed, "Just go!" 

'We didn't say you were the bad guy!" Michael said, rolling his eyes, "We called you stupid! Which you are acting like, right now!" 

"I'm not going and nothing you say can change my mind," Luke said, finishing up what was left of his beer before throwing the can on the table. 

"Let's go, Cal," Michael said, shaking his head disappointedly at Luke's childish actions. 

"I expected better out of you, Luke," Calum said as Michael walked out of the door, "Ashton's growing up and you're still stuck in something that happened years go." 

Luke ignored him, eyes still fixated on the television. 

"Let it go and grow up." 

 

~~~

 

Ashton had lost count of the amount of drinks he's had. All he knew was that he had on a fake plastered smile that he wouldn't have been able to have if he were sober. There were too many thoughts in his head and too many people in this house for him to figure himself out. He was staying on the opposite end of wherever Lori was in the house. Right now she was inside and he was by the drinks counter. No one suspected anything because he kept making drinks for everyone, so they just thought that he was the bartender for the night. 

"Ashton." 

"Ryder." He said, nodding at him. 

"Congratulations on the house man!" Ryder said with a grin, "Looks amazing!" 

"Lori did all the work," Ashton said, emptying his glass into his mouth and gulping down the amber liquid. He started making himself another drink. 

"What are you making?" Ryder asked, nodding to the drinks. 

"What do you want?" 

"Whatever you're having," Ryder said. 

"I don't think you could handle it," Ashton scoffed. 

"I have a great capacity," Ryder said with a laugh before deadpanning, "Just ask Lori." 

Ashton poured both of them the same amount of alcohol in the glass, staring pointedly, as if challenging Ryder to keep up with him. Ryder took the drink, smirking as if he had already won the non existent contest as he took the glass. 

 

"Hey! Congratulations on the new house, Lori!" Ashley said. 

"Thank you, Ashley!" Lori said, "Please come in, come in!" 

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Ashley complimented, making small talk. 

"Thank you," Lori said, politely.

"Where's the boyfriend?" 

"Oh you know him," Lori said, "He's outside being the bartender." 

"Trust Ashton to be in charge of drinks," She heard from behind Ashley. 

"Hey boys!" Lori said with a smile, "Ashton's out back." 

"Congratulations on the house, Lori," Michael said, walking in with Calum. 

"Who knew all it took to tame the wild Ashton was a pretty actress," Calum said. 

"Ashton's been waiting for you," Lori said. 

"Oh, before we forget," Michael said, taking out a wrapped gift, "This is for you." 

"That's so sweet!" Lori said, genuine, "You shouldn't have!" 

"Its the least we can do to thank you," Calum said. 

"Thank me? What for?" 

"For finally getting him away from us." 

Lori laughed and then remembered, "Where's Luke?" 

The two boys exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Lori. 

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asked. 

"Uhh, no it's not that," Michael said, looking over at Calum who he had hoped would take over and come up with a good excuse. 

"He..." Calum said. 

"He couldn't make it." Michael told her, "He's stuck at the recording studio. He asked us to send his congratulations." 

"Wow you boys are really working hard on that album!" Lori said, oblivious to the blatant lie, "Just a couple of days back Ashton was hauled up in the garage for hours on the drum set." 

"Oh was he now?" Calum said, cocking his eyebrow knowingly. 

"Yeah he was," Lori nodded with a smile.

"Hey Lori!" A voice called to her. 

"I'll be right there!" She said back before turning to the boys, "Ash is right outside! He'll be really happy to see you!"

"Congrats on the house again, Lori," Michael said, putting his hand on her shoulder before walking outside to Ashton with Calum. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we haven't recorded a song for like three weeks now, right?" Michael asked Calum. 

"No Mike, we haven't." Calum said, shaking his head. 

"You don't think that..." Michael said, trailing off, "He wouldn't, right? I mean, he just moved in with Lori." 

"Are you asking me if Ashton would cheat?" 

"He wouldn't, right?" Michael said more than asked. 

Calum looked over at Michael with sincerity on his face, "I should hope not."

"If he was, I would hope he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it here," Michael said. 

"He wouldn't." Calum said, shaking his head. 

"Are you saying that for you or for him?" 

"He really likes her," Calum said. 

"Enough not to have sex with anyone else?" Michael asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Give him the benefit of the doubt, Mikey." 

"You're right," Michael said, "He's changed a lot in the past 4 months." 

"And he took Lori's cheating rumour thing really hard," Calum said, "He wouldn't be dumb enough to do the same thing to her." 

"Let's go ask him ourselves," Michael said, letting out a huge breath before walking to the drinks table. 

"Is he..." Calum said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Mate, I know I'm a dude and all but I can smell the testosterone from all the way over here," Michael said, scrunching his face up uncomfortably. 

"That's not even the weirdest thing you've said all day," Calum muttered. 

"Ash! Hey!" Michael greeted. 

"What's up guys?" Ashton said, looking at them, face slightly flushed and words a little slurred. It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to show everyone that he was perfectly sober. 

It was not working. 

"Congrats on the house, dude!" Calum said, walking over and hugging him. 

"Thanks, man!" Ashton said, hugging the both of them. "Uhh, did Luke not come?" 

"Oh." Michael said, thinking that he wouldn't notice. 

"Oh." Ashton repeated with a knowing nod. 

"No! It's not that." Michael said, quickly, trying to diffuse any tension.

"No, it's fine," Ashton said with a visibly sad smile, "I get it. He was probably busy and had other plans." 

"Right." Michael said, clearing his throat, trying not to drown in the noticeable tension. 

"Guys," Ashton said, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone, "This is Ryder. Ryder this is Calum and Michael, my bandmates." 

"Hey." Ryder said, giving them a small wave. He was a definitely more sober than Ashton, but still on the verge of being tipsy. 

"Ah, so you're the infamous Ryder." Calum said. 

"I guess I am," Ryder said. 

"You're the one who sources have claimed are trying to take Lori away from our Ashton," Michael joked. 

"Guilty as charged." Ryder said with a smug smirk, glancing over at Ashton who was holding the scotch bottle a little too hard in his hands.

Of course he wanted to rile Ashton up, other than it being fun to do, it was also a way to just confirm some suspicions that he had. He'd told Lori before, an offhanded comment that he was sure she wouldn't remember even if he were to bring it up now, about how he didn't believe everything he reads in the headlines. Hell, he barely reads the tabloids. Something about this whole relationship was off to him and that wasn't him being biased or him wishing it was, because god he liked Lori. He liked her smile and her laugh and how she was polite to everyone and how she cares about everyone and genuinely makes an effort with everyone she meets. She was too good for Ashton, and she was too good for him as well. But there was just something about how Ashton and Lori got together that has been bugging him. And he was damned if he wasn't going to find out the truth. 

"I like this one," Michael said, bringing him out of his reverie. "Ash, pour us a drink!" 

 

"Hey, Lor?" Charlotte said, pulling her to one side. 

"What's up, Char?" Lori asked. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked, "I mean between you and Ashton?" 

Lori nodded immediately, "Yeah. We're good. It's all good. We're fine." 

"You've always been such a shitty liar," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes, "What's going on? Are you two fighting?"

"Is it obvious?" Lori asked, biting her lip nervously. 

"Not particularly," Charlotte said, "Maybe because I know you too well, that's why I can tell." 

Lori sighed out of frustration, taking a sip of her wine. 

"So what's going on? Why did you fight?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

There was no way that Lori could tell Charlotte the truth, but her best friend knew her too well for Lori to lie. How could Lori tell her that she basically told Ashton to keep his dick to himself tonight and not embarrass or out them. The same Lori who told Ashton that his shitty ass reputation and label that the media pegged him with, wasn't something that she thought of him. She didn't believe the newspapers, gossip magazines or social media, yet she treated him like she did. 

"Lori?" Charlotte prodded gently.

"It's stupid." Lori said, shaking her head. 

"What is?" 

"I just..." Lori sighed, "I said some things and he just got mad. It was my fault, honestly." 

"You can't blame yourself," Charlotte said, putting a comforting hand on Lori's forearm, "I'm sure he doesn't blame you either. This will all blow over." 

"I would blame me, Char," Lori told her, "They were really shitty and mean things." 

"I'm sure he doesn't, Lor," Charlotte said. "He'd be an idiot to be mad at you." 

"No, he wouldn't," Lori sighed. 

"You can always make it up to him, if you know what I mean," Charlotte said, wriggling her eyebrows, "No boy has ever stayed mad after sex." 

Lori laughed at the irony. 

"Hey, Ryder's coming over," Charlotte said and waved at Ryder who was smiling and walking towards them. 

"Hey!" Lori said, "Having fun?"

"I am!" Ryder said, "I've gotten to know your boyfriend a little better. I think he's warming up to you?" 

Lori let out a little giggle, "Is he now?" 

"Yeah," Ryder smiled, "Actually, I came over to talk to you." 

"Oh?" Lori said. 

"And that's my cue," Charlotte said, walking away. 

"Is everything alright?" Lori asked. 

Ryder looked around for a second before catching Ashton's eye. Ryder knew he had his attention and then he turned back to Lori. 

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" Ryder asked, making it sound urgent. 

"Uhh," Lori said, oblivious to the testosterone contest that was going on between the two boys, "Outside?" 

"It's kind of loud out there," Ryder said before gesturing to the bedroom, "How about in there?" 

"I mean..." Lori said. 

"It's kind of important," Ryder said. 

"Yeah, of course we can," Lori said, taking the key out of her pocket and walking to the bedroom. 

Ryder pretended to stumble and caught hold of Lori's hand. 

"You okay?" Lori asked, holding his hand. 

"Sorry, it's kind of dark," Ryder said, innocently. 

Lori laughed, "Do I have to hold your hand like a child?" 

"Would you?" Ryder said, laughing back as he clasped her hand in his, knowing that he had an audience. 

"Come on Matthews," Lori laughed, dragging him inside her room and closing the door behind her. 

 

"You must  _really_ hate him, huh?" Michael commented as soon as Ryder was out of earshot, walking into the house.

"What are you talking about?" Ashton said, eyes not leaving Ryder's back. 

"Ryder." Michael said, "You really hate his guts." 

"No, I don't." Ashton said, tearing his eyes away from Ryder. 

"Mate..." Michael said, cocking his head. 

"It's kind of obvious, Ash," Calum said. 

"I don't hate him." 

"You were having a pissing contest the whole time we were here!" Michael said as if it was the most obvious thing. 

"It was not-" 

"Dude you told him you could do a wheelie on a motorcycle after he said that he was test driving a bike tomorrow," Calum told him. 

"Yeah, so?" Ashton said. 

"You've never even seen a motorbike in real life, Ash!" Calum said, "Let alone touch one." 

"Do you even know what a wheelie is?!" Michael asked, laughing. 

"It's where one tyre goes up," Ashton said, hands in the air. 

"Ash, the closest you've ever come to doing a wheelie is probably in Mario Kart on the Wii," Michael said, "And you came in last." 

Michael and Calum kept talking but Ashton tuned them out, eyes fixated on Ryder. He was talking to Lori when he suddenly caught Ashton's gaze. 

"What an asshole," Ashton muttered when Ryder smirked, looking back at Lori. 

He saw Lori look around before walking to her bedroom. As soon as he blinked, they were holding hands. Ashton gripped the edge of the drinks table, feeling a splinter in his hand, but he didn't care. He was fuming with rage, watching the both of them enter the bedroom. He saw Ryder look left and right, as if scanning for people that were looking at him, before grinning and dropping his left eye into a wink at Ashton and then entered the bedroom. 

"Ash?" Michael said, snapping him out of his rage. 

"I'll be right back," Ashton said, downing the rest of the scotch and soda, crushing the plastic cup and then slamming it down on the table, hard. The drinks wobbled and the two boys were just as confused as each other. 

"Ash!" Michael called out again. 

"I said I'll be back!" Ashton almost screamed. 

Ashton walked into the house, purposefully ignoring everyone, eyes scanning the room for one person. 

"Charlotte!" Ashton called out. 

"Hey Ashton!" She said, "Congra-" 

"Yeah, thanks," He said quickly, "You were with Lori just now right?" 

"Yeah," Charlotte answered.

"What did Ryder say to her?" 

"I don't know," Charlotte said, shrugging her shoulders, "He said it was private, so I left." 

"Thanks." Ashton said through gritted teeth. 

There was no rational thought that went through his mind. He knew that him and Lori were fake and weren't real. All this time, all they were doing was putting on a good show for everyone else. A show that would benefit both of them, and of course their brand and their managers. 

Ashton's slept with people even after they got together and of course he told them not to tell anyone. He knew that Lori wouldn't sleep with Ryder but what was stopping her from doing anything else with him? Ryder, that snake, could charm her to do anything! He was her closest friend when it came to show business and she could easily go out with him. 

She could develop an emotional and mental attraction that she couldn't develop with Ashton. He knew that she didn't respect him or see him as anything other than a fuckboy, which he wouldn't blame her for. He exuded that. It was his label and no matter how much time she spent with him, all she would ever see him as was 'Ashton the Player.' 

Why would she want him? 

He wouldn't want him either. 

So he did what she expected him to do. 

He would deal with the repercussions tomorrow.

Right now, he just needed an escape. And there was only one way he knew how.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg is she actually updating according to schedule?! what demon possessed her!   
> hehe yes. tis i updating according to schedule bc im a good girl. i expect a medal by tomorrow
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING
> 
> i was falling asleep yesterday and had shit loads of ideas and like i told myself i would remember it when i woke up but NOPE i forgot and now im stuck with this average crap that im probably going to rework later but for now i have a skeleton which is good. see, this is what us fanfic writers have to deal with all of the time
> 
> ugh tumblr is being such an asshole again =.=" like honestly bro get your shit together how am i supposed to gather any motivation/ideas if you don't fucking load! 
> 
> DAY 2 
> 
> okay so i spent like 3 hours (i timed it) yesterday as I was going to sleep like planning everything out including dialogue so i should be able to like get this out either by today or tomorrow but oh lord today has been so frickin' stressful i can't even tell you 
> 
> this writers block can go to shit honestly 
> 
> tumblr is being a little bitch again and not loading wtf am i meant to do to curb this writers block now! :( 
> 
> YALLLLLLLL! im boutta write the scene get ready 
> 
> DAY 3 
> 
> im so tired. I was up till like 5am writing the party scene and when i reread it today to edit, i absolutely hated it so im gonna rewrite it and hopefully it wont suck ahaha maybe the storyline will change *gasp* 
> 
> okay im listening to 4 o clock by Taehyung and Namjoon from BTS and OH MY LORD I FEEL THE ANGST coming on 
> 
> judging by the writers block and the speed of my typing this will probably be up by tonight or tomorrow morning in the latest hopefully oh lord okay 
> 
> DAY 4 
> 
> why is this chapter taking me so long i don't even know. struggles of being a writer.
> 
> the angst part is just what i can't get right and its pissing me off like i know what i want to happen i just can't get from point A to point B 
> 
> wow ryder you dick
> 
> lmao im listening to the truth untold by BTS and im crying tf i want to write angsty angst but i JUST CANT GET THERE
> 
> lowkey i feel really bad for ashton and like luke is being so immature but oh well what can i do about it. oh wait...
> 
> i can't do small talk in real life how tf am i supposed to even do small talk here wtf 
> 
> RYDER YOU ASSHOLE god who would've thunked.
> 
> for someone who couldnt write ive already done 4.5k words and i havent even come close to finishing the chapter oh my lord 
> 
> I HAVE AN IDEA OH MY LORD okay time to remap 
> 
> im definitely going to have this out by tonight


	14. Chapter 14

Ashton blinked himself awake, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings, trying to recollect the events of the night before but unable to due to the dull throb in his head. He tried to sit up but it only made it worse. One would think that with his history of drinking and sleeping around, he would be used to the ache, but that is not the case for him. He looked at the pale blue walls that had framed pictures and a poster on it and then turned to see the girl who owned this apartment lying next to him in bed. 

He then looked down at his own naked body and down on the floor to see clothes strewn carelessly all over it. For a couple of seconds, he felt guilty but the feeling disappeared just as soon as it appeared, as if it never existed in the first place. 

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" The girl said with a heavy French accent. 

"What time is it?" Ashton asked. 

"Quarter past 12." She answered, looking at her watch.

Ashton sighed, getting out of bed, ignoring the throb in his head, picking his clothes up one by one. 

"I'm surprised you're not tired," She said and then smirked, "You went hard last night." 

"You're welcome." He said. 

"I didn't even thank you," She said. 

"You're welcome anyway," He said, uninterested. 

"Not staying for round two?" 

"No." 

"So, who's Lori?" She said just as he was about to leave which made him pause. 

"Who?" He asked. 

"Lori." She said, "Who is she?" 

"I thought you said last night that you didn't know me," Ashton said, vague recollection of their conversation from the night before. 

"I don't." She said, "But it's hard to ignore when the guy you're having sex with, screams somebody else's name." 

"Do you have a pen and paper?" He asked. 

"Why?" 

"Do you have a pen and paper?" He repeated, looking at her expectantly. 

"I should," She said, getting up, putting her underwear on from the floor and then walking to the table on the other side of the room to get paper and a pen. She walked back to hand it to him. 

She watched as he scribbled something on it. 

"What is this?" She asked. 

"You'll know soon enough." He said, monotonously. 

She watched, trying to keep her curiosity at bay as he scribbled for what seemed like forever. 

"What's your full name?" He asked her, not bothering to look up. 

"Do you even know my first name?" She said. 

"What's your full name?" He asked, more curtly this time, looking up to glare at her. 

"Adrienne Aubel." She answered, fear creeping up from his fierce glare. 

He wrote something down quickly and passed the paper to her, holding the pen up. 

"Sign this." Ashton said. 

"What is this?" She asked, while pulling the paper closer, reading it. 

"Non disclosure agreement." 

"Who exactly are you?" She asked. 

"Sign it." He said, giving her the pen, "And at the bottom of the paper put your passport number or some sort of legal identification."

"No." She said, slamming the paper down, "I don't even know you!" 

"Listen Adrienne," He said through gritted teeth, "I can't have anyone knowing anything that went on last night. Now, just sign the goddamn paper or I  _will_ get my lawyers involved." 

"For all I know, you're some identity thief!" 

"Trust me sweetheart," He said, scoffing, "No one wants to steal your identity." 

She snatched the pen out of his hand and signed the paper, slamming it down on the table, "Get the fuck out of my apartment, dickhead." 

"As if I've never heard that before," He said, folding the paper up and stuffing it in his jeans pocket. 

"No wonder Lori kicked you out." She scoffed, slamming the door behind him. 

"Not yet." He mumbled to himself, trying to find his way back to a place that might not even be home anymore. 

 

~~~~

 

Ashton checked his pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the house keys in them. He took them out and opened the lock, walking inside and locking the door behind him, hoping that he wouldn't run into Lori. 

"Where were you?" He heard as soon as he stepped foot in the house. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, ignoring the question. 

"Ashton, I asked you a question. Where were you last night?" 

"I heard you the first time." He said, rolling his eyes and making his way to his room. 

"Don't ignore me!" She said, walking behind him, visibly annoyed, "How do you think I felt when people asked me where you were last night?!"

Ashton didn't even look in her direction. 

"I deserve some sort of explanation for why the hell you left your own party!" She yelled. 

Ashton's head started to throb. 

"Ashton!" She yelled. 

"What. Lori?! What now?!" Ashton turned around, facing her, voice steely. 

"What now?" She scoffed, "No! You don't get to say 'what now'! You literally took off at your own party and left me here to deal with the questions! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me!" 

Ashton rolled his eyes, taking the keys to open his room door that he had locked the night before. 

"Seriously Ashton? I thought we were making progress." She said. 

"I'm not some charity case that you can just make progress on, Lori!" He said. 

"No one said you were!" 

"I'm not doing this right now." He said, opening his room door. 

"Don't walk away from me!" Lori said, pulling at his forearm just as he was about to close the door, "I was talking to you!" 

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." He said, pointedly, snatching his arm away from her. 

"What has gotten into you?" She said, deflating. 

Lori really didn't understand it. One second Ashton was out in the porch, drinking and having a good time with their friends and the next people were asking where he was. She came up with at least 10 different excuses, ranging from 'He went out to get ice' to 'He's in the bathroom. He should be out any minute now.' If this was about the...moment as she called it in her head that they shared outside before the party yesterday, Lori was just going to pretend like it never happened. The electricity and sexual tension between them was just going to remain unacknowledged for both their sakes and their careers sake. They couldn't have this living arrangement become more complicated then it already was. She had a feeling that it was a mix of the moment they shared and the fact that she basically told him to keep his dick to himself. In her defense, she was going to apologise profusely after everyone left, but she didn't really get a chance She knows that she was out of line with that comment, but she just had to make sure that nothing went wrong. Ironically enough, it was that comment that ruined the whole night. 

Ashton scoffed, "Just leave me alone." 

Lori shook her head, "Call me when you grow up." 

"Where are you going now?" He asked, putting on a show like he didn't care. 

"To Ryder's." She said, grabbing her phone and keys. 

"Of course you're going there," Ashton said, venom in his voice. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lori asked, turning around, eyes narrowed into a glare. 

"What, did you not get enough of his dick last night and now you want more? Wow, never pegged you for that girl, Lori." Ashton said but immediately regretted it as soon as it came out.

Lori looked at him in disbelief, as if that would magically make the words unspoken. 

Ashton felt a wave of guilt wash over him as soon as he uttered those words. His heart wrenched at the hurt that was written all over Lori's face. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out and he couldn't help it. He knew that Lori opening up to him about her struggles with her past was a huge deal and for him to use that as a sword was despicable. 

"Lori, I-" Ashton said, sighing, all the anger suddenly fizzling off, replaced with regret and sadness. 

"Don't." She said in a broken voice, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Ashton. But until you sort it out, I'm not coming back." 

"Lori, if you would just-" He said, taking a step towards her. She immediately moved back, only her car keys and phone in hand. 

"I said don't." She said, walking away.

Before she could close the front door, she turned around and looked at Ashton. He immediately felt bad, seeing her eyes glossed over. 

"And by the way," She said, "Ryder only wanted to talk to me to ask me if I was okay with doing the sex scene. He said that you seemed uncomfortable with it and he didn't want this to affect us in any way." 

Ashton clenched his hands into fists, knowing what game Ryder was playing. 

"Just when I thought we were taking one step forward, you take ten steps back." She spat out, "Why won't you let anyone get close to you, Ashton? What's stopping you?" 

Ashton stood there, looking at Lori, with his mouth opened but no words coming out of it. He couldn't explain what he's been through and he didn't know why.

 

Lori shook her head. She didn't know why she was expecting him to maybe ask her to stay or even just apologise. But who was she kidding? This was Ashton. Someone who even though she tried getting to know and tried becoming friends with, always pushed her away. She didn't know why she was expecting anything different this time.

Maybe all this relationship will ever be is contractual. 

She has to learn to live with that.

 

~~~~

 

_"Come on Matthews," Lori laughed, dragging him inside her room and closing the door behind her._

_Lori turned around and felt the immediate need to apologise for her room. Not only was it messy, but she hadn't completely finished moving in yet. She opened her mouth to say sorry but remembered that even Ryder, one of her closest friends next to Charlotte didn't know that she was fake dating Ashton._

_"Umm," She said, as Ryder was looking around the room that was meant to be shared by the couple, "Sorry. We haven't really finished moving in, so everything's kind of...all over the place."_

_"No, no," Ryder said, looking at the perfectly made bed, "It's cute. It's very you."_

_"Very me?" She asked, walking to sit on the bed._

_"Yeah. It's very you," He said, joining her on the bed, turning to face her, "It has character."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It's a compliment," He said with a laugh, "It means that the room has character. That it's cute and quirky and clean and yet you want to apologise for it being messy."_

_"It's not finished yet," She said, looking around and immediately finding faults with the room._

_"Are any of us ever completely finished yet?" He said more than asked._

_"A couple of drinks and already you're Aristotle," She laughed. "So, Aristotle, what was so urgent that you couldn't wait till the morning to talk about?"_

_"Lori," Ryder said, scooting closer to her on the bed, slowly so that she wouldn't really notice, "Remember when the director swapped out Dylan and your sex scene with ours?"_

_"Of course I remember, Ryder," She said, laughing, "I was right there! I was standing right next to you."_

_"Yeah." He said, sighing and looking down._

_"Is something wrong?" She said, turning to face him, "Ryder, you can talk to me."_

_"It's just that..." He said, looking at her with innocent doe eyes._

_"What is it?" She said, placing a caring, supportive hand on his thigh._

_"I just noticed that you were a little uncomfortable with it and I don't want to get in between you and Ashton."_

_"What?"_

_"I saw how uncomfortable it made you and I don't want that," He said, "I really care about you, Lori."_

_"I'm fine with it, Ryder," She said, "It's our job. We're just acting."  
_

_"But Ashton..."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I just noticed that he was really uncomfortable with our friendship and this whole sex scene..." Ryder said, trailing off, letting Lori's imagination finish up the thought._

_"Ashton's fine with it too," Lori said, not really knowing if that was the truth, but needing to comfort her friend. After all, this friendship with Ryder was real but her relationship with Ashton was just a made up story._

_"Are you sure?" Ryder asked, "Because, I have a meeting set up with the director in a couple of days and I can always ask him-"_

_"Ryder," She said, stopping him mid-sentence._

_At this point, Ryder already knew that he had her right where he wanted her. He had to physically stop himself from breaking out into a smug smirk, so he looked at her hand on his thigh instead._

_"Trust me, it's alright," She said, moving her hand from his thigh to his hand on his knee and squeezing it, "The sex scene is just acting. Anyways, we don't even know if it's a confirmed scene or not."_

_"I'll still talk to the director though," He said, "You're really important to me, Lori."_

_"Aww, Ryder," She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "You're the sweetest friend anyone can ask for!"_

_Ryder smiled when her lips touched her cheek and moved to get her into a tight hug._

_"Come on," Lori said, pulling away, holding his hand in hers and pulling him up from the bed, "Let's go enjoy the rest of the party."_

 

_~~~~_

 

"So, how was the party?" Luke asked Calum and Michael. 

"Good," Calum answered monotonously.

"Really?" Luke said, as if he knew something that they didn't. 

"Good food. Good drinks." Calum said, "Good party." 

"What about the company?" Luke asked. 

"Good." Calum answered. 

"'Cause rumour has it that Ashton wasn't even there," Luke said, failing to keep a smug look off his face. 

"He was," Calum said, "He poured us drinks." 

"Actually..." Michael chimed in, "He said he would be back, but never came back." 

"Huh..." Calum said, as if just realising, "You're right." 

"So, I guess it didn't matter that I didn't go," Luke told them, "Why would I go when the own host of the party doesn't." 

"He asked about you," Michael told Luke, "He seemed disappointed that you didn't come." 

"Sure he did," Luke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What excuse did you give now?" 

"We told Lori that you were stuck in the recording studio." Michael said, bluntly. 

"And Ashton?" Luke asked. 

"We actually didn't tell him anything," Michael said, "He asked about you and then figured it out on his own a couple of seconds later." 

"He really was bummed," Calum said. 

"I'm sure he was." Luke said, emotionlessly. 

"You need to grow up, Luke." Calum said. 

"Ashton already has," Michael finished for him. 

"The grown up Ashton, who doesn't even stay for his own parties," Luke scoffed, leaning back into the couch.

"He might not stay for the parties, but you didn't even show up to support him," Calum said. 

"Why would I show support for someone who broke me?" Luke said, venom dripping from every syllable. 

"Put it behind you, Luke," Michael said, "All of us have." 

"All of you weren't in the position that I was in. You were only the outside looking in. I was the one going through it." Luke said, punctuating every word. 

He got off the couch, grabbing his phone from it and scoffed at the two boys who didn't seemed phased at his behaviour.

"But I guess you've chosen your side." Luke said. 

"We already said that we weren't taking sides!" Michael groaned in frustration, "Luke, you have to learn to let things go! If not for the bands sake then yours! These grudges aren't good for your physical or mental health." 

"Whatever." Luke said and stormed out of the room. 

Calum and Michael looked at each other and let out a sigh. 

"Where do you think Ashton went last night, anyway?" Michael asked Calum. 

"He seemed pretty pissed off about something," Calum pointed out. 

"Do you think it had something to do with Ryder?" Michael asked. 

"I'm about 76% sure that it did." 

"You don't think that..." Michael thought out loud. 

"We already had this whole cheating conversation yesterday," Calum said. 

"I never really got a definite answer from you," Michael said. 

"For his sake, I hope that he wasn't." Calum said. 

"His sake?" Michael asked. 

"He's finally happy with one person after a long time," Calum said, "Do you see how his eyes light up every time Lori is even mentioned?" 

"He's going to screw this up." Michael said. 

"I have faith in him." Calum proclaimed proudly. "He seems different." 

"I don't know..." Michael said, "Something just doesn't seem...right." 

"What doesn't?" 

"Something." Michael said. 

"You can't even pin point it," Calum said, throwing a cushion at Michael, "Don't be hateful!" 

"I'm not!" Michael said, catching the pillow, "I'm just saying that something feels weird about them." 

"I like them together," Calum said, "They're cute and in love." 

 

~~~

 

"He's an ass! He's such an ass," Lori mumbled under her breath, changing the channels on the television. 

"What are you mumbling?" Charlotte asked, looking at her from the other couch. 

"What an asshole Ashton is," Lori said, throwing the remote on the cushion next to her. 

"Look, I know you're mad at Ashton about something but don't take it out on my remote," Charlotte said, trying to lighten the mood, "She's just an innocent baby."

"Charlotte." Lori said. 

"What is it?" 

"Men really are trash." 

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, trying to hold back a smile at that offhanded, serious comment that Lori made. 

How was Lori supposed to tell her that she said told Ashton to keep his dick to himself and not have sex with anyone at the party for fear of exposing their fake contractual relationship which then led to him leaving said party and coming back smelling of cheap alcohol which then led to a fight that led to him telling her that she was a slut.

"We had a fight." Lori said. 

"Again? Or is this a continuation of last night's fight?" Charlotte asked. 

"Continuation that turned into a whole new fight," Lori said. 

"What happened?" 

"I said something mean last night and he did something and then we fought and he said something mean today and I left and came here," Lori rambled. 

"Gee, don't go putting too many details in there, Lor," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes at how vague Lori was being. 

"I just don't want to talk about it," Lori said, trying to use that as an excuse. 

"Clearly you do," Charlotte said, "But something tells me that you can't more than you don't want to."

"What?" 

"I'm not dumb," Charlotte said, "I can tell when my best friend has been hiding things from me." 

"I'm not," Lori lied. 

"You've always been a shitty liar, Lori," Charlotte said with a small smile. 

"Char..." Lori said, not knowing what else to say. 

"Just tell me this," Charlotte said, "Do you like him?" 

"Ashton?" Lori asked. 

"Yeah." Charlotte said, "Do you like him?" 

"Of course I like him," Lori said.

She wasn't lying. Before the fight, Ashton and her started getting along better and started to hang out more. Sure, it was because of the circumstances of being forced to live in one house together, but still. She could honestly stand up and proclaim that Ashton Irwin was her friend. They had begun to watch Netflix shows together, and cook for each other, and order takeaway together. They've done it so many times to the point where they both knew each other's orders by heart. 

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" Charlotte asked, tearing Lori away from her reverie. 

"Yeah." Lori answered, unsure of the answer herself. 

"That doesn't sound so confident to me," Charlotte said. 

"Let's just watch the show," Lori said, not even knowing what was on the television. 

"Lori," Charlotte said. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Charlotte told her. 

"I know." Lori said. 

"And you know i won't judge you for it, right?" 

"I know that too, Char." 

"Lori?" Charlotte said. 

"Yeah, Char?" 

"Is this something Mrs. O' Donnell is making you hide?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yeah Char." Lori said, not looking away from the television screen. 

 

~~~~

 

Ashton was lying awake, staring at the ceiling in his room, playing and replaying the events of last night and this morning in his head, trying to figure out why he was so mad. He still couldn't figure it out. He wanted nothing more than to apologise to Lori but pride and ego were getting in the way. He sighed, feeling confused, guilty and angry all at the same time. 

He was marinating in emotions and he didn't know what to do about it. He had tried walking around the whole house three times to maybe find a solution, but couldn't. At one point, he had even changed in the hallway, hoping for a change of perspective and scenery. Eventually, he gave up and was now in bed. He thought that he would sleep off the hangover and the headache that came with it, but with all the thoughts running in his head and the weight on his chest, there was no way he would even get a wink of sleep. 

He wanted to apologise to Lori, he really does, but he couldn't help but feel like she started it. Sure, he didn't help by escalating it and leaving their party, which he admits was a bad decision, but it was her fault. Right? Maybe this was just another way to justify his emotions and the way he was feeling, which was shitty, but it is what it is. 

The sun had just set, enveloping his room in darkness. Ashton knew that he should maybe call Lori, especially if she was with Ryder. He didn't know much about Ryder, but all he did know, was that Ryder was a manipulative, condescending, lying bastard. To say he was worried that Lori was there, would be a hell of an understatement. 

Just before he could swallow his pride and convince himself to call her, he heard the door rattle which made him jump from his bed and open his bedroom door. He went outside to the living room and saw Lori coming in, closing the door behind her. 

"You're back." He said. 

"Doesn't mean I forgive you." Was the first thing out of her mouth. 

"I wasn't-" Ashton started to say but Lori cut her off. 

"I didn't want to come back," Lori said. 

"Then why did you?" 

"Rule number one." Lori said. 

"Whatever happens, we can't run away from each other." Ashton said. 

"We have to talk it out." Lori finished. 

"So.." Ashton said, awkwardly standing in front of Lori. 

"We have to talk it out..." Lori repeated. 

"Here?" 

"I'm kind of hungry.." Lori said. 

"There's leftovers." Ashton said. 

"Shall we talk over dinner at the bar counter?" Lori suggested. 

"I'll heat up the food." Ashton said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going to change," Lori said, walking to her room. 

Just as she was walking to go to her room, she saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor, jutting out of Ashton's jeans that he had left when he was pacing around the house. Lori bent down to take a closer look. At first she thought it was just song lyrics, judging from how it was just scribbled down like it meant nothing. Then she opened it. 

Her first reaction was shock, which was quickly displaces with anger when she realised that what she was looking at was a Non Disclosure Agreement dated today for the events that happened during the party. 

"Lori, dinner's in the microwave. Do you want to-" Ashton said, walking to her but stopping in his tracks when he realises what Lori is holding, "Oh." 

" _This_ is why you left the party?" Lori spat out, "And to think I felt guilty about what I said last night! Oh my god, I am so stupid! Why did I think that you had changed." 

"I had changed?" Ashton scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"God, Ashton! I can't believe that I-" 

"You're acting awfully high and mighty for someone whose just come back from a guy's house! You expect me to believe that nothing happened there? " Ashton said. 

"I wasn't at Ryder's house you asshole!" Lori screamed, "And even if I was, it wasn't on the day of the frickin party! I asked you to do one frickin thing and you couldn't even do that! You're telling me that because I asked you not to sleep with anyone at the party, you leave to sleep with someone who isn't at the party? Please tell me how you putting your dick in the first person you see becomes my fault?" 

"Oh sorry! I forgot little miss perfect over here can't make a mistake." Ashton spat out, "My apologies princess." 

"Just when I think you had changed..." Lori said. 

"Changed?" Ashton said, "What exactly do you mean by that?" 

"When I thought you had become less of an asshole!" Lori yelled. 

"So I'm an asshole because I had sex?" Ashton said, anger radiating off him, "Now, every guy that has sex is an asshole to you just because one person treated you badly?" 

Lori's face fell, "Charlotte was wrong."

"When did Charlotte come into the picture?" Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"She was wrong when she said that I could work it out with you," Lori told him, eyes glossing over with tears, "You are and forever will be an asshole, Ashton." 

Ashton was just about to say something when he realised what he said to Lori. He couldn't understand why he kept hurting her. He couldn't understand why they kept hurting each other. 

"I should have gone to Ryder's instead," Lori said, walking away. 

"Rule number one!" Ashton shouted out behind her. 

"I'm sure Adrienne would love to talk to you!" Lori screamed back slamming the door. 

Ashton hung his head in his hands, unable to understand how they went from being incredibly domestic and happy to screaming matches every time they saw each other. God, they had set ground rules even before they were living together, yet none of them actually followed it. 

Ashton was supposed to apologise. In his head, that was what he was doing, but somehow when he was in front of her, standing face to face with Lori, he just wanted her to feel the lack of faith that she showed him last night. The reasoning was dumb and petty but somehow he wanted her to believe that he wouldn't have slept with anyone at the party anyway. It was dumb mainly because he literally left said party to, as Lori said, put his dick in the first person he'd met. 

Ashton was confused and that confusion was causing him to be angry. That confusion was hurting him and her. 

He just wished that there was a way to somehow fix of all this. One that involved neither of them screaming at each other and storming off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone even reads this but if you do well then i have something to share with you. This week has honestly been the hardest week of my life. Even harder then when I found out my aunt had cancer and spent the month with her in the ICU last year. This week my uncle had an accident and had to be admitted to the hospital. He died 5 days after that and...we had his funeral yesterday. Im so numb at this point i can't even feel my heart breaking. Thats why this chapter was so delayed. 
> 
> But I can say in all honesty that when I went through your comments on all of my fics it really perked me up and im not JUST saying that. i actually mean it. 
> 
> So yeah. That happened and Im gonna have to...live on as they say. 
> 
> Sorry for bumming you out but yeah ONTO THE INSIGHTS 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE CHAPTER 
> 
> So like Im not a huge fan of Ariana Grande but Im listening to her new album and its pretty alright rn im listening to Breathin' 
> 
> Now Serendipity by BTS is playing and i feel warm and fuzzy and calm ^.^ 
> 
> Ashton is such a dick and this song is too sweet to write him as said dick MUST CHANGE SONGS 
> 
> Ya'll Lie to Me by 5sos is playing right as im writing the scene where ashton comes home to Lori after sleeping with that french woman and like WOW right? its also like 2.30am and im v v tired soooo ahaha still writing tho cause ive only done like 700 words and that's not enough and im not happy with it but its a skeleton and im like v v tired and rambling and okay imma stop
> 
> DAY 2
> 
> Today is a better day emotionally i mean. Okay lets get to writing 
> 
> okay so im writing the end to the fight between ashton and lori and i see the light from the movie tangles is playing and honestly why doesn't spotify juST RIP MY HEART OUT IT WOULD HURT SO MUCH LESS
> 
> ashton you asshole! STOP HER! why wouldn't you! 
> 
> wow the angst is real here guyssss
> 
> aightsss time to write the flashback scene. will ryder be a snake? idek i haven't written it yet 
> 
> Ryder is a SNEK! all lori wants to do is care and love her friends but nooooo he has to take advantage of her naive character
> 
> ryder is such a little asshole 
> 
> i wasn't even going to insert the luke thing but i suddenly thought that we needed a little backstory so heyyyy leggo 
> 
> ooooh moving along is playing yaaas bby bang those drums like you would me mmhmmmm das some gud shit right there 
> 
> i know this is kinda like a filler chapter but trust me its necessary!!!! THERE IS GOING TO BE ANGST V V SOON 
> 
>  
> 
> DAY 3 
> 
> i. am. stuck. 
> 
> like i know what i want to happen but like...i have to put it into words and that is the problem 
> 
> ooohhh worth it is playing and im writing the whole lori reverie part where she's in the house with charlotte  
> "Are you strong enough? Are you wise enough? Are you giving up? Will you disappear? When it comes to me, I don't know you see, I don't want to leave, but I can't stay" 
> 
> omg so like im drafting and remapping for the last scene of this chapter on my book and like spotify the skinny legend starts playing Start Again by One Republic (SPOILER ALERT: ITS V V RELEVANT)  
> "Can't I just turn back the clock? Forgive my sins, I just wanna roll my sleeves up, And start again. I know that I messed it up, Time and time again, I just wanna roll my sleeves up, And start again"
> 
> Never Be is playing and idk why its making me really emotional hahaha i also just came back from my aunt's house after some prayers for my uncle who passed...maybe thats why too  
> "I need your love to guide me back home, When I'm with you I'm never alone, I need to feel you feel you tonight, I need to tell you that it's alright" 
> 
> wow this end note is gonna be so frickin long you guys are gonna hate me ahaha


	15. Chapter 15

_Lori walked through the door of the house she shared with Ashton without saying a word. She dropped the keys in the bowl with a loud clang and kicked the door to close it, walking through the hallway and into the kitchen._

_"Where have you been?" Ashton asked from behind her as soon as she opened the fridge._

_"Why? Did none of your open mouthed frogs answer your booty call messages?" Lori said monotonously, rolling her eyes while taking out a cool bottle of water from the fridge._

_"Look, I already apologised once for bailing on you! What more do you want?" Ashton sighed, rolling his eyes, "We can't keep fighting!"_

_"Why don't you ask your third grade Ariana Grande that you fucked on the night of the party." Lori said bluntly, turning around to walk out of the kitchen when she was suddenly pulled back by her forearm and trapped by Ashton's arms._

_Her lower back was pressing into the marbled bar counter with Ashton's hands trapping her, one on each side of her hips._

_"You know what I think?" Ashton said, voice low and gravelly, hot breath fanning over her face._

_"What?" She said in a whisper._

_"I think you're jealous," Ashton told her, inching his face closer to hers as she gripped the edges of the bar counter, "I think you're jealous that it wasn't you I was kissing that night."_

_Ashton said, placing a soft peck on the left corner of her mouth, dangerously close to her lips._

_"I think you're jealous that it wasn't you I was leaving hickey's on that night," Ashton said, kissing from her mouth to her jaw before mouthing her neck. Lori's breath started to get shallow as her resistance crumbled at the feeling of his warm lips. Her fingernails were digging into the marble as she tried to keep her knees form buckling. He's caressing her neck with his soft, gentle lips, hand moving from the marble counter to her waist._

_"I think you're jealous," Ashton said as he pulls away from her, looking her deep in the eyes before dropping to his knees in front of her, smirking when he hears an audible gasp leave her lips, "That I was on my knees for...how did you put it...my 'Third Grade Ariana Grande, instead of being on my knees for you."_

_He pushed her legs apart, hands coming to run over the soft, supple skin, admiring the way she was heating up._

_"You're beautiful," Ashton whispered._

_Lori thanked every god she could think of that she decided to wear a skirt today of all days._

_"Tell me something baby," Ashton said, finger travelling up her ankle to her knees and onto her inner thigh._

_"What?" She could barely muster up._

_"Are you jealous that it wasn't you I was fucking, as you so lewdly put it?" Ashton said, smirking up at her._

_"No," She lied._

_He clicked his tongue, disappointed at her blatant lie, "You're lying."_

_"I-I'm no-t," She stuttered as he brushed his finger over her clothed slit._

_"Then why are you so wet when I haven't even done something," He grinned, ego being boosted at Lori's wrecked image._

_"Please," She breathed out._

_"What baby?"_

_"Please do something," She begged._

_"Tell me what you want."_

_"Your mouth, Ash," She said, "I want your mouth on me, Ash. Please, I need it."_

_"Fucking hell," Ashton swore under his breath._

_He pushed her soaking underwear to one side, and ran a finger over her slit, eyes burning at how wet Lori was. He growled and pulled her panties down, tossing them to one side as he rubbed her clit, bringing his mouth to her and licking a wet stripe over her slit. Lori keened, throwing her head back and letting out a moan. All her resolve crumbled as she let go of the marble counter, hands intertwining themselves in Ashton's hair, pushing him closer to her wet heat. Her moans and pants got louder as Ashton circled her clit and started lapping at her hole, occasionally sticking his tongue in and out of her. He left no part of her dripping pussy untouched. Lori began rocking and circling her hips back and forth as he dipped his tongue in and out of her hole, shallowly fucking herself against it. He grabbed at her hips, stilling her as he moved to suck on her sensitive bundle of nerves._

_"A-Ash," Lori panted, feeling the hot coil at the bottom of her stomach, pleasure overtaking her._

_"Not yet." He growled out, digging his fingers harshly into her soft skin, sure to leave bruises._

_"P-please," She begged, "Let me cum."_

_"Do it baby," He said, not able to resist her moans, "Cum for me."_

_"Oh fuck!" She cursed, pulling on Ashton's hair as her orgasm hit her all at once, leaning back against the marble counter, letting Ashton's hair go._

_Ashton smirked, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand as he trapped her once again in between him and the counter._

_"Are you finally going to admit that you were jealous?" He said, face too close to hers, "Or do I have to teach you a lesson. No mercy this time."_

 

Lori shot up from bed, panting, feeling hornier than she's ever felt. She pushed the blanket aside and gasped when she saw the wet spot on her pants. She quickly pulled the blanket in place, hand shooting up to her mouth. 

Did she just have a wet dream about Ashton?   
She just had a wet dream about  _the_ Ashton Irwin. The same Ashton who she could not stand with his stupidly beautiful eyes and those big fingers that could just -   
NOPE! She was not about to go down this route. Clearly her subconscious slutty self wanted him... 

There was a knock at the door and Lori jumped at the sound. 

"Yeah?" She answered, clearing her throat, not wanting to sound too obvious. 

"Lori? You alright?" Charlotte asked, peeking through as she opened it. 

"Charlotte," Lori said, knowing she would regret this decision, "I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, walking in with a concerned expression, "What's wrong?" 

"After I shower," Lori said, cheeks flushing. 

"Uhh, okay?" Her friend said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she exited the room. 

"What am I going to do?!" Lori muttered to herself, falling back on the soft pillows, taking one and covering her face, wanting nothing more than to scream. 

Lori O' Donnell, was attracted to Ashton Irwin. 

"I'm screwed." She said, "And I want him to screw me." 

Lori had just gotten out of bed, hoping that the huge wet stain on her shorts wasn't obvious, for both her sake and Charlotte's. She was going to go into the bathroom when she heard a vibration coming from her phone that she had left charging on the bedside table. 

"Mrs. O' Donnell." She answered immediately. 

"Why aren't you in your own house?" The curt reply came. 

"Because I'm at Charlotte's," Lori replied, knowing immediately that the way she answered was rude, but she didn't have the patience to care at this point. 

"Why are you there instead of being with Ashton?! You're living together for a reason!" 

"I needed a break." Lori said. 

"Well, break time's over!" The voice said, commandingly, "Go home and change. You and Ashton both have an interview." 

"I'm at Charlotte's," Lori said, "Can't I just get ready here? It makes so much more se-" 

"No." Mrs. O' Donnell said, cutting her off before she could even finish, "You and Ashton need to be seen together. There's already rumours spreading that he left your party mid way and didn't come back." 

"It's not a rumour if it's true," Lori said. 

"The fact that you even had a party without passing it through me..." Her manager scoffed, "It was incredibly stupid and both of us know it." 

"It was a social party, not a networking one..." Lori tried to say without sounding too hurt. 

"Just get ready and come to the studio. I'm sending the driver in an hour." Mrs. O' Donnell says and hangs up without waiting for a reply. 

Lori had to remind herself as she stared down, hurt, at her phone that the person on the other line isn't her mother. And that the person on the other line hasn't been her mother for a really long time, ever since her dad died, really. 

"Hey," Charlotte said, knocking on the door but entering it anyway, "Mrs. O' Donnell just called me." 

Charlotte could see the hurt written all over Lori's face. The funny thing about Lori, according to Charlotte, is that no matter how many awards she gets for Best Actress, she could never hide her emotions. She wore her heart on her sleeve and even though Lori thinks its her worst quality, Charlotte knew it was her best. 

"You okay?" Charlotte asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Could I borrow some clothes to go back?" Lori asked, not wanting to look Charlotte in the eye. 

"Mi closet es su closet," Charlotte said. 

"Thanks Char." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a soft voice. 

"What's to talk about?" Lori said before scoffing, "I should be used to being an orphan, right? It's only been years since my father died. The only thing that sucks is that he took my mother to the grave with him." 

 

~~~~

 

Lori opened the door of her house, trying to think of literally anything and everything else except for the dream that she had. She didn't want to make it obvious. 

She put the keys in a bowl and noise bounced off the walls of the house with a clang. As soft as slow as she could, she closed the front door before making her way to the kitchen without thinking about anything other than her parched and dry throat. She opened up the fridge, crouching down to find the bottles of water she'd always kept there. 

"Where have you been?"

She heard from behind the door. She jumped at the sudden sound, almost falling backward onto the floor. 

She held herself steady by the door and took the bottle of water out, ignoring Ashton. 

"Seriously Lori?" Ashton said, rolling his eyes at her immaturity, "Look! I already apologised countless number of times! We can't keep fighting!" 

Lori's eyes went wide. This was almost exactly what Dream Ashton said to her! She could not have anything happen between them. 

"I will  _not_ be one of your open mouthed frogs!" Lori screamed at Ashton, tightening her hold on the bottle of water as she fled to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her and leaving behind a very confused Ashton. 

"Open...mouthed frogs? What?" He said out loud, hoping that would make more sense to him. It didn't. 

Ashton waited patiently, already dressed as his manager called him in the morning and told him that they would have to do damage control. 

He sighed audibly. Him and Lori were doing fine before that stupid party. 

It was both of their faults really.   
It was Ashton's fault for making the mood awkward.   
It was Lori's fault for thinking he was just his reputation.   
It was his fault for proving that he lived up to his reputation... 

Maybe he shouldn't really think about faults....It wouldn't work out well for any of them. 

God! If Lori would just talk to him then maybe both of them could sort this out and go back to bing watching Netflix while eating pizza. He missed those days. Sure, they had only been living together about 3 weeks now, but he really did think of them as friends.

They had started to push past the awkward and moved into actually trusting each other. They had been friends so much longer than living together and although he obviously fantasised about moving it past the friendship stage, he did genuinely enjoy her company.

She would come home from filming and tell him all about her day, and he would listen. She would ask what he did and he would tell her. He would confide in her when he was stuck on a song, asking her what she genuinely thought about it and much to his surprise, her input and outlook on things would actually be helpful. When Lori wanted to practice lines, he was always there. When she had to stay up late, he brought her coffee and sat with her, each of them doing their own thing. 

It may have been almost a month, but to him, it felt a lot longer. 

He heard the rattle of her doorknob as she unlocked the door, perfume wafting throughout the hall as soon as it opened. Ashton stood up, waiting in the living room for her to come out.

She walked out while putting on her denim jacket, her dress clinging to her every curve and stopping just above her knee. She was beautiful. 

"What?" She said, stopping in her tracks when she saw him looking at her in awe. 

"You're beautiful," Ashton said. 

The only thing Lori could think of was Dream Ashton on his knees, looking up at her and whispering the same words to her. She tried her best to calm down to prevent her face from heating up. 

She cleared her throat and looked down at her phone and said,  "Let's go. The car's here."

Ashton and Lori made their way outside, thankfully without being noticed by the paparazzi. Gunther opened the door and they got into the backseat while he got into the driver's seat. 

"Hey Gunther!" Lori greeted her driver cheerfully. 

"Have a good morning, Lori?" Gunther asked with a smile. 

"Better now you're here," Lori said. 

"Mr. Irwin." Gunther greeted with a nod. 

"Please, call me Ashton," He said, "And you're Gunther?" 

"Yes, Ashton," Gunther nodded, "Have a good morning?" 

"I did, thank you," Ashton said, "Did you?" 

"Yes I did," Gunther said, looking ahead. 

Lori listened to their painfully awkward and formal conversation and tried her best to stifle a laugh. She could see Gunther smiling at her antics from the front seat. 

"We need to get our story straight," Lori told him, "I'm sure the party incident is going to come up."

Ashton looked at Lori with wide eyes and then looked back at Gunther. 

"Gunther's been with me my whole life. He's one of the very few people in my life that I can trust blindly," Lori said, "I know he won't say anything." 

"Alright then," Ashton said, nodding. 

"So, what's our story?" She sighed, "Why did you leave the party?" 

"To get ice," Ashton said. 

"Where did you go to get ice? Alaska?" She scoffed. 

"We can spin it," Ashton said, "I needed to go get ice because the icebox was broken but because it was so late there wasn't many places open." 

"There's a convenience store literally a block away from the house," Lori said, shaking her head, "The story won't work." 

"Well, throw me a bone here!" Ashton said, annoyed, "What else can we say?" 

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you kept your dick to yourself," Lori muttered under her breath. 

"It happened anyway, okay!" Ashton yelled, "And instead of bringing it up you should help to find a solution rather than create more problems!" 

Lori flinched at Ashton's booming voice and she could see Gunther looking in the rearview mirror to make sure that she wasn't hurt. 

"Okay," Lori said in a small voice, "We'll go with the icebox story." 

Ashton sighed, "Lori, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just-" 

"Lori, Ashton," Gunther said, putting the car in park, "We're here." 

"Thank you Gunther!" Lori said, "I'll see you later." 

"See you later, Lori," Gunther said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ashton mumbled and got out of the car behind Lori. 

"Ashton." Gunther said, nodding, glaring at him.

Once Lori and Ashton were inside the studio, Ashton jogged up and held Lori's wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Lori asked, looking down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Ashton said immediately. 

"Alright." Lori said, giving him a nod.

"We need to talk." Ashton said, "This is just going to get worse if we ignore it."

"No, we don't." 

"Rule number one, remember," He reminded her, " _You're_ the one who insisted on having these rules and now you don't want to follow them?"

"Fine." She said, "Not here. Not now." 

"After the interview." He demanded. 

"Tonight." She told him. 

"Alright," He nodded, "Tonight it is." 

"I'm going into hair and make-up," Lori said, "We're going with the icebox story."

"Lori-" Ashton said but she pried her wrist out of his hand. 

"I'll see you out there." 

 

~~~

 

 

"We have a very exciting show lined up for you today!" Robert, the host, said as he clasped his hands together, "We have the power couple Losh which is the worldwide famous actress Lori O' Donnell and band member Ashton Irwin here today!" 

The crowd cheered, clapping and shouting. 

"They love us," Ashton mumbled under his breath, waiting on the sidelines with Lori. 

"Well, someone has to," She said. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashton said. 

"That at least someone is having fun with this charade." Lori deadpanned. 

"Please join me in welcoming Lori O' Donnell and Ashton Irwin!" Robert announced, clapping his hands. 

Ashton grabbed Lori's hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

"What are you doing?" Lori hissed out just as he started walking. 

"Keeping up the charade," He said in a cutting voice. 

They walked out, with a smile plastered on their face, hand in hand. Ashton wouldn't let go of her hand even while she attempted to hug the host, Robert. He ushered the couple to the couch where Ashton sat Lori down first before sitting next to her, letting her hand go only then, even so just to put his arm around her. Unconsciously or not, Lori moved back into him. They seemed so naturally comfortable with each other even while fighting, it was no wonder that people thought this charade was real. 

"Welcome, welcome!" Robert said as the applause died down. 

"Thank you for having us," Ashton said with a smile. 

"Thank you for coming," Robert said, "Before we start I just want to congratulate you two for moving in together!" 

The audience started to cheer after Robert announced this. Lori and Ashton looked at each other and smiled, very aware of the number of cameras on them. 

"Thank you," She said. 

"When did you two move in?" He asked, taking the cue cards in his hands. 

"We bought the house about 2 weeks ago and started moving in then," She told him, "We haven't finished unpacking but the bulk of it has been done." 

"We ordered pizza on the first night," Ashton chimed in. 

"Oh you did, did you?" Robert said, taken aback by Ashton's sudden comment, "Was it good?" 

"It was better because she paid and not me," Ashton joked. 

"You ordered Chinese the next day!" Lori said.

"Yeah, that wasn't so good," Ashton joked again as Lori playfully hit his chest but moved back closer to him. 

A picture was shown to them in front of the screen and behind them to the audience. You could see Lori and Ashton in the background of their house that was filled with people who all had drinks in their hand.

"You two also threw a housewarming party, right?" Robert said, more than asked as this picture was shown. 

"Oh, who posted that?" Lori said out loud, looking at the picture as if that would tell her anything. 

"Oh babe, I showed you this last night, remember?" Ashton lied, already catching a glimpse of the Instagram user handle before the picture was enlarged on the screen, "It's Andy's picture."

"Oh right!" Lori said, nodding and then turned to Robert, "We invited some really close friends of ours to celebrate and it was really fun."

Both of them knew that the question was coming. They could already tell by the way Robert was smirking as if he had dirt and this was going to be front page news. She could feel Ashton's arm stiffen behind her. 

"I'm not sure if you know this," Robert said, before laughing, "But the basics of a party is the host being there. I heard from a little birdie that Ashton left the party early." 

"Oh god," Ashton said, voice light as he rolled his eyes too big, "Okay look, I didn't leave my own party! There was a situation and I had to handle it." 

"Technically, it was my fault," Lori laughed nervously. 

"What happened?" Robert asked. 

"So, we were setting up for the party and we made a makeshift bar outside on the lawn. Ashton volunteered to be the bartender so we bought tons of ice and I'm talking like 5 big packets of it," Lori lied, concocting a story and hoping that Ashton would pick it up from there, "And we put it in an icebox. It was my icebox that I had moved over but it was also really, really old. I guess we didn't realise that it broke and literally in the middle of the party, Ashton comes up to me and tells me that it was basically a mini swimming pool in there and that we didn't have ice left." 

"I was full on panicking," Ashton said, "I practically ran up to her and told her that we didn't have ice left and then she told me to go buy some, so I went. I swear, my luck is so bad because even though we have a store like right down the street from where we live, there was literally no ice there and I had to walk all the way back, get in my car in search for ice! Who knew frozen water could be so hard to find?!" 

"Honestly, I was so lucky," Lori said, knowing that what she was going to say would rile Ashton up. She knew what she was doing, but for some reason, she just wanted to piss him off. "Normal people bring wine or chocolates or something like that to a housewarming, but my amazing friend Ryder brought two packets of ice because according to him, you can never have too much of it." 

"Ryder the Saviour," Ashton all but spat out with a smile on his face. 

"Speaking of Ryder," Robert said, both Lori and Ashton knew he was disappointed that he didn't get his scoop for the day, "Rumour has it that your movie is being pushed back 3 months?"

"Yes it is," Lori nodded, "There were some complications with certain big scenes of the movie and we had to rework and film those again. It won't take as long as 3 months to get it done I think, but the date is flexible."

"Can you give us a sneak peek of any details or something about the movie?" Robert said, hoping to get something out of this interview. 

"She doesn't even tell me anything about the movie, Rob," Ashton said, almost acidly, "I don't think she's going to divulge any secrets here." 

 

~~~

 

They were silent in the dressing room. 

They were silent while getting into the car.

They were silent the whole drive back. 

They were silent while getting out of the car.

They were silent while Lori was opening the door with her set of the house keys. 

Lori walked in first, throwing the keys into the ceramic bowl with a loud clang, taking her jacket off while walking, getting ready to go into her room. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashton said, breaking the silence that lasted for an hour. 

"To my room." 

"You said we would talk tonight," Ashton told her, "It's tonight." 

"Ashton, I'm tired." Lori said, "There's nothing to talk a-" 

"No!" Ashton spat, "You can't keep doing this! You can't keep pushing things aside when it's convenient for you! You're not the only one living in this house, Lori!"

"What do you want, Ashton?!" 

"I want to you to talk to me! I want you to tell me what's bothering you and why you're fighting with me!" Ashton yelled, "I want us to stop fucking fighting!" 

"I'm going to my room." Lori said. 

Ashton grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer to him. 

"You're not leaving until we talk this out." He punctuated. 

"What do you want me to say?!" Lori yelled, yanking her hand out of his grip, "You left our goddamn party to fuck some girl on the street!" 

Ashton's eyes widened. Was he reading too much into this or did Lori seem jealous?

In a softer voice now, eyes blazing, he asked, "Are you mad that I left the party or are you mad that I fucked someone who wasn't you?" 

Lori said nothing. 

"Lori." Ashton punctuated, asking the question again, "Are you mad that I left or are you mad that I had sex with someone that wasn't you?" 

They stood there, wordlessly staring at each other. Ashton's intense eyes were burning into Lori, raising goosebumps on her arm , her breathing got deeper. Her chest was heaving.

This wasn't a dream, she had to remind herself. This Ashton isn't the same as Dream Ashton. This is real. He is real.

He's waiting for an answer. 

He needed to know if this was just his imagination and if he was just reading too much into it or if her feelings were the same as his. Did she want him just as he wanted her? 

The tension continued to grow as he saw her eyes wander from his down to his lips, before flicking back to stare at him. 

Ashton stepped forward, taking her face in between his hands and smashed his lips down to hers. She froze for a couple of seconds, her mind working in overdrive to process the events that were happening.

Ashton pulled away when he didn't feel her respond. He leaned his forehead against hers. 

"Tell me if you don't want this and I'll never-" 

Lori didn't let him finish his sentence. She fisted her hands into the front of his shirt, pulling him down and crashing her lips onto his. The kiss was passionate and needy. Lori snaked her arms around Ashton's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, deepening it while Ashton's hands found solace on Lori's waist, pulling her closer and closer to him if possible. 

Ashton was going to be honest, up till right now, he didn't believe in the whole 'Fireworks when you kiss' thing that everyone constantly dreamed of having. He's kissed his fair share of people, like anyone could tell you, but right here, right now, this kiss with Lori..It was different. It was something that he had never experienced before. To say she was a good kisser would be underestimating her skills but it wasn't just that. He had kissed a lot of people that were talented with their tongues or their lips. This was different. A good different. There was some sort of passion behind it that just lit a fire wherever she touched him. His lips were burning, his skin was burning. He wanted more. He wanted her in a way he's never wanted someone before. 

Lori couldn't believe that she had done that. For someone like her to make such a bold move...She was so confused. Why did she kiss him? Why did she want him to kiss her? Why was she enjoying this so much? Why did she never want him to stop? She wanted his hands on her and she wanted him. Just him. She had only ever read about this feeling and never experienced it. But then again, she's only ever kissed two guys and one of them she was kissing right now. All she could think about was Ashton's hands on her dress clad waist. All she could think of, all she could feel, was his soft, warm lips on hers, over and over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo im back!   
> Before I even start writing I just want to thank you guys for your well wishes! I'm doing much better even though its been super hard. Your comments and kudos honestly do make my day <3 
> 
> ONTO THE INSIGHTS 
> 
> so so im so excited to write this chapter and give you guys a little bit of smut hehehe you can thank me later 
> 
> okay but like Trivia:Seesaw by Yoongi in BTS is such a sexy af song   
> Update: I've been singing along (as best i can) for like 30 minutes, not writing a word....im not sorry this shit is such a bop 
> 
> Beautiful by Bazzi and Camilla Cabello is playing while im writing the ashton trapping lori dream scene and fuckkkk its so sexy 
> 
> damn lori don't give in
> 
> oh ffs im trying to write some smut and my spotify discover weekly starts to play the fucking theme song for sesame street??!!! BUDDY I LISTENED TO THAT ONCE AND NOW IM NOT EVEN IN THE MOOD TO WRITE SMUT UGH
> 
> is it hot in here or is it just me *fans self* 
> 
> lmaooo i just finished writing the scene where she realises she likes ashton and follow your fire by kodaline is playing 
> 
> aights its 4am time for bed 
> 
> DAY 2 
> 
> so i finished reading To All The Boys I've Loved Before and now i CANT WAIT TO WATCH IT do you know how hard it was avoiding spoilers all this time omfg   
> Update: 70% like the books which i loved except for...certain parts but omg he was just as good as he was in fosters and lara jean is adorable and i love her 
> 
> TOOK YOU LIKE A SHOT THOUGHT I COULD CHASE YOU WITH THE COLD EVENING
> 
> y'all i have green tea beside me like by the litre (this is my 7th cup) and my scented candle is burning IM FINISHING THIS CHAPTER TODAY (hopefully...maybe...pls dont hurt me if i dont)
> 
> okay so apparently ao3 is gonna be down for two hours tomorrow at 9pm my time i think i can finish this by then time to get writing
> 
> ayyy woke up in japan is playing as i was rereading the smutty bit spotify you sneaky little bitch 
> 
> animal by troye sivan is playing and omg these lyrics are so frickin amazing   
> "No angels could beckon me back  
> And it's hotter than hell where I'm at  
> I am an animal with you  
> An ode to the boy I love" 
> 
> omgomgomgogomgomgogmogm im writing the bit where Ashton thinks of them as friends and Safe by Daya is playing!!!   
> "Closed hearts make closed minds  
> I won't tell you it's all butterflies and roses  
> When I back in time"   
> (TELL ME THIS ISN"T FITTING ^^^)
> 
> m8 it's 5am and i dont think i can finish it tonight ahaha okay time for sleepy bye 
> 
> DAY 3 
> 
> yall ive just been on the worst date in the history of dates and rn i just want to curl up in a ball and cry excuse me for the rest of my life
> 
> So apparently alcohol and a one hour scalding hot shower does not wash off the feeling of utter and complete humiliation and sadness. lets hope writing does
> 
> Guess who's sick af?? THIS GIRL idk what i had but it started out with a sore throat 2 days ago and now its escalated to a full on fever
> 
> i say robert but im thinking of jimmy kimmel 
> 
> Robert is a lowkey asshole i said what i said 
> 
> wow ashton youre being a real douchenozzle rn
> 
> i just took a pill and it choked me...not gonna lie i kinda liked it piLL daDDy chOKE mE hArDEr
> 
> well well well what do we have here..ashton and lori and shit loads of sexual tension
> 
> AYYYY WASTED TIMES IS PLAYING YA GIRL WANTS TO WRITE SOME SMUT :D   
> "I ain't got business catching feelings" is basically the motto to this whole story lbr 
> 
> yaaas ashton get someeee
> 
> im such a slut for blackbear's music omfg sdjhaswg
> 
> lmao i deleted like 500 words of angst and decided to give it a happyish ending ayyy
> 
> you're welcome bros


	16. Chapter 16

Lori had tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. More importantly, she didn't know if she regretted it or not. She tried to remember how it started - as in who kissed who, but all she could remember was the electricity that flowed between them, the heat, the passion. Fuck, he was a good kisser. He was a really good kisser. 

She wanted to do it again. 

She sat up on her bed, shaking her head and then hanging her head in her hands. Shit, she wanted to do it again. She shouldn't, but she did. So, so badly. 

She was avoiding all contact with him which was why she was still holed up in her room with the door locked. She didn't even have her phone with her! It was outside and she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed. She knew that if she left, even for a second, she would bump into Ashton and he would want to talk. She didn't know what to say. 

So here she was, on the bed. With nothing more than her comforter and thoughts in her head. 

She couldn't stay long and she knew it. She had a meeting with the directors and the cast of the movie in a couple of hours and she had to start getting ready for that. She reluctantly got out of bed into the shower, trying to make as little noise as possible not to alert Ashton that she was awake. She didn't know why, but she was trying to avoid confronting him as much as possible. She didn't want to talk about that kiss. As much as she loved it, she was trying not to show him that she did. 

She got out of shower and changed before walking to her door. She had her hand on her door and braced herself before opening it. Best case scenario - Ashton was still asleep and she could slip out without so much as a sound. Worst case scenario - She saw him and he'd want to talk about last night. Either way, she knew what was coming. 

As soon as she opened her room door, she was greeted with an aroma of food. 

"Damn," She muttered to herself, walking out of the room, "That smells really good." 

"Thank you," She heard as soon as she walked out of her room and into the shared living space. 

"I didn't know you could cook," She said casually, sitting down on the bar stool opposite where Ashton was cooking. 

"I can't," He said, book in front of him as he read through it, "I can follow instructions pretty well though." 

"What did you make?" She asked, looking at the already cooked eggs and the pancakes that were lying in front of her. 

"Eggs and pancakes." He answered, flipping another pancake. 

"They look good," She commented. 

"Made them for us," He said, smiling at the pancakes while avoiding eye contact with her. 

She pretended like she didn't notice as she took some on a plate.

"Well?" He asked, looking at her as she took a bite of the pancake. 

"It's good!" She said, impressed as she grabbed the syrup, pouring it on. 

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. 

They ate in silence as he flipped pancake after pancake and she ate. 

"Lori." He said. 

"Yeah?" 

"We need to talk," He told her. 

"I'm actually late fo-" She started to say, getting off the barstool. 

"No!" He protested firmly, making her freeze in place. 

"What?" 

"No!" He said, firmer, voice steely, "I'm not letting you run away again." 

"What are you-" She started to say but he cut her off. 

"I'm not letting you do this again," He told her, "I'm not letting you pretend that last night meant nothing. I'm not going to stand idly by like the airport, where you blamed our kiss as being the heat of the moment. I'm not going to let you pretend that my feelings and yours mean nothing more than a split second emotion!" 

"Ashton..." Lori said, frowning. 

"I know that you have a meeting later but I also know that the meeting doesn't start for another two hours," He said, "I'm not letting you leave till we talk." 

"I'm going to be late," She said pathetically. 

"Then be late." He said.

"I can't..." She told him. 

"You're the one who made the rules..." He said. 

"Fine." She said, "Let's talk."

He paused. 

"Why did you run away after we kissed?" He asked her. 

"I-I..." Lori started to stutter, not knowing what to say. 

"We have to talk, Lori," Ashton sighed, feeling dejected, "I can't keep doing this back and forth with you. We live together, we're going to be seeing each other literally every single day until this contract is up and who knows how long that will be! We can't keep avoiding talking just because it's hard! You're the one who came up with the rules in the first place, shouldn't you be the one who upholds them?" 

"You're right," Lori said, sitting back down, "I'm sorry." 

There was a beat of silence before Ashton spoke up again. 

"So, why did you run away?" He asked, palms flat on the kitchen counter as he looked at her. 

"I didn't run so much as...walk quickly...away from the..." She said, taking long pauses, "...situation." 

"You ran." He deadpanned. 

"Fine, I ran," She said, "Happy?" 

"Not until you tell me why." 

"Because I'm scared." She said, "I'm scared of whatever this is, okay Ashton?! I can't do this." 

"Why?" 

"Because!" She said. 

"Because what?" 

"Because I might actually feel something for you!" She almost yelled and then deflated, "Because whatever this is I feel...is more than what I thought." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, not understanding. 

"We live together," She said, "We live together and we're going to be living together for a very long time. When the kiss first happened back at the wedding, I told myself that I would never let it happen again because it could complicate things. But spending time with you, waking up and you being the first person I see, coming home and seeing you there waiting for me...I've gotten so used to it. It's domestic. It's nice. It's what I've always wanted but at the end of the day, it's all just a contract. This whole thing is just a huge contract!" 

"It's not just a contract," He told her, "We like each other despite the contract. We could've just faked this the entire time, but we didn't. We were friends first before this happened, and isn't that how any good relationship starts?" 

"Ash.." She sighed.

"I like you too," He told her.

"Too?" She said, "I never said I liked you."

"I have feelings for you too, Lori," He said unabashedly.

"You can't say that," She scoffed. 

"Why? Because I slept with someone else?" 

"Exactly!" She told him, "You can't say you like me and then sleep with someone else, Ashton! It's not genuine." 

"The only reason I slept with her is because I was jealous," He admitted. 

If she was being vulnerable then he had to as well. He didn't like opening up, but he knew he had to. The only way this would work between them is if they talk. 

"Jealous of what?" 

"You and Ryder." He said, "I saw you two go into the room and he looked at me...and I just..." 

"You thought I was going to sleep with him?" 

"That's what he made it seem like and after the whole backyard incident with both of us..." Ashton trailed off, "There was a lot of alcohol involved as well, if that helps." 

Lori sighed, looking down at her nails. 

"What now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"What happens now?" She looked up at him. 

"Go on a date with me." He blurted out. 

"What?" 

"Date." He said, "You and me. Tonight." 

"Tonight?" 

"Yeah," He said, "What do you say?" 

"Where?"

"Leave that to me," He told her, knowing that he had absolutely nothing planned and this was just coming out of his ass. "So, what do you say?" 

"What time?" 

"What time does your meeting end?" He asked her. 

"I have a photoshoot after the meeting so I should be back by 6," She said. 

"Perfect!" Ashton exclaimed, "Be ready by 8." 

"Okay then..." She said, getting off the bar stool, "I'll see you tonight."

 

~~~

 

Lori glanced at her watch again and unconsciously bit her bottom lip, a nervous tick.

"You alright?" Charlotte asked, retouching her hair for the photoshoot. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"You've been checking your watch every 10 seconds," She told Lori, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," Lori said, brushing it off. 

"You sure?" Charlotte asked, "Because you've been acting really weird for a while now and if this is about the other day-" 

"No," Lori cut her off, "I'm fine." 

"You were going to tell me something before Mrs. O' Donnell interrupted you," Charlotte told her, stepping back and examining Lori's hair. 

"It's nothing, Char, really." 

"Can't say I didn't try," Charlotte told Lori with a shake of her head before walking away leaving Lori to do the photoshoot. 

 

~~~

 

"You want what?" Michael asked through the phone. 

"A projector and a giant movie screen," Ashton repeated. 

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Michael said, "But why?" 

Ashton cleared his throat, "For...a date." 

"A date?" 

"With Lori," Ashton said, "It has to be special." 

"Ash, I can't get that in 2 hours." Michael sighed. 

"You haven't even tried yet!" Ashton whined. 

"It's close to 5, Ashton, most of the stores are already closing and I don't know anyone who has a giant screen stuffed in their back pocket!" 

"Fine," He grumbled, "What am I going to do now?!" 

"Improvise," Michael said.

Ashton sighed, thinking while on the phone with Michael. 

"Hey! You're a good cook, right?" 

"I mean, I haven't killed or poisoned anyone yet," Michael mumbled, "I wouldn't call myself good." 

"Can't the same for me," Ashton said, "Would you like to do me a favour?" 

"I wouldn't like to but we both know that I don't exactly have a choice in this matter," Michael said. 

"Great!" Ashton said and then told him, "Come over in 10 minutes." 

 

~~~

 

"Charlotte?" Lori said, walking up to the girl who was packing her things away as the photoshoot ended. 

"Yeah, Lori?" 

"I need your help," Lori said in a small voice. 

"What is it?" She asked, putting her make up brush down. 

"I need you to do my makeup," Lori said.

"But the photoshoot ended?" 

"I know," Lori said, "It's for something else." 

"What?" 

"I have a date..." Lori said and then added, "With Ashton." 

"Of course it's with Ashton," Charlotte laughed, "I'd be worried if you said any other name." 

"Right.." She said, forgetting that Charlotte didn't know any better except what she was told. She was just like everyone else. 

"Where is he taking you?" Charlotte asked when Lori sat down on the chair. 

"I don't know." 

"Is it casual or fancy?" 

"I don't know." 

Charlotte looked at her quizzically, "What are you wearing?" 

"I don't know?" Lori said, scrunching up her face. 

"What do you know?" 

"That he said to be ready by 8." Lori told her.

"So, it's a surprise?" Charlotte asked. 

"I d-" 

"I swear to god Lori O' Donnell, if you say that you don't know..."

"I am not aware of what is happening," Lori told her, rephrasing her sentence. 

"I can see that." 

Charlotte finished up her make up and was tidying up her hair, trying to hold back her questions. 

She couldn't.

"Lori." Charlotte said, making her look up from her phone and into the mirror. 

"Yeah?" 

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" 

To say Lori was taken aback by that would be an understatement.

"You know I would, Char," She said, not believing the words that she was saying. 

"Really? Because, it feels like you've been keeping something from me," Charlotte said. 

"No," Lori lied, "I haven't."

"What about what you wanted to tell me yesterday before Mrs. O' Donnell interrupted you?" 

"Oh," Lori said, "I forgot."

"Okay." Charlotte said, knowing that she was lying. 

"Are you done?" Lori asked, wanting to get away from the uncomfortable situation.

"I'm done." 

"Thanks, Char! You're the best!" Lori said, "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah," The other girl said, dejected as she watched her friend who had just lied to her multiple times walk away, "I'll see you." 

 

~~~

 

"She's going to be home soon," Ashton thought out loud as he set the table. 

Michael smiled at him. 

"What?" Ashton asked, looking at Michael who was just looking at him.

"Nothing," Michael said, shaking his head, putting the flowers in the middle of the table. 

"No what is it? You're looking at me weird..." Ashton said and then looked back at the table, "Is it the table arrangement? I knew I shouldn't have put it in the backyard!" 

"It's not that! The table is fine! The backyard date is cute!" Michael reassured. 

"Then, why are you looking at me like that?" 

"It's just nice seeing you happy again," Michael said. 

"Oh." Ashton said, not knowing what else to say, "Thank you." 

"You've really changed, Ash," Michael told him, "Lori really changed you for the better." 

Ashton cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the sudden burst of emotions. 

"Thank you," Ashton repeated. 

"You know, the boys and I never really thought that you would get over what happened with-"

"Michael." Ashton said, stopping him mid sentence, "I don't want to talk about her right now." 

"Okay, okay, sorry," Michael said, holding his hands up in surrender, "It's just really nice seeing you like this again. Happy, excited..You're trying again."

"Thanks for your help today, Mikey," Ashton said, clapping him on the shoulder, giving the arrangements in the backyard a once over.

"She's going to love it," Michael reassured him. 

"She better," Ashton joked, an underlying nervousness consuming him. 

"I've never seen you put in this much effort in anything before," Michael joked. 

"First dates are supposed to be perfect," Ashton blurted.

"First date?" Michael questioned, cocking his eyebrow suspiciously. 

"Uhh," Ashton's head snapped up, realising what he said, "It's our first date since we've moved into the new house."

Michael eyed him suspiciously. 

"I'm going to go check on the chicken in the oven," Ashton said, pointing at the french doors of the house before walking in, cursing himself for letting something slip out. They couldn't be outed so early into their contractual relationship. What if he never saw her again? 

Michael walked into the kitchen, checking the chicken in the oven while Ashton just looked at him. 

"Ash..." Michael said. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you like her?" Michael asked, not taking his eyes off the chicken. 

"I do," He told Michael. 

"Did you just start liking her or have you always liked her?" He asked. 

"What kind of question is that, Mikey?" Ashton tried to play off, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like her." 

Michael looked at him with narrowed, serious eyes, "Does she like you?" 

"Michael..." Ashton said. 

"Ashton, I'm going to ask you this only once," Michael said, "I want to believe that you're telling me the truth so after this, I won't ask again." 

"Michael-" Ashton tried to say but he cut him off. 

"Is this relationship real?" Michael asked, "Is the moving in and having been friends real?" 

"It's real." Ashton said. Whether or not he was lying, he didn't know. They  _did_ move in together and technically speaking, they did have a relationship. So, technically, he wasn't lying...But, why did it feel like he was? 

"Alright," Michael said, nodding. 

"It's almost 8." Ashton said, looking at his watch. 

"The chicken's done," Michael said, "I'll take it out and then I'll be out of your hair." 

"Thank you for your help today, Mikey," Ashton said as Michael set the chicken down on the counter, turning the oven off. 

"No problem dude," Michael said as if the whole interrogation didn't happen a couple of minutes back.

Ashton walked Michael to the door and was just about to close it when Michael stopped him. 

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ash," Michael said. 

"I'm a big boy," He said, "I can handle myself." 

"That's what you said last time," Michael said with a sad smile, "And look how that turned out." 

"It's different this time." 

"Is it?" Michael said, "Think about it, Ash." 

"I'll see you around, Mike," Ash said with a smile, closing the door. 

All he had to do now was wait and hope that this time things would be different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hi Whats up y'alllllz   
> aights quick update on my life cause well...i hope you guys care cause i care and love you okay so:   
> i moved back to the uk to complete my degree and have had A DAY AND A HALF oh lord okay im so jetlagged and i finally moved into my new dorm i miss my old big dorm this one is smaller but whatever ill suck it up and yeah classes start next week so wish me luck.   
> also gross update but finally after 48 hours i took a shower and i feel so fresh lmao okay onwards the story 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ZE WRITING
> 
> im listening to my fave song Spring Day by BTS and i feel warm and floaty 
> 
> i should probably start writing now...nah imma take a nap first NIGHTS YALL 
> 
> ahhh ashton's part was supposed to be so angsty but Euphoria came on and like...feelings...wait brb gotta remap the whole chapter now ahahaa okay yeah no the remap doesnt work so this parts gotta go
> 
> guysim, soc ufckng druk i cank teven stype honeslty im trying to avou contruontatino with thisgirl who fif my irty and i cant evern tye right nwo im so rry
> 
> lmao omg im so sorry i was so drunk last night because i was trying to avoid confrontation with this one toxic person that i cut out from my life 
> 
> ONWARD THE STORY
> 
> DAY 2
> 
> wow im dragging this out so much its not even funny i love angst though soooo
> 
> hmm date night? 
> 
> yall oh lord im sobbing okay so i had this random lyric stuck in my head and when i googled it it was a one direction lyric and like i havent listened to them in so long and now all my high school memories are flooding back while listening to Last First Kiss and now im like on a 1d binge i can't-
> 
> DAY 3 
> 
> ayy time to write the first date leggo awkwardness
> 
> IDGAF by dua Lipa is playing while im trying to write the first date and yeah....not really good mood music 
> 
> okay yeah i deleted over 1k words of the date because I wanted to end it with Mike and Ashton ahaha this time i wanted to show a little more of their friendship i know it's kinda like a filler but SOON MY BABIES THE ANGST WILL COME 
> 
> i know its a v v short chapter but i promise the next one will be 3x longer!!!! (also it wont take a month this time omg im sorry theres been a lot going on)


	17. Chapter 17

It was 8:05pm. 

Ashton was trying his very best not to start panicking. She wasn't here yet. Why wasn't she here yet? 

Safe to say that his strategy of not panicking wasn't going very well. 

He had already come up with 87 and a half reasons why she wasn't here and only 50 of them had to do with Lori being kidnapped and held for ransom. 

It was now 8:06pm. 

He had to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming.

He sighed. He was really looking forward to this date, mainly because he wanted to show her that he was so much more than his reputation built him up to be. Sure, he didn't really help that fact by literally sleeping with someone else and screaming out her name instead of confronting her about his feelings...But, that was in the past. 

From the couch in the living room, he saw the flame of the candle on the table in the backyard flicker, threatening to extinguish itself and the only thought that ran though his head looking at it was , "Mood." 

He stood up from the couch, going to blow the candle out himself. Just as he was walking through the french windows; the doorbell rang. 

Outside, Lori was standing there in her dress, resisting the urge to card her fingers through her hair in an attempt to curb her nerves. 

She didn't want to admit that she had been standing outside the door of her own house for the last 10 minutes, trying to hype herself up to go inside. She was a mess of nerves and anxiety. She had been looking forward to this since she stepped out the door in the morning and all throughout the day. But as time went on, closer and closer to 8pm, she started to get more and more nervous. She didn't know why it felt like everything was hanging in the balance all because of one date, but she wanted to find out. Truth be told, she wanted this date to go well. She knew that she already had a connection with Ashton. They were friends  (If she didn't count the first couple of weeks that they were at each other's throat). 

It was 8:07pm when Lori rang the doorbell, already having practiced the countless ways she could say hi. 

Ashton opened the door, taking a deep breath before he did it. 

"Hey," She breathed out, drinking in the sight of him. 

He stood there, looking at her with wide eyes and a dimpled grin on his face, hair falling on his forehead, almost reaching his eyes. He was dressed in a short, black sleeved shirt tucked into denim blue jeans. 

"We match," Was the first thing that he said to her. 

"What?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from his body and then looked down at herself. 

Sure enough, he was right. 

He was wearing black and blue and so was she. Her black crop top ended just as soon as her blue skirt started - right at her hip. 

"Black and blue," She said. 

"You pull it off better than me though," He said with a nervous smile. 

"Thank you," She said. 

They settled into an awkward silence with Lori still at the door to the house and Ashton clutching the doorknob tightly in his fist as if that would curb his nervousness. 

"So," She said, "Where are we going for our date?" 

"Oh uhh," Ashton said, clearing his throat, "Since this is our first date, I thought that uhh, maybe instead of going out where we could be disturbed and have to act like we've done this a billion times before...I just thought that we could do it here?"

"Here?" She asked, pointing to the inside of the house. 

"Come in," He said, moving to let her inside. 

He was closing the door when he heard Lori gasp. 

"Ashton..." She said. 

He winced, immediately assuming the worst. 

"I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want all those distractions and other people around. I wanted this to be special since it's our first date but if you don't like it, I could always-" He started to ramble nervously. 

"No Ash," She said, turning around to face him, eyes soft and a little glassy, "I love it. Thank you, so so much." 

The backyard was illuminated by fairy lights. They were hung all along the fence and even the trees with the branches decorated in them. In the middle of the backyard was a table, covered in velvet cloth and two place settings on each end. Right in the middle of it was a single Orchid, her favourite flower and next to that was a candlelight that stood tall and burned brightly. 

"No one has ever done something like this for me before," She breathed out, still in awe from the effort that Ashton put in. 

"Really?" He asked, surprised, "You deserve to be spoiled, Lori." 

She smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and show him just how thankful she was. But she refrained. She didn't want to put out on the first date, no matter how good he looked. 

"Come on," He said, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers together. He leads her through the opened french windows and pulls out a chair, like the gentleman that he is. 

She tried to contain her smile, but failed. She ended up grinning ear to ear, as he held her chair for her as she sat. 

"I'll bring out the food," He said, "Wait one second!"

"You cooked?" She asked, getting more and more impressed by the second. 

"The whole thing!" He beamed, practically jogging to the kitchen to bring out the chicken that he knew full well Michael cooked on his own. 

"Wow! You cooked a whole chicken?" She asked, watching him carry it with oven mitts onto the table. 

"Think about it this way," He said, setting the cooked bird onto the table, "What we don't eat today, we can use for leftovers!" 

"A date and less work for me over the week," She said, leaning down to rest her chin on her palm, "I'm very, very impressed." 

"That's the plan!" He said, grabbing the wine bottle from the ice bucket near the table, "Can I pour you some wine?" 

"Yes please!" She said, pushing her glass towards him, "I have to say Ash, I feel really spoiled right now." 

"As you should," He told her, pouring himself some wine as well. 

She only smiled, her heart feeling full. 

"So, how was your day?" He asked, putting some food on her plate, making sure that she doesn't have to move a muscle. 

"Well, I had a meeting with the directors and producers of the movie," She said, "Ryder was there too." 

"What was that meeting about?" Ashton asked, setting the plate full of food in front of her before fixing himself a plate. 

"...Do you really want to know?" She asked, " I don't want to ruin this. We're having a good time." 

"Tell me," He encouraged. 

"The sex scene," She said, taking a bite out of the chicken, "Oh wow, Ash! This is amazing!"

"Thank you," He smiled, silently thanking Michael, "What did they decide on the sex scene?" 

"They don't want to take it out," She told him, "They said that it is a turning point in the character's relationship and it needs to be included." 

"And are you okay with that?" He asked her. 

"Are you?" 

"Me?" He asked, surprised. 

"I mean...are you comfortable with it?" She asked him. 

He simply shrugged. 

"Oh come on, Ash!" She said, "You couldn't even stand the thought of Ryder and I being in the same room two days ago. Are you really going to be okay with watching us have sex on screen? You do know you have to come for the premiere, right?" 

"Are you asking your fake boyfriend or your date?" He asked her. 

"What?" She said, suddenly flustered. 

"Are you asking me, your date, or Ashton Irwin, your fake boyfriend, about the sex scene?" He rephrased. 

"I..." She stuttered, "I guess my date." 

"As your date, if you're comfortable with the scene then I'm okay." He answered, honestly, "Do I love the idea? No. But am I going to stop you? No. This is your job and I understand that the sex scene isn't real and it's all orchestrated." 

"You're really okay with this?" She asked, impressed at his answer. 

"If you are, then I am too." He said. 

"You surprise me at every turn, Irwin," She said. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"It's a thing." She teased. 

"What else did you do today?" He asked, popping a bite of chicken in his mouth. 

"I had a photoshoot for Vogue," She told him. 

"How did that go?" 

"Really well!" She beamed, "They leant me these clothes for tonight." 

"Remind me to send them a thank you basket," He said. 

"Why?" 

"Because you look gorgeous," He flirted. 

"Stop!" She said, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

"How's the food?" Ashton asked, seeing her half eaten plate.

"Really good," She complimented before smiling a sly smile, "Michael must have worked hard on it." 

"Oh yeah, he really di-" Ashton started to say absent mindedly before stopping himself. His head snapped up towards her, "How did you know?" 

"I didn't until just now." She said, "He texted me good luck for your date and I kind of just guessed?" 

"So the secret's out," He sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"I think it's sweet," She said, "He made the food while you did the decorations. You really put in a lot of effort. I'm very impressed." 

"Like I said," He told her, "You deserve to be spoilt." 

"I"m still not putting out," She joked. 

"Ugh! Then why did I go through all this trouble?" He sighed teasingly. 

"I'm so full!" She said, pushing her finished plate of food to the centre and leaning back. 

"There's still dessert," He said. 

"Oh! Gimme gimme!" 

"I thought you were full?" He teased, standing up from his chair. 

"People change, Ashton!" 

"It's cheesecake," He said, walking back out with two plates of sliced cheesecake, placing one in front of her. 

"Oh this is good," She moaned, spooning some cake into her mouth. 

"Damn, should I leave you two alone." 

"I would put out for this cheesecake," She said, pointing at it with her spoon. 

"Keep making sounds like that and I might not leave this table," He muttered under his breath. 

"Ashton..." Lori said, trailing off, putting her spoon down. 

"Yeah?" 

"What now?" She asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like after this date," She said, "What are we now?" 

"What do you want us to be?" He asked, sensing that this was a serious date. 

"I don't want to do the whole back and forth thing with you. I can't take second guessing every move I make anymore," She said. 

"Good." He told her, "I don't want that either." 

"What about you?" She asked him, "What do you want?" 

"I already know what I want," He said, "You. I want you." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," She said. 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that I don't know if I can do this with you," She said. 

"Isn't that why we're on this date," He said, "To figure this out?"

"I like you Ash. I like you so much," She sighed. 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"The problem is that I don't know if I can trust you. You say you like me yet you sleep with someone else. You say you like me but I don't know if I can trust that." 

"So give me a chance," He told her, standing up from his chair and walking over to her, crouching down in front of her, "Let me show you that what I feel for you is genuine. Let me show you that you can trust me. Let me show you that I like you and that I want to be with you and only you." 

Lori looked into his honey brown eyes, hair falling slightly above his eyebrow as he looked at her with sincerity and a fondness that she had only ever read about. She wanted to trust him so badly. She wanted to believe him. She didn't want him to be like her ex but there was only one way of finding that out. 

She reached out her hand, cupping his cheek and leaned forward. 

In a soft voice, she said, "Don't break my heart." 

And then she leaned down, eyes fluttering shut as she moulded her lips with his. He fisted her hair, pulling her closer to him, deepening the already sensual and passionate kiss. 

He pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers. 

"Trust me," He whispered, hot breath fanning over her face. 

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," She answered him. 

"Mine." He said with a smile, leaning up to kiss her forehead. 

"Yours." She echoed, smiling as his lips touched her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup bro's omg me updating two days after I just updated my last story? Who am i and what have i done with the real me? oh wow okay that got too real way too fast hello existential crisis brb gonna go lay on the floor 
> 
> INSIGHTS INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> i really should be studying but...ya know..im not so...
> 
> update: i binged watched season 2 of One Day At A Time and now like...im studying so i dont feel bad 
> 
> tis time to write the first date be prepared my little angels 
> 
> can you tell i suck at writing descriptive? Legit i was the worst in english class thats why i always chose narration cause i was aight at that 
> 
> 1.5k and the chapter has just started. well done me. 
> 
> DAY 2 
> 
> im still on the date but like halfway through? kinda idk we'll see ahahaha 
> 
> okay so i just had like a 3 hour over dinner with my flatmates and they're so nice? i seriously got lucky this year 
> 
> i know this seems like a short chapter but trust me SHIT IS BOUTTA GO DOWNNNNN soon so to prepare you for all that angst i will give you fluff
> 
> UPDATE TO FOLLOW V V SOON probs by the end of the month or the start of next month

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is I, the one who already has two unfinished stories and is already starting a new one. I couldn't help myself! This idea was running around my mind for the longest time and I'm a sucker for the fake relationship's anywayyyyy
> 
> Before we get to know each other there's a couple of things you should know - I do this whole insight thing that I started on my last couple of stories so you know where I'm coming from. Also if you want to check out my other stories I will link them at the bottom! 
> 
> Let's gooooo! 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER
> 
> WOW PLOT TWIST SO EARLY!!! ahahaha 
> 
> So so so so sooooo im like planning the future of this fic while writing this at the same time and Save Myself by Ed Sheeran is playing OH MY GOD THIS IS SO APT!!! My spotify and I have a connection honestly
> 
> "And the walls kept tumbling down." DAMNNNN SPOTIFYYYYYY pompeii is playing and im writing about ashton and the boys 
> 
> I genuinely feel so bad for Lori like I didn't even know I was going to write her like that but I couldn't help myself. I am moving the first couple of chapters really really fast cause im a sucker for fake dating tropes and I wanna focus more on that than anything else haha im trash
> 
> Ayyyy make daddy proud by Blackbear is playing and im writing the scene where Lori and Ashton finally meet. 
> 
> YOOOOO MY SPOTIFY IS SO GOOD! I'm writing the whole fake relationship contract thing and Ed Sheeran Perfect is playing and I AM SOBBBBBBING! I love this story i wanna continue it I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS 
> 
> NOW UNSTEADY BY X AMBASSADORS IS PLAYING AND OH MY LORD THE FEELS I WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING SO HEART WRENCHING TO MATCH THE MOOD BUT IM JUST STARTING THIS OUT SO I CANT
> 
> END OF INSIGHT 
> 
> So sos osoooooo did you guys like it? Well if you want to see more comment down below or you can check out my other works.   
> There's a gang fic   
> A summer romance fic   
> A best friend/neighbour trope fic that im updating this week! 
> 
> Hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it!   
> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
